


UnderMind: An UnderTale AU

by ThePraxianSeeker



Series: UnderMind Tales [1]
Category: UnderMind, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, more tags than i can count, nightmare is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Sans aka Cooler is a normal College student. Papyrus is a spoiled, pampered kid. Their paths should have never crossed. However, Sans needs volunteer credit towards his degree. So, when signing up for The Big Brother Program, he gets assigned to Papyrus. Will Sans be able to handle Papyrus, or will he be at his wits end? Only time will tell.The story continues to twist and turn as Cooler's family face more difficulties and trials.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original character/reaper/geno
Series: UnderMind Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my original AU. Please don't use unless permission is given

Sans's POV  
My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton, but my friends call me Cooler. Why? Well, it's a funny story actually. You see, I have Ice magic. There was a party at the dorms for the college I go to. Fortunatly, I have an appartment. So, I never have to clean up the mess. Anyways, back to the story, I usually don't drink....like ever. I'm the friend that drives everyone home after clubbing. The guy that stays chill in a situation where his buddies are acting like children. Well, anyways, I had been trying to enjoy the party without being hounded by my friends to drink. Then, Undyne, the leader of the Omega Kappa Fraternity, offers to let me join her fraternity if I had one beer. Just one? That didn't sound bad. You have to realise that by this point, I was kind of famous for saying no to any kind of liquor.  
Part of me thought Undyne just wanted the privilege of saying she got me to drink beer. I didn't really care why at the time. Omega Kappa had some major sponsers that tied into many non profeit groups. I wanted into that world. So, I accepted Undyne's request....That was the biggest mistake of my life. One beer turned into two and pretty soon, I was wasted. Undyne and the others didn't mind much though....turns out I can be talked into almost anything when I'm drunk. Case proven when they talked me into coating the hallways with a layer of ice. Everyone proceeded to slide down the halls, knocking over Professor Alphys in the process.  
Now, Professor Alphys was a normally understanding person on a normal basis. However, she had recently finished grading finals for her class in Sociology....a class I take....so, yeah. All she had wanted was some peace and quiet. When the party had reached midnight, she had enough of it and decided to shut it all down. Undyne and I were sliding down the hall when we ran into her, literally. I instantly sobered up and started spewing out apologies as I helped her up. Thankfully, she wasn't too angry at me, but Undyne got an earful from the normally calm Professor. "That was epic!" Undyne says hugging me around the neck from behind, making me jump. "You're not mad?" I ask, kind of nervous.  
"Why? Do you know how long I've been trying to get under Professor Alphys's scales? I almost gave up seeing her lose her cool....heh...Anyways, You held up your end, punk. You're an offical Omega Kappa now. One last thing, though" Undyne says letting me go. "What?" I ask. "All fresh fish get a nickname" Undyne says and I manage not to groan. "Well?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed. "Since you managed to make Professor Alphys lose her cool....I was thinking your nickname should be Cooler. Also fits with that Ice magic of yours." Undyne says. I sigh in relief. 'At least it's something Cool, and not demeaning like frosty' I think as I nod. "Thanks, I think I'll be ok with that." I say and Undyne laughs. "Don't get a choice, punk. Fraternity rules" She says.  
"Cooler, can you come here a moment?" Professor Alphys asks as I'm about to leave after her class is over. Yeah...my nickname became popular even among the Professors, not that I really mind. "Sure, Professor. Just a moment." I say and finish putting my laptop away. I go down to her desk. "What can a Cool guy like me do for you, Professor Alphys?" I ask. She smiles a little. "I managed to find you that voluteering job for you." She says taking out some paperwork. I smile big. I really need voluteer work, not only to make myself look better to future employers, but also to finish up my college credits. "Really? That's cool" I say and she nods. "A voluteer position opened up with the local Big Brother Big Sister Organization. I have all the information you need right here. You will meet up with a Caseworker tomorrow afternoon." She says handing me the paperwork in a neat file.  
"Thank you so much, Professor. This means the world to me" I say and she nods. "Word of advice, make yourself presentable. This organization deals with children and their parents have to approve before you can even start" She says and I nod. I head home after that. "Hey Cooler!" Undyne yells coming up. I smile. "Hey Undyne. Everything chill with you?" I ask. "I was about to test some possible fresh fish. Want to help?" She asks. Normally, I would, but I can't this time. "Sorry, I can't slide it this time. I got a possible volunteer gig, and I need to prepare for it." I say and she nods. "What did ya catch?" Undyne asks. "Big Brothers Big Sisters" I say and Undyne nods. "It's a solid group. Gave me the chance at a good life I have now." She says. "Really?" I ask. Undyne has never really been too open about her home life, and I accept that. However, she got me curious. "Yeah....where I lived, there was a lot of gang activity. Kids were either getting killed by drugs, guns, or they ended up in juvie. I had a big sister from that group. Let's just say she kept me from being dusted." She says and i nod.  
I wave goodbye to Undyne and head to my apartment. It's a short walk from the campus. So, I save money on gas...not that I have the money to spare. I was scratching and saving every scent I could to pay my tuition for next semester. I did work as an orderly at the local hospital, but that paid my rent, which included utilities, and my food. I maybe had a couple hundred dollars to put towards my tuition after each two week period. Entering my apartment, I lock the door behind me. I never understood why, but I just didn't trust people. Sure, people as a whole are not evil, but it only takes one to dust you. At least, that's what my foster father always said. Yeah....I was in foster care. I guess that's why I want to make a difference in this world.  
Kicking off my sneakers, I sit on the couch with a can of cola and the file Professor Alphys gave me. Taking a drink, I open the file and almost choke. Normally, Big Brothers Big Sisters deal with kids from low income, single parent homes. While this household was run by a single parent, it was by no means low income. The Father, Gaster, was a high ranking Criminal Investigator with the Loacl law enforcement with ties in politics. The Mother, deceased, had been a realtor, selling high end apartments and houses alike. Gaster donated to the organization generously and they decided to help him with his son. Now, Papyrus was a real piece of work. The kid already had a few incidents after his mother passed away that bordered on jail time, but the charges were often dropped after his father and the other party came to an agreement.   
That part did make me pause a moment as I took another drink of my cola. 'So....spoiled kid that is acting out for attention. Father, possibly still dealing with his grief over losing his wife, busy at all hours....do I really want to get involved in this mess?' I think. Setting down the file, I go take a shower. As I'm cleaning up, my hand runs over the scar on the back of my head. I'm not entirely sure how I got it. Just that I've had it as long as I could remember, which was since I was ten. Everything before then is a mystery, and that was about twelve years ago. Small things come to me. The sense of Familiarity when I smell certain smells or hear certain sounds, but nothing more. With no missing persons reports, I was placed in foster care. I got lucky and landed a nice couple.  
I think back to those first years in foster care. I really was a handful, but Asriel and Chara were very patient with me. I step out and dry off as I think about the family I may end up working with. If no one helped, that kid was heading towards trouble that his father won't be able to talk his way out of. I sigh and put on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats before fixing me some dinner. I look in the fridge to find only a few things. I sigh and fix me some ramen noodles. 'I'll have to go grocery shopping soon. Can't survive on ramen forever.' I think but grimace thinking about the cost. The time to pay for tuition was coming up, and I barely had enough to cover it.  
'I guess...I'll have to go by a food pantry this week.' I think. I don't really like having to do it, but I fell in that category where getting help was acceptable. Still didn't make me feel any better. There were people off worse than I was. It always made me feel guilty going to a food pantry wearing decent clothes. Kind of like I was stealing. What could I do? The meal plan at the college was too expensive on top of my tuition. Sure, I could get a student loan, but I didn't want that debt hanging over my head. I eat my meager dinner. After cleaning what little mess there was, I double check the locks on the front door. Satisfied, I turn out the lights and attempt to get some rest.  
Dream start  
I was in a vehicle of some kind...riding in the back seat. Someone, I can't remember who, was driving. I'm happily singing a song with the driver when we were hit from the side. I cry out to the driver as the seat belt fails, snapping as the car rolls. Everything seems to go in slow motion as the driver manages to catch me, but they soon are hurt and turn to dust. Without them, the back of my head hits something and everything goes black. I wake up unable to move as a blurry figure reaches in to me. I want to keep away from them, but my body hurts all over. The figure carries me to a vehicle of some kind and drives off. Then, the world goes black again.  
Dream end  
I wake up to my head hurting again. I reach to the bedside table and get a notebook from the drawer. For as long as I can remember, I've had strange dreams like the one from last night. My therapist said to keep a dream journal and we would try to go through them during our sessions. After writing the dream down, I go to the kitchen and make me some Chamomile tea. It's my only luxury, but it's not that costly. As I wait for the tea to stew, I think back on the dream. 'That's the third time this month I've had that specific dream.' I think as I remove the tea bag and add a little sugar. 'Hopefully, Mettaton can help me sort this out. I hate that dream' I think drinking my tea. The aroma, along with the taste help ease the ache in my head to a more bareable level.  
I get dressed and head off to work. Like with the campus, the hospital isn't that far away. I take my time since my shift doesn't start for another hour. It gives me time to think about things. Along the way, I stop by Muffet's bakery. Muffet is a good friend of mine. I usually stop by to say hello and, rarely buy a treat for breakfast. However, this was just a social call. "Hey Muffet, how's things going?" I say coming in. Muffet smiles and I find myself smiling a little more. What can I say? Her smile is infectious. "Hey there Cooler! Everything's going great. You doing alright? You don't look so good." Muffet says. "I didn't sleep well last night, and woke up with a headache. Nothing I haven't dealt with before, Muffet." I say and she frowns. "What?" I say as he comes from around the counter to look at me. "You're a little thinner than last time you came in. It's hard to tell, but I can see it." Muffet says.  
"Due date for next term's tuition is coming up. Can't afford to eat as well as I'd like, sugar. Before you ask, I'm not getting a student loan. I really want to do this on my own." I say. Before I can say anything else, Muffet makes me sit down. "That's well and good, but what good is an education if you dust yourself getting it?" Muffet says and goes to the back. I sigh. 'Exactly what I didn't want, pity' I think. "you still like Chamomile tea?" Muffet asks. "Yeah, two sugars." I say and look out the window. A sleek, expensive looking car parks in one of the parking spots. I admire the owner's taste in vehicles. 'Yeah, look all you want, but you'll never afford something like that.' I think. Then, my eyes widen in recognition as the driver steps out of the car. It's Gaster, the father of the kid I'm being paired with.   
I try not to stare at him when he comes in, but he ends up staring when he spots me. "Ah Muffet, my usual please" Gaster says as Muffet sets a cup of Chamomile tea and a warm banana nut muffin in front of me. "Muffet, I told you I was just here for conversation. I can't accept this." I say. Muffet sticks a tongue out at me. "You're pale as a bed sheet. You can and will accept it, Cooler" Muffet says getting Gaster's order. "So, you are the one they said would be partnered with my son. May I?" Gaster asks motioning at the chair across from me. "Sure, I don't bite, sir" I say, ripping the top off the muffin before taking a bite. After savoring the first bite, I look back to Muffet. "Your muffins are getting better, Muffet." I say and Muffet chuckles. "So, have you and Muffet been friends long?" Gaster asks as Muffet brings him a cup of tea and a scone. "Thank you, Muffet." Gaster says as Sugar leaves.   
"I met Muffet when I started going to college. The campus isn't that far from here and I also pass by on the way to work." I say and take a drink of my tea. Gaster nods and takes a drink of his tea. "Earl grey tea, right?" I ask and he nods. "Sophisticated taste, I can't seem to find the allure of it. The taste is too bitter for me, but the aroma is divine." I say and Gaster nods. "It's an acquired taste. So, where do you work?" Gaster asks and takes a bite of his scone, taking care not to get crumbs everywhere. "I'm an orderly at the hospital. In fact, my shift begins in about thirty minutes. So, I must get moving." I say about to get up. "I can drive you. It will give us a little more time to talk. Anyways, what are you majoring in, if I may ask?" Gasters asks. I finish my tea. "I'm majoring in Sociology, Social Work, and Public Policy. I always wanted to help kids." I say and Gaster nods.   
"Those classes must be expensive." Gaster says. I pick a piece off my muffin. "I can manage. I have these past few years. No one is going to give me anything I didn't earn for myself." I say and pop the piece of muffin in my mouth. "I keep telling him to get finacial aid, but he's either too stubbron or too prideful to do it." Muffet says. I glare at Muffet. "It's not about pride. I just....*sighs* there's people worse off than I am. That have it harder than me. I can make it on my own without taking away from someone else. I have to." I say. Gaster nods. "It's an attitude like that that got me where I am, but Papyrus hasn't seemed to grasp it yet." Gaster says and I finish my muffin. "The file I was given show he's been struggling" I say and Gaster nods.  
"It started when his mother and older brother died about twelve years ago. He loved them both dearly, and their absence took it's toll." Gaster says. 'Dammit, the file said nothing about a brother.' I think. "If I'm going to make it on time, I really must be going, sir" I say and Gaster nods, not only paying for his own, but my breakfast as well. I shake my head. 'No point arguing over it. I'm already running late.' I think and follow Gaster to his car. I get in the passenger seat and buckle up. Out of habit, I double check it. "Is everything alright, Cooler?" Gaster asks. "Yeah, just a nervous habit I have. Can't really relax in a vehicle until I'm sure of the seatbelt." I say. He nods and drives to the hospital. "I think you will do Papyrus good. Perhaps, he may even gain some of your work ethic." Gaster says sounding hopeful.  
We pull up to the back of the hospital, where the employees enter and I get out. "Well, thanks for the ride, and breakfast. It was nice meeting you, Gaster." I say. Gaster smiles a little. "The pleasure was mine, Cooler" Gaster says and drives off. I go inside and get ready for work. "Cutting it close, aren't you, Sans?" Doctor Sour says as we get changed into our work clothes. "Sorry, got delayed by Mr Gaster." I say making Sour pause. "A criminal investigator? Doesn't bode well for you if word gets out." Sour says. "Take it easy, His son is being paired up with me in the Big Brothers Big Sisters program. He just wanted to know more about me before trusting kid with me for three to four hours, four times a month." I say pulling on my scrubs. Sour nods. "Ah...Papyrus. I wish you luck. You're going to need it" Sour says and I nod.  
Five pm rolls around quickly when you're busy changing sheets and cleaning rooms for the next poor soul to go in. I had a small lunch thanks to Sour. It was small only because I insisted on a small one, saying I wasn't that hungry. Now, however, I wish I had let him get me a decent sized lunch. I sigh and head to where the meeting with the case worker was going to be. When I arrive, there's a nice meal waiting. "Thought we should have something to eat while we proceed with this formality." Gaster says from his seat. I sigh and sit down. "I apprieciate the meal. It's been a busy day." I say and frown. "No mean to sound ungrateful, but I cannot have this. I'm allergic to citrus, and the chicken is basted in lemon juice. " I say.  
"No, I should be apologizing. I should have waited for you to arrive before ordering." Gaster says. He waves for a waiter, who offers me a menu. "Please choose whatever you would like." Gaster says. I gulp looking at the menu. Most of this would blow my grocery budget out of the water. I end up choosing a steak with baked potato and toast. 'At least it's the cheapest meal....' I find myself thinking. "As I have said, this is just a formality since we have already had a chance to talk. I've already made the arrangements with Toriel. She will contact you in a few days to set up the initial meeting with Papyrus." Gaster says. "So...why am I still here?" I ask a little nervous. Gaster studies me a moment. "I guess you could call it curiousity." He says. "Curiousity?" I say as the waiter places my plate in front of me.  
"I'd like to know more about you, if that's alright" Gaster says. I nod cutting up the steak. It gives me a perfect excuse not to look at him. His eyes...felt familar, but I couldn't for the life of me, place them. "What do you want to know?" I say and take a bite of my steak. "Have you always struggled with low magic levels?" Gaster asks almost making me choke. "Apologies, I did not mean for the question to be so personal." He says. "No, it's fine. I'm just surprised. Not many know that about me." I say. "I saw the signs earlier. Pale color, headaches, and trembling. You seemed to get better after breakfast." He says. "Yeah, I've had to deal with it since I was a kid. Should eat better, like Sugar keeps telling me, but Can't afford much along with my tuition and other living expenses." I say and eat some more of the steak.  
Gaster nods thinking about something. A waiter comes out with a bottle of wine. Gaster goes ahead and has a glass poured for himself and offers me one. I politely refuse. "I don't drink. It makes my magic unstable." I explain and Gaster nods. "So, how did you get your nickname?" Gaster asks. "The only time i drank, it was at a dorm party. Wouldn't have done it normally, but the leader of Omega Kappa said just one and I was in. Well, one became two, you get the picture. Anyways, I ended up making the hallway an icy slide for everyone. Undyne and I were sliding down it and knocked one of the professors over. It didn't taken me long to sober up, that's for sure. Anyways, I was let off easy because I never caused trouble before then, but Undyne got an earful. She said I was in the fraterity, but every new fish gets a nickname. Mine just happened to be Cooler." I say.   
Gaster nods and we eat a while in silence. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. However, answering means I understand a bit better for Papyrus's sake....How did your wife and son die?" I ask. Gaster lifts his glass and takes a decent drink. "They were murdered.....As a criminal Investigator, I do have my enemies. One such enemy rammed into the side of their vehicle. By the time help got to them, they were a pile of dust. My wife had tried to shield our son, but he was unable to be saved in the end." Gaster says. My thoughts go to my dream. "No mean to sound rude, but maybe your son did survive" I say making Gaster look at me. "I mean, dust can't be tested for DNA. So, if someone wanted to take your son, and he was still alive...It would be no problem covering up the evidence that he was alive. Just a matter of sweeping the dust under the dust" I say.  
I look at Gaster to find him staring at me. "You're the only other person to agree with me on that. However, the site was searched multiple times and turned up nothing." Gaster says. Checking the time, I stand up and stretch. "Thank you for the meal. It's getting late and I have classes tomorrow." I say and Gaster nods standing up. "Thank you for induldging an old man." Gaster says and we shake hands. I get that feeling again....like I should know him better than I do, but I shrug it off as I head home in my cheap car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cooler's life takes an unexpected turn for the better, his health takes a turn for the worse. Papyrus learns a valuable lesson about Cooler, and Cooler gains some insight to Papyrus. Maybe they will make it afterall.

Cooler's POV  
I stare at the lady behind the counter like an idiot, my mouth hanging open like some kind of fish. "Wait....can you repeat that? I must have misheard you." I say trying to regain my cool. "As of yesterday, your tuition for the remainder of you college career has been paid in full." She says and I go to a knee, hanging on the counter so not to completely fall over from shock. "That's what I thought you said....Who?" I try to say, my head spinning. "Sorry, I cannot give that information. They wanted to remain anonymous." She says and I nod. "Right...of course they did." I say and manage to stand up again, but my knees feel like jello. The lady smiles at me. "Seems you have a guardian angel, Cooler. Go get some rest. You don't look too good." She says. "I'll be fine." I say waving her off. She frowns. "If you say so. Please look after yourself." She says and I leave. I've already finished classes for the day and I didn't have work today.  
My phone starts to ring. I look to see it's a number I don't know. 'Must be Toriel.' I think and answer it. "Lo?" I say rubbing my head. It's starting to hurt again, starting from around my scar. Hello, is this Sans, also refered to as Cooler? A kind voice says on the other end. "Yes, this is Sans. How can I help you?" I say sitting on a bench in the courtyard of the College. Ah, this is Toriel. I'm calling to set up the initial meeting for you and Papyrus. I was wondering if you can swing by the office this afternoon? Toriel says. I frown. 'Welp, time to get this snowball rolling' I think. "Sure, I don't have anything planned this afternoon. I'm good anytime today." I reply. Wonderful! Can you come by in about an hour? Toriel asks. "Sure, no problem...How's Papyrus feeling about all this? I'd like to get an idea of what I'm walking into" I say. Well...I'm not going to lie. He would rather he was spending time with his Father, but he's open to the experience. Toriel says. "That's understandable. I'd feel the same in his shoes." I say. Well, I will see you soon, and Sans? Toriel says. "Yeah?" I say. No mean to pry, but you don't sound so good. Please get yourself seen to. Toriel says and we hang up.  
I look up at the sky thinking. "Whoever is listening, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, Courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." I say and start to head to the office. Shoving my trembling hands in my pockets, I walk down the sidewalk. I soon find myself at Muffet's. I smile and head inside. "Hey Muffet" I say and she smiles big before frowning. "Sans..." She says. "I'm alright, honest. I've just had quite the day already." I say making her curious. "I went to pay my tuition today." I say and she nods. "But...Someone had already paid it off...the whole two years I had left to pay." I say surprising her. "Wow, sweetie, that's amazing." She says and I nod. "Nearly put me on the ground, I'll tell ya. I'm about to head to meet Papyrus for the first meeting." I say and she frowns. "Are you sure you are up for this? You're not really at your best, sweetie" Muffet says. I nod. "I'm sure. Anyways, I thought I'd drop by to tell you the news....well, that and order a couple dozen doughnut holes." I say with a smile. Muffet smiles and grabs a paper bag to put them in. I try to pay but she refuses. "On the house. Consider it a congratulaions gift. Now, go before I change my mind" Muffet says and I leave laughing.  
I look in the bag to see at least four dozen. "Dang...she must expect me to share with the kid....wouldn't be a bad idea, actually." I say and pop a couple in my mouth. I smile thinking about seeing Toriel again. We...we have a long history. She was the case worker that handled my case when I was found almost dust so long ago. I briefly wonder if I should tell her about the dreams I've been having lately. Eating a few more, I cross the street when I am allowed. Toriel has been very kind to me, and found me a decent foster home with her son and his wife. So, she's like a grandmother to me. I finally reach the office to find her waiting. Her eye twitches a little at my snack choice, but says nothing about it. "Hey Toriel, how are you today?" I ask with a smile. "Well enough, but you look awful, Sans. Are you really sure you are up for this? I can reschedule if you're not feeling well." Toriel says leading me to the elevator.  
Song Choice: He Didn't Have To Be by Brad Paisley  
I step on the elevator. "I'm fine, Toriel. It's just been one of those days. Hopefully, it gets better." I say and she nods as I eat a few more doughnut holes. "How has your memory been? Anything new?" She asks and I frown a little. "Mostly dreams that don't really make sense....and....." I say trailing off. "And what?" Toriel ask interested. "Ever since I first met Gaster face to face, I keep getting this...feeling...like I should know him. I can't even look him in the eye. Then, there's the tea he likes, Earl Grey....It's still vivid in my mind....." I say and see Toriel staring. "Then, it seems that being around Papyrus and his father will do as much good for you as it will them. Hopefully, everything will work out." Toriel says. "You forgot some important information, though." I say and Toriel looks at me confused. "I did?" She asks confused. I hit the emergancy stop button.  
"Papyrus had an older brother, one that would have been my age if he was still alive. Don't...don't jerk me around, Toriel" I say, my left eye starting to glow. I back away from Toriel, holding my eye, trying to get the magic flare up under control. Toriel frowns. "I promise you, Sans, I had no idea there was an older son in the family. Gaster probably was trying to put the past behind him." She says getting closer. My eyes widen. "S-Stay back! I don't want to freeze you solid!" I say and Toriel stays back. "Sans...I would have never suggested you for this if I had known. Please believe me. I would never intentionally put you through any situation you are uncomfortable with. I can still reschedule and choose someone else." She says. I start to calm down, thinking about what might happen with Papyrus if I decided not to go through with this. Part of me, somewhere deep within me, screamed not to abandon Papyrus again....not when he was so close. The feeling caught me offguard.  
"No, I...I'm fine...I just needed a moment to get the surge in magic under control" I say. "Is everything alright in there? The elevator stopped suddenly" a voice on the elevator's intercom says. Toriel presses the call button. "It's fine, Grillby. Just a magical surge. We didn't want to risk anyone. It's under control now." She replies. "Alright, as long as you're sure." He replies. "I'm sure. We'll be up soon." Toriel answers and allows the elevator to continue to our floor. "You really need to take better care of yourself, Sans. Have you seen a doctor about your magic levels? They're getting out of control." She says. "Not yet, but I am planning on it soon. Just needed to get to summer break. You know what will happen. I'll land in the hospital for a week while they straighten it out, just for it to go crazy again in a month or two. I can't afford to miss any classes." I say and she frowns. She lets the subject drop as the elevator doors open revealing Grillby.  
His eyes widen. "Oh...That explains things. Good to see you again, Sans." He says and I have to stand a bit away from him. It's nothing against the guy. It's just he's fire and I'm ice. Being too close makes me feel ill. "Good to see you as well, G" I say and Toriel leads me to the room Papyrus is in. "Papyrus can be a handful, but he's been...quiet lately. So, keep an eye on him, Sans" She says and lets me into the room. The first thing I notice about Papyrus is how tall he is. 'He is sixteen? He's almost as tall as I am! I would have said he was at least eighteen.' I think. "Sorry for the delay, Papyrus. We had an issue with the elevator." Toriel says and he nods. "This is Sans, the one I spoke of." She says and Papyrus looks at me a little surprised. "What? Something on my face?" I ask. "No, just don't see many skeletons in the middle class anymore. It's kind of a surprise." He says.   
I shake my head. "That's a fine hello, Paps" I say. Papyrus looks at me a little mad. "What did you call me?" He asks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Papyrus. It just slipped out." I say and he relaxes a little. 'What the frost was that about?' I think and offer the paper bag to him. "what's this?" He asks. I smile a little. "A snack I picked up for us. I already had my half. The rest is all yours." I say as he looks in the bag. "Doughnut holes....haven't had these in ages....Thanks" He says and eats one. "a little chilly though" He says with a smile. "Sorry about that, my magic has been giving me trouble lately." I say. "It...it's alright. My..my brother used to freeze them a little when I was young. Made them a bit chewy." Papyrus says and I nod. "Why don't you boys go spend some time together? Just remember to be back by five pm." Toriel says and we nod.  
Song Choice: Head Above Water by Avril Lavigne  
Leaving the building, Papyrus looks around. "You don't have a vehicle?" He asks surprised. "I do, but I live in the area. Saves gas to walk." I say and he nods. "I usually save driving for rainy days or days when I'm not feeling well enough to be hoofing it all over town" I say. "It's an interesting way to get around, for sure." Papyrus says, eating a few doughnut holes. "It's how a lot of people get around. You never truly understand how lucky you are until you lose everything" I say making him look at me. "Sounds like you experience in the matter" Papyrus says. I nod. "When I was a kid, younger than you, I was in some kind of accident and left for dust on the side of a road...." I say shocking him.  
"I..wow....that's..." Papyrus says. "A lot...yeah. When I came to, I couldn't remember anything, not even my true name. Like someone wiped my life clean...." I say and he nods. I touch my right eyesocket. "Both of my eyelights used to shine, but the trama to my head stopped the right one from shinig like it's supposed to. They say it can be fixed, but I can't afford the procedure. Besides, I kind of like my eyes the way they are." I say and Papyrus nods. "I think it suits you....about earlier...My brother used to call me Paps." he says. "I'm sorry, Papyrus. I didn't mean to drag up memories." I say. "It's...chill, as you would say. I just haven't been called that in a long time. You can continue to call me that if you want." Papyrus says and I nod.  
Checking my phone, I see it's almost five pm. "We should head back soon. It's almost five." I say looking at the river from the bridge we're standing on. "Look, Paps...I know your dad is always busy, but just feel lucky you still have him...." I trail off. "Papyrus?" I say looking around. My soul seems to freeze in place when I find him standing on the railing of the bridge. "Paps, what the frost are you doing up there?" I ask rushing over to him. He looks at me. "I'm tired...Sans...so very tired of being second to a dead son....He's all my father obsesses over now...pouring all his hours chasing dead leads and rumors.....I'll never be Santious....He won't even miss me" Papyrus says and jumps. "Sleet! Paps!" I yell and manage to grab his hand. "Let me go, Cooler. It's better for everyone this way." Papyrus says.   
"Like the Frost it is!" I yell. Papyrus's hand slips and I jump after him. "Frost it!" I yell and I use my magic to freeze that section of the river. 'Must be thicker...needs to be thick enough to support him' I think as my left eyelight glows a bright, pale blue. Papyrus lands on the ice, thankfully unharmed, I can't claim the same luck. Landing wrong, I hear a snap as pain erupts in my left leg. I scream out in pain, not only from my leg, but the pain in my chest. 'Sleet...must have overdone it with the magic....at...at least Paps is safe' I think. "Sans? You...you saved me...why?" Papyrus says coming over. The sounds of sirens can be heard in the distance, but my chest and leg were taking up most of my attention.   
Taking advantage of Papyrus leaning over to check on me, I grab his scarf and pull him close so I'm in his face, making him flinch. "I don't know what the Frost put the idea your Father doesn't care in your head, but YOU listen good, and listen well, Papyrus" I growl, but manage to keep my magic under control. "You are so Frosting lucky YOU have a Father at all. He DOES care a LOT about YOU. I would to give anything to know who I am and who my parents are. YOU are loved, YOU will be missed, YOU have a future. SO, take your head out of the snow and look around. Because a lot of people care very much for YOU including ME!" I say and start to cough like crazy, my chest on fire, even more than my leg at the moment.  
Soon, local law enforcement have arrived and are trying to figure out how to get to us. "Paps...the ice..it's...*coughs* thick enough to get you to shore...you should go." I say. "...But I can't..." He says. "of *coughs* of course you can. Just go...my leg's broken, but you can get to safety" I say. Papyrus surprises me by picking me up. "Kiddo, you should just leave me....*coughs...Ice may not support us both together...*coughs* Don't know how thick I made it" I say. "Just shut up. I'm not going to leave you behind while your hurt and now, clearly sick. What kind of little brother do you take me for?" Papyrus says. "But we're not..." I say before I get another run of coughing. "According to that program, we are brothers, and brothers don't abandon each other!" Papyrus says. I lean my head against his shoulder. "You really need to eat more. Your really light, Sans" Papyrus says finally getting to shore, where paramedics are waiting to take me. That's about when I black out.  
Dream start  
"Hey Sans....what are you up to, my son?" A familiar voice asks me as I am packing. "Getting ready for my trip with mom. She said I could go with her this time. After she gets done with work, she said we're going to spend the rest of the day at the zoo." I say with a big smile. "Ah, is that so?" A blurry figure says sitting on the bed. "Your brother and I are going to miss you" the figure says, hugging me. I giggle. "Father! I'll be back before you two know it" I say trying to get away from my father. "I will always know when you are not around. I will always miss you, because that is what Fathers do, Sans" The figure says. "There's two of my boys" a voice says. I smile big. "Mom! I'm all set!" I say running up to the driver from one of my other dreams. "Is that so? Did you remember Gasty?" She asks and my eyes widen. "I almost forgot!" I say and grab a plushie (looks like a gaster blaster) and my bag. "Ok, now I'm ready!" I say. "Stay safe, love" father says and kisses mom. "Ewww" I say.  
Dream end  
I wake up coughing, and I vaguely register someone helping me sit up. "Get the doctor! Now!" I hear a voice say and I can't help what I say next. "F-father......where....where's Pappy......" I say making the person helping me freeze. "Sans...Sans....Sans....Worlds above." the voice says. "Sir, I need you to step out so we can work." I hear a doctor say bluntly. The grip on me tightens slightly before it lets go. "Very well, but I want to know if anything changes, Anything. He saved my son." The voice I now realise was Gaster says. "Of course" the doctor says as Gaster leaves and my vision clears. "Take it easy. You idiot. You should have been in ages ago for your unstable magic. You are lucky you didn't freeze anyone solid" the doctor says. "How long have I been out?" I ask. The doctor doesn't answer and leaves.  
After about an hour, a nurse comes in. "Sans, I need your permission to do a DNA test. A gentleman believes that you are his lost son." She says. I look at her a little shocked, but nod. I flinch as the needle goes into one of the magic veins in my arm. "You are looking better, by the way. You had everyone worried, Sans." She says. "How long?" I manage to ask. "Two weeks. It's been two weeks, Cooler." She says and leaves. 'Two weeks, I was out two weeks....Gaster, he said I saved his son...Papyrus is safe...' I think relieved. After about a half hour, Toriel comes in. "My child, you had everyone so worried." She says sitting next to me. "Papyrus?" I say. "He's fine. Shaken up, but fine. He's worried sick about you" She says. "How are things doing between him and his father?" I ask.  
She smiles. "Things have improved a bit. They've talked about him trying to end his life. Gaster cleared his schedule for a few days and spent them with Papyrus." She says and I nod. "T-that's good." I say and cough. "You really overdid it with your magic, Sans. I never thought you would catch pneumonia with your type of magic. According to the doctors, you're still recovering from it. Your leg is broken in several places. It will take some time to heal. Sans, why didn't you tell me you didn't have much food? I would have helped you. As would have Asriel and Chara." Toriel says looking disappointed. "I...I wanted to do it myself...." I say and she sighs. "This again. Haven't you learned by now that you can't do everything on your own?" She says. "I guess not....*coughs* I'm still learning" I say.  
"Hello Toriel, may I have a moment alone with Sans?" Gaster asks. Toriel studies Gaster a moment. "Ok, I need to call my son anyway. He and his wife are worried sick about Sans." She says and leaves. Gaster sighs and sits next to me. "Do you recall what you said to me at that dinner some time back, Sans? About my son?" Gaster asks looking at me seriously. "That he could be alive...." I say and he nods. "Gaster....does the name Gasty mean anything to you?" I ask and his face softens. "It was Santious's favorite toy. He carried it everywhere." He says. "Did...did Papyrus tell you anything I told him about myself?" I ask and he nods. "He told me everything, including the lecture you gave him. Very effective, I must say. He's changed a lot since that day." Gaster says.  
"Gaster.....while I was out of it...I had a dr-no...I think it was a memory....I was ten...getting ready for a trip. A figure came in...I couldn't see him clearly, but....his voice....." I say and Gaster nods, gently holding my hand. "That was the moring you and your mother went to the capital. That was the day that your mother died and you were stolen away." He says. "I..I'm sorry...I can't remember much. It's all a blank except the memories of that day, and even that is hazy." I say and he nods. "I understand. I asked for a DNA test and it proved what we know, my son." He says gently touching my head. It felt nice...until his hand brushed the scar, making me flinch in pain. "Sans, what's wrong?" Gaster asks suddenly worried.  
"That...that scar on my head. It hurts when touched." I say and Gaster frowns. "How did you get it?" He asks concerned. "I...I think I got it in the accident." I say and he nods. "Explains your memory loss." Gaster says and I nod. "I...I don't want to upset you, but I..." I trail off. "You're not comfortable calling me father right now." He says and I nod. "I also don't want Papyrus to know...at least for now. I..I can't remember all those memories we've had and I don't want to hurt him. If...no...when I remember, I will tell him myself" I say and Gaster nods. "I can understand. I know now, but it does hurt that you cannot remember." Gaster says. Soon, Toriel comes back with Papyrus. "You...You really are awake, brother" Papyrus says coming over.  
"Careful, Papyrus. He still has a long way to go to heal." Gaster says and Paps nods. He gently hugs me. "Hey...I'm going to be fine, Paps" I say rubbing his back. "I..I'm so sorry, Cooler...If I didn't jump...you would be fine right now" Papyrus says. I frown. "Papyrus, What happened, Happened. Nothing is going to change that. What's important is that you learned some valuable lessons from it. You learned how much your father cares for you. You also learned how your actions can harm others. Both are important lessons to learn." I say and he nods. "Too bad you had to get hurt for me to learn those lessons" Papyrus says. Papyrus looks at Gaster. "Father, what about Cooler's living arangements? He won't be able to work in his condition." Papyrus asks concerned.  
I suddenly realise that Papyrus is right. I can't do my job with my leg as bad as it was. Gaster chuckles making me look at him. "Sans can stay with us until he recovers. When he does, He can live in the guest house. I'd say he's earned the trust involved staying with us" Gaster says making both me and Papyrus smile. "I..." I start to say. "Sans, you have done a great service to me and my son. You deserve what you are being given." Gaster says and Papyrus looks at me with pleading eyelights. "I guess I will be your guest once I'm released." I say and Papyrus looks so happy. "If it is alright with you, I'll have your apartment packed up and the contents moved to the estate" Gaster says and I nod. "It would save me a lot of trouble." I say and Gaster nods.  
It takes two more weeks for me to recover from the pneumonia and be discharged from the hospital. "Your leg will take three to six months to heal, and you may end up with a limp, Sans. Do not try to stand on it. " The doctor says. "Don't worry. He won't be doing much of anything for a while except video chat classes from the college he attends." Gaster says. The doctor nods. "Try to keep the leg elevated at home. It will reduce the swelling." The doctor says and Gaster nods. An SUV soon pulls up. The doors open and reveals a lift so I can get into the vehicle. I glare at the vehicle, but say nothing. Over the past two weeks, I've had to accept the harsh truth that I need help. However, that doesn't mean that I like it.  
"Ready to go home?" Papyrus asks and I nod. Gaster helps me into the vehicle. Once I'm secure, Gaster and Papyrus get into the vehicle. "Can we stop by Muffet's. It's alright if I stay in the vehicle. I just want to let Muffet know that I'm alright." I say and Gaster nods. We park outside Muffet's bakery and Gaster goes inside. Not long after, He exists with Muffet in hot pursuit. I smile at her. "Hey Muffet" I say. She glares. "Hey? Hey? You had me worried sick, bonehead" Muffet says. I look at her apologetically. "I'm really sorry I didn't let you know how I was doing." I say and she huffs. "You better be. Have you called Undyne or Professor Alpyhs?" She asks. "Professor Alyphs, yes, but not Undyne...I don't know if I want her to see me like this." I say. Muffet smirks. "What?" I say concerned.   
"You love Undyne" Muffet says bluntly. I blink at her. "I do not! She's a great friend, that's it" I say. "They say denial is the first step" Muffet says. I groan. "Don't tell me that you are going to start teasing me about Undyne" I say. Muffet giggles. "Call it payback for making me worry so much." she says. I sigh and smile. "That sounds fair." I say. "So, how are you doing now?" She asks. "I have metal rods keeping my leg in one piece. Can't do hardly anything on my own. How do you think I'm doing?" I say sarcastic. Muffet smirks. "You hate it. About time you let someone look after you for once." She says. "I am not letting anyone do anything. I have no choice in the matter" I say and she smiles.  
Song Choice: Fight Song by Rachel Platten  
On the trip to the estate, I decide to call Undyne to have her come see me. The first call goes straight to voicemail. I sigh and try again. I know that she's awake. The phone rings a few times before she answers. "You've got some nerve, Cooler." She says, her voice sounding dangerous. "Undyne..." I say. "Save it, Sans. I don't care. You vanished on the fraternity, your family here....on me" She says. I sigh. "I was in the Hospital, Undyne." I say. A few minutes pass by before she says anything. "....are you alright, punk?" she says. "Ended up with a broken leg and pneumonia." I say. "What the heck, Cooler? What happened?" She says. I sigh. "Do you remember a news report about a suicide attempt where the river froze over?" I ask. "Yeah, It was a huge topic on campus for a while. Why?" She asks. "Undyne, I saved that kid using my magic. When I hit the Ice, my leg snapped due to how my health is. I also overdid it with my magic, which caused me to catch pneumonia." I explain.  
"So, what took you so long to call me?" She asks. "I was in a coma for the first two weeks. Most of the other two I was either coughing or passed out from exhaustion" I say. "Point proven. Look, I'll let everyone know what went down." She says. "Thanks, hey, do you think you can manage to pull the notes together I missed? Several members share classes with me." I ask. "Sure, Punk. It'll take some arm twisting but it'll get done." she says. "You're the best, Undyne" I say and I hear her laugh. "You bet I am." she says. "Undyne...do you think you can come see me? I...*sighs* i missed you" I say. "Sure...I missed you too. Where do I need to go?" She replies and I give her directions. "I'll see you soon, Cooler" She says and we hang up.  
"How did she take it?" Gaster asks. "She was furious until I told her I was in the hospital." I say and Gaster nods. Funny enough, Undyne beats us there. I sigh. "It's like a bandaid, bro. Just get it over with" papyrus says and I nod. Gaster gets out. "You must be Undyne. Give me hand? It's easier on his leg if two peolpe help." Gaster says and she nods. "Dang, Cooler. You're a mess" Undyne says helping gaster get me out of the vehicle. "I've been told" I deadpan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooler gets adjusted to his new normal, and meets someone new. Is love in the air for our boy? Papyrus grows as a person and Gaster gives up the search for Santious aka Cooler, freeing up more time to be with his sons. Papyrus becomes concerned by his father's sudden decision to call of the investigation.

Cooler's POV  
Undyne pushes the wheelchair as Papyrus gets what little I had at the hospital. "But seriously, I missed you, Undyne." I say, happy the medicine is working beacause my leg is being jostled a little. "I missed you too, punk! Oh! I finally got a girlfriend!" Undyne says and I smile. "That's great. Who did the fish catch?" I joke. She chuckles. "Professor Alphys" She says making me speechless. "It's not against the rules since I don't take any of her classes" Undyne points out. I shake my head. "Muffet thought we had the hots for each other" I say and Undyne chuckles. "Seriously? You're more like a brother to me, punk" She says as we get inside. Undyne whistles. "Talk about an upgrade" She says. "It's just until my leg heals" I say.  
"And you can walk again on your own power" Gaster says bringing in a bag of clothes from my old apartment. "Anyways, shouldn't your leg be already healed?" Undyne asks. "The doctors don't want to risk making my soul unstable with how it is. Healing magic has a tendancy to put a strain on the soul." I say. "That, and Cooler's soul is at a delicate balance. Anything could tip its magic too low or too high" Gaster says and Undyne nods. "So, how are you going to do your classes?" Undyne asks as we go into the living room. "I spoke with the Dean and explained what happened. They agreed to allow Cooler to take video classes until he recovers." Gaster says and she nods. "That's fine and all, but who's going to help him when you are at work and Papyrus is at school?" Undyne asks. "I am right here, you know? I can..." I say before they both shout no.   
"I will hire a caretaker for him." Gaster says. "I don't need a babysitter" I say. Gaster looks at me. "We already went through this, Sans. You are not in the condition to overexhert yourself. The doctor said that not only does your leg need to heal, but your soul as well." Gaster says surprising Undyne. "Sans...." She says. "When I used my magic to freeze the river, I overdid it...by a lot. That's why I caught pneumonia. My soul was weak enough that the cold of my magic made me sick." I say. "And so, he's not to strain himself. As weak as his soul is, he could very well fall ill again." Gaster says. "A lot of effort for someone that saved your son." Undyne says. After making sure that Papyrus is upstairs doing his homework, Gaster comes back. "That is because Sans is my son as well." Gaster says.  
Undyne blinks a few minutes. "Wow, yeah, I can definitely see it. Explains why Cooler is so flipping tall. Can't tell you how many times his head hit the ceiling at the frat house. That first time, well, I never heard him cuss so much. I'm not talking about his ice versions either." Undyne says making Gaster look at me. I look away. "When I bumped my head, it happened to be the spot where my scar is. It's really sensitive, even now. Hitting it that hard blinded me for a few minutes and talk about hurt. It was like a hot poker being jammed into my head. You'd cuss too" I explain. "Once your leg and soul are better, we are getting that seen to" Gaster says and I nod. My eyes start to droop, and Gaster smiles a little. "I'm afraid Cooler needs his rest now, Undyne." He says and she nods. "Get him to bed. I'll wait so you can explain to me why he suffered alone as long as he did in college" She says as Gaster takes me to a room on the ground floor.  
Song Choice: Only Hope from A Walk To Remember  
Later, I wake up to singing. It's not unpleasent, or loud, but it's there. It moves through the house, coming closer to my room. It then stops as a knock is heard. "I'm awake" I say. The door opens to reveal a Masic, one I recognize. "Good to see you again, Cooler" She says with a kind smile. "Just how many jobs do you have?" I ask as she helps me sit up. She smiles sadly. "Just two. The one in the main office and this one. This one actually counts towards my college credit though." She says sitting beside me. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well, I'm taking courses in advanced medical care and diagnosis, along with the usual courses expected for one wishing to become a doctor." She says.  
"That's quite a workload, not to mention costly." I say and she nods. "I actually got a scholarship through the hospital you were in." She says surprising me. "Really?" I ask and she nods. "Those possessing healing magic are automatically put on a strict teaching schedule as soon as the magic presents itself......" She says trailing off. She looks to be lost a moment, like she was remembering something....something painful. "Are you alright?" I ask. She chuckles. "I should be asking you that" She says, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes anymore. "I'm fine, you seemed lost for a moment." I say. She looks down. "It's...difficult to explain" She says. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." I say and she smiles a little. "I..have another form" She says.   
"Really?" I ask surprised and interested both. She nods. "I usually don't stay in it while I'm not at home." She says. "That doesn't sound too healthy for your soul. From what I heard, dual form users must use both forms on a regular basis or they get sick" I say and she nods. "I...I don't really like my other form. It makes me feel naked. I mean, for a skeleton, It probably isn't but I was born in masic form." She says and transforms into a skeleton with soft pink smoke like hair and eyelights. I gasp. "What?" She asks a little nervous. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" I ask making her blush. I notice three scars that stretch across her left eye. 'I didn't notice any scars in her Masic form.' I think. "You have sacrs....is that another reason?" I ask and she nods.  
Song Choice: Dear Me by Nichole Nordeman  
"A lot of people like to stare and gossip. It tends to get out of control, and it hurts....trying to get through my classes in peace" She says and I nod. "I say let them talk. Your scars just prove that you survived. Don't let them stop you from being yourself.....Speaking of you, I never got your name. Pretty uncool of me" I say and she smiles. "Tibia honest, I'm pretty shy at the office. My name is Alyssa." She says and I smile. "That's a nice name." I say and she smiles. "Thanks. Now, let's see about getting you changed and in the chair." She says making me blush. "Look, I've seen it all, ok? No need to be bashfull" She says.  
Alyssa's POV  
I smile at him and my hair and eyes turn red, making he stare. "Oh...*hair and eyes change to a sky blue* They change according to my mood" I say and he nods. "How about we start with picking an outfit?" I say and he nods. I go to the dresser. "I should have some basketball shorts. They'll do since my jeans are not going to be possible with my leg" Cooler says. I nod and get a pair of blue and white shorts, underwear, a blue shirt. "I won't need a hoodie or my jacket since I'm not going anywhere" He says and I come over. "Cooler, I want you to know right now. I always...um had a crush on you. This isn't how I wanted to see you. Trust me" I say and he smiles softly. "Thanks...I...I think I am ready to do this" He says and I help him get dressed.  
After about a half hour of work, I push cooler to the kitchen for some breakfast. "I know it probably makes you feel less of a man to need help, but it doesn't cooler. Besides, how often do you get a girl like me to completely focus on just you as her job?" I say making him chuckle. "You have a point there, Alyssa." He says. I start cooking Cooler some breakfast. "So, Gaster and Papyrus are gone?" Cooler asks and I nod. "Father-son outing. They really needed to relax a bit." I say and he nods. "They've been worried about me." He says. "And they have every right to be. Gaster is your father after all. Even though Papyrus doesn't know how true it is, he sees you as a brother....family looks out for each other." I say and finish cooking. "Are you alright?" Cooler asks as I put the plate before him. "I'll be fine. It's nothing for you to concern yourself with." I say and turn to go clean the dishes.  
Cooler grabs my arm gently, but also firmly. "Alyssa, you have seen me naked, you can at least be honest with me. Trust is a two way street. Do you not trust me?" Cooler asks. "I..." I start to say when we hear the door open. Cooler lets my arm go. "We're back, Alyssa" We hear Gaster say as he and Papyrus come to the dining area. I smile big. "Welcome home, Sir" I say. "I hope Sans hasn't been too much trouble." Gaster says. "He was no trouble at all. I just got him some breakfast, and was about to do clean up." I say. Gaster nods and smiles. "It is nice to see you embrace your other half, Alyssa." He says making Cooler look at me in confusion. "It's just better in this form to assist Sans given I have more strength." I say and get to cleaning.  
Papyrus soon comes in and stares at me. "Papyrus, it is rude to stare. You've met Alyssa. You have been told about this form." Gaster says. My back is to them, so my panic is staying low. "It is fine, Sir. I'm used to it." I say. "No, it isn't, Alyssa. I do my best to make sure Papyrus is open minded about the world and accepting of others" Gaster says coming over. "Papyrus, come take over the cleaning. Alyssa and I are going to take a walk in the garden." Gaster says. "Yes Father." Papyrus says and I follow Gaster to the garden. When we get there, Gaster and I sit down on a bench. "Are you sure Sans didn't do anything?" Gaster asks. "I'm sure. He just wanted to know....more about me. Things I'm not sure I'm ready to face yet." I say and he nods. "I know, Chimera. I know" Gaster says rubbing my back.   
"I thought I asked you not to call me that" I say gripping my shirt with my right hand above my heart. "Apologies. I tend to forget." Gaster says. I nod. "However, I think it would do you good to tell Santious about it. You cannot continue to keep this locked away. It's not how your magics work." Gaster says. I watch a hummingbird for a moment. "Do you remember how you found me?" I ask. "Of course I do. It's not something I can forget....Alyssa, your name and place in life can always change. However, until you forgive yourself for what happened, you will never control it" Gaster says and gets up. I follow him back to the kitchen where Papyrus and Sans are playing a card game. "Got a four?" Sans asks. "Nyeh heh heh, Go fish, brother" Papyrus says as we come up.  
"Sans....can we talk alone?" I ask. He looks at me. "Not going to run away again, are ya?" He asks. "I...I won't" I say and he nods. I take him out to the garden, where the roses grow tall enough to hide us from the house. "Not planning to dust me, are ya?" Sans asks and I shake my head. "Just want some privacy is all." I say and sit on the ground next to his chair. "There are worse things out there than what you are going through. Things so horrible, that they'd even give Nightmare nightmares....My birth name was Chimera. I was born to a pair of skeleton scientists that are...dust now. The things they did to me...their own daughter....I still have flashbacks and nightmares from it." I say. "How did you get away?" Sans asks.  
"...I didn't. Gaster's unit was doing a raid on the area because of the reports of drugs being manufacted in the area....One of the criminals he was chasing ran into the lab where I was locked up. I don't really remember much of that day, but Gaster said he found me there, almost dust in his arms." I say looking at the roses across from me. ".....I'm sorry...." Cooler says. "For what? You were right. If you are going to trust me to see you naked, I at least need to give you some trust. It's just a hard subject to talk about....." I say and hug my knees, hair going blue again. "I'm a killer, Cooler....I killed my parents." I say. "Alyssa, look at me" Cooler says and I look at him. There's no fear in his gaze, only concern. "They did things that parents shouldn't. They hurt you, and probably would have never stopped. You had every right to defend yourself." He says and I smile a little, pink mixing with the blue in my hair and eyes.  
"My magics....they made themselves known and I destroyed their souls....as if they were just made of glass." I say and Cooler looks surprised. "I have both healing and creation magics. My creation magic allows me to make cloth, stone, or crystal objects. However...." I trail off. "When mixed with healing magic, you can heal or destroy a soul." Cooler says and I nod. "I was five when Gaster found me. You would have been seven at the time. When they were sure I was back to health, I was isolated. I had to undergo a lot of soul therapy and training to keep my magic under control.....I was so lonely, but they didn't want to risk that I would shatter someone's soul. Some never thought I should be let to walk with the public...said I was just a monster.....one that shouldn't even live" I say the pink vanishing from my hair and eyes.  
"Every soul is precious and deserves to live, Alyssa" A voice says and we see Gaster come over. "Alyssa's parents were working on projects involving soul manipulation. Alyssa has a rainbow soul. Through their experiments, they forced it into many different situations. That included situations where it was extremely weak. If Alyssa had not lashed out, her parents would have been put to death for their crimes against her and the illegal experimentation on souls." Gaster says and Cooler nods. "Alyssa isn't even my original name...It's Chimera..." I say. "I can see why you'd change it. Try to leave it all behind, but that's not healthy, Alyssa." Cooler says and I nod. "I have sessions with Mettaton once every two weeks." I say. "Well, how about we leave all this bad air, and go out for some lunch?" Gaster asks. We smile and nod.  
Cooler's POV  
Alyssa is quite strong for everything she's been through. She just tries to keep smiling despite everything. It's endearing, to say the least. I can't help but watch her. Her eyes and hair changing color to suit what mood she's in. Pink, she's happy, and it's my favorite. Light blue, she's sad...I could do without seeing that one on her. Green...I guess that's when she is experiencing a mix of emotions. I smile at her as we ride in the car to a small resturant with Gaster and Papyrus. After everyone is out of the vehicle, Alyssa pushed the wheelchair behind Gaster as Papyrus follows behind us. The hostess greets us warmly and shows us to a table, pulling away a chair so I can be at the table. I smile seeing Alyssa is still in her skeleton form as she sits between me and Gaster.  
Song Choice: A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman - Nightcore Female version  
"So, how have you been, Alyssa. I, sadly haven't been able to check on you like I used to" Gaster says. Alyssa smiles. "It's fine, Gaster. I've been doing fine. I developed a method of treating weakened souls. It's been quite successful in helping children recover and lead happy lives." Alyssa says surprising me. "That's amazing, Alyssa." Papyrus says as we order. "The patent alone would be a nice sum for you" Gaster says. Alyssa hides behind her menu, hiding her hair and eyes from view. "It's already gone. A lot of things came up that I needed to take care of." She says. 'What is she hiding?' I think but let it go. "What things, Alyssa?" Gaster asks with a frown. "Nothing bad....I promise you that" She says. "Can you look me in the eye when you say that, Alyssa?" Gaster deadpans. Alyssa says nothing at first and then lowers her menu. Her hair and eyes are a bright red and she's blushing like crazy.  
"It's nothing bad, just something I really don't want to have to explain, all right?" She says playing with a whisp of her smoke hair. Gaster sighs. "You donated it, didn't you?" Gaster says and Alyssa nods. "I make enough with the soul therapies I'm helping create. I don't really need so much money, Gaster. Sure, it's nice to have anything your soul desires, but in the end, does that really make one happy?" Alyssa says as our orders are brought out. "...You make a valid point. So, which charity was it this time?" He asks, making Alyssa nervous again. 'She's adorable when she's blushing like that.' I think. "I'd rather not say, Gaster." She says making me curious. "Why not? If it's a fraud, I don't want you taken for what you're worth." Gaster says. Alyssa looks at me, making me feel uneasy.  
"It...I donated to the college to help pay off the tuitions of a few students. I got to see the list of those that couldn't get aid or didn't want a mountain of debt. I then looked at their grades and choose accordingly." Alyssa says and I realize that I was one of those students she mentioned. "Explains why I don't have to worry about it anymore." I say and Alyssa blushes. "I really wanted it to remain unknown what I did, but..." She trails off. Gaster sighs. "I just had to go investigator on you." Gaster says and she nods. "Cooler, I didn't want you to know because of how I felt about you. I didn't want love if it's built on some kind of need to repay me. I...I don't want that." Alyssa says, her hair and eyes going light blue as she stands up. "Please, excuse me" She says before going to the bathroom.  
Alyssa's POV  
I go to the bathroom to clear my head and to think. Gaster just couldn't leave it be, could he? I really don't want any kind of credit, or a pat on the back....I just want a family of my own with a man I love and loves me without any pesky overhang of one form or another. I don't want some fake love built on money or power.....I want the real kind, the kind that lasts. I sigh and collect myself, my hair and eyes returning to my neutral green. I go back to the table, but get stopped by the owner of the resturant, Alexander. "Alyssa, it's been ages" He says and reaches his hand out to shake mine. I leave my hands where they are at my sides. "No offense, Alex, but I...I really don't want to be touched right now." I say and he nods, lowering his hand.  
"Are you alright, kiddo?" He asks looking a little concerned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I say. "Because you look like you are about to cry and your hair is light blue again" He points out. I sigh and manage to get it back to green again. "Just been one of those days" I say. Then, Papyrus runs up. "Alyssa, there you are. We were so worried when you left like that. Are you ok?" He says. Alex looks from him to me. "I guess I should leave you to it. Remember, I'm always around if you need to talk." Alex says and leaves. I sigh. "I'll be fine, Papyrus. I just needed a moment." I say and he nods. "Well, they just brought the food out." He says and we go back to the table. Gaster looks at me. "Please, Gaster, just no. Let's just enjoy the meal and try to laugh. ok?" I say sitting down and he nods.  
"I have something to say before we do, Alyssa" Cooler says. I look at him. His face is calm, but his one eyelight seems to tremble. "I do not care it was you that did what you did. I do appreciate it, but money has never been a defining trait to me when it came to girls. It's the soul I look at. Are they kind? Are they smart enough so I can hold a intelligent conversation with? Do they have good morals? That sort of thing. What I'm trying to say is that I was kind of an idiot not to have noticed you long before now. I'll kick my own tail everyday knowing how much time I wasted I could have had with you" Cooler says and I blush, my hair and eyes going red. "I guess, I'm trying to ask you to be my girl, Alyssa" He says and I nod still blushing.  
Gaster and Papyrus both smile as I lean over and give Cooler a quick kiss. Cooler blushes this time and he's so flipping cute with his blue blush. I giggle, my hair and eyes returning to pink and we enjoy our meal. A bit into our meal, Alex comes up to us. "Hey, Alyssa, Can I ask a small favor?" He says. "Sure, what's up, Alex?" I say, having already finished my lunch. "Besides the ceiling, roof, and sky? My singer for the house band is running a little late. Would it be possible for you to cover for him until he gets here?" He asks and I sigh and get up. "Sure thing, but only until he gets here" I say and follow Alex to the stage.  
Song Choice: Boys Like You by Anna Clendening (Alyssa sings this. not going to type out the lyrics)  
Cooler's POV  
I watch Alyssa leave with the owner of the place. "I didn't know she sang" Gaster says. "I did. Heard her this morning before I got out of bed. She has a nice voice. Music starts and we look to see Alyssa come out on the small stage the place has. I smile as her eyes meet mine. She smiles a little and starts to sing. The change in her was almost immediate. She almost seemed lost in the music, her hair and eyes a beautiful light purple color. I find myself wondering if I would ever get tired of hearing Alyssa sing. Gaster and Papyrus seem just as captivated as I am, staring at the stage. I could barely see it, but Gaster was swaying to the music. I smile and clap when the song is over.Soon, Alyssa returns to the table. "That was amazing, Alyssa. You truly have a beautiful voice" Gaster says, making Alyssa blush. "I used to want to be a singer when I was young, but when my magic came, It was clear that my path was elsewhere" Alyssa says and we nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following lunch, Cooler is watching as Gaster is putting away all the old files to his wife and son's investigation. Papyrus wants to know why his father is giving up.

Cooler's POV  
I watch as Gas-Father puts away the files from that night into a cardboard box marked closed. "I never imagined that this would actually happen. " Gaster says and I nod. "Some things are such a big part of our lives that things seem strange without them." I say and Father nods. "I am glad you have enough of your memory to call me Father again....It was difficult" He says and I nod. "Took a while for the memory to surface, but I am glad too." I say. Father continues to work in silence for a while. After about an hour, there's a knock at the office door. "Enter." Father says and Papyrus comes in. "Ah, Papyrus, it is getting late. Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Father asks looking at him. "Father...are you sick?" Papyrus asks concerned. Father looks confused a moment. "Why would you think that, son?" He says, stopping for a moment.  
"You've stopped working on the investigation for some time, and now you're storing away your files." Papyrus says. Father sighs rubbing his forehead. "I'm fine, Papyrus. It's just time to let it rest." Father says. Papyrus frowns a little. "You've given up, haven't you? After all this time....Why now?" Papyrus asks sounding upset. Father looks at me and I nod. Papyrus looks from him to me. "Papyrus, I found Santious" Father says. Papyrus looks surprised and then hopeful. "Y-you did? Is he alright?" Papyrus says crying a little. "I'm fine, Pappy...other then not remembering much" I say making him jump in surprise. He looks at me a moment and starts to laugh. I frown. "What?" I ask. "It's very obvious now that I think about it. I mean, you're the right age. You have the same allergies and health problems. Even some of your behaviors are the same. What I don't understand is why didn't you tell me sooner?" Papyrus asks sounding hurt.  
"We weren't entirely sure. We didn't want to get your hopes up and hurt your relationship with Cooler if he wasn't Santious." Father says and paps nods. "I guess that makes sense." He says. "However, don't try to force Santious to remember, Papyrus. these things take time." Father says and he nods. "I may remember everything, or I may not. It's not exactly clear cut." I say and he nods, giving me a hug. I chuckle hugging him back. "Oh! Be right back!" Papyrus says and runs out of the office. I look at Father and he shrugs. "I hope we did the right thing telling him." I say and Father nods. Papyrus soon returns holding something white and fuzzy. "Paps, is that?" I say and he nods. He hands it to me. It's a battered, but intact Gasty. I smile, my hand running over the soft fabric. "I thought you should have it back." Papyrus says and I nod.  
My hand soon comes across an opening behind Gasty's spines. Sticking my hand inside, I feel something inside the plushie. I frown. "Papyrus, did you put something in it?" I ask. Papyrus looks confused. "No, I didn't even know it had a pocket" he says. "Whatever it is, must have been there since you put it there, Sans." Father says and I nod. Grabbing the item, I pull it out to find out its a book of some kind. "A book?" I say putting Gasty down. I open it to the first page to see a child's handwriting. Day one, Mother says that boys can have diaries too. She said they were called Journals. So, I asked if I could have one. It made her smile a little and she hugged me. Mother said I need to find somewhere safe and hidden for my journal. Somewhere no one would think to look. So, I am going to put it in Gasty. Father is busy with work this week. So, mother and I are going to have fun drawing and playing in the park. Father works really hard....mother says that he catches bad people that hurt others, the real monsters, not the one in my closet. I went to watch Father work in his office earlier. He didn't like it because he said the pictures were not something I should see. Mother had a surprise for us too. She said that there was going to be a new arrival and Father hugged her, whirling her around. What does new arrival mean? It must be good since mother and father are both so happy. I read the first page aloud.  
Father smiles softly. "I...I remember writing this....." I say and Papyrus smiles big. "Really?" He asks and I nod. Closing it, I rub my forehead, a headche started to make itself known. "I don't think I should try reading it all right away. My head is killing me" I say and they nod. "Who was the new arrival?" Papyrus asks. Father chuckles. "It was you, Papyrus. Sans started the journal the day we found out your mother was expecting you" Father says making Papyrus smile. "I think I need to lay down....." I say weakly. Father suddenly looks concerned. "Sans, what's wrong, son?" He says coming over to me. "My-my soul hurts...." I say.He frowns. "Remembering so much today must have stressed your soul too much. Let's get you to bed. Papyrus, can you call Alyssa? She'll be able to stablize Sans's soul again." Father says pushing the wheelchair to my room.  
Alyssa's POV  
I'm at home in my Masic aka human form eating dinner with my adopted father, Asy when I get a phone call. Dad frowns a little. "Alyssa, what did we say about phones at the table?" He says. "Sorry, it may be Gaster. Cooler's soul is very weak right now." I say and he nods. I answer the phone. "Hello?" I say. Hello? Alyssa? I hear Papyrus say. "Yeah, it's me, Papyrus. What's going on?" I ask getting worried. Gaster wouldn't call or have Papyrus call this late if it wasn't important. It's Santious...his soul...he says it hurts pretty bad. Father is sitting with him, but he doesn't look too good. Can you make it? Papyrus asks sounding scared. 'So, he knows now. Makes things easier' I think. "Ok, here's what I need you to do, Papyrus. Do you remember that cd I gave Gaster some time back?" I ask. I..I think so. He says. "You need to play track three on that cd. The frequency of that specific track will help keep his soul stable until I get there" I say grabbing my coat.  
Ok, track three. I think I can do that. Alyssa, please hurry....I can't lose him again Papyrus says before hanging up. "Alyssa, what's going on?" Dad says worried. "Something has seriously stressed Cooler's soul. His soul's balance is off-kilter. If I don't hurry, his soul will fade." I say pulling on my coat. Dad frowns. "Then, I'm driving. You need to get there in a hurry." He says grabbing his coat as well. We get in the truck and dad speeds off to the Gaster residence. About halfway, we get pulled over by an officer. My hair and eyes go white in a panic. "Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asks. "With all due respect, sir, yes, but that's not my biggest concern right now." Dad says making the officer frown.  
"And why is that?" He asks. "Sir" I say and he looks at me. "I just received a phone call from Investigator Gaster's son, Papyrus. Gaster's eldest, Santious is experiencing extreme soul fluxuations. Before you say Santious is dead, the hospital has on file, a DNA test proving that Sans AKA Cooler is in fact, Santious. I am the only soul healer in this city. Every moment we waste could mean Santious's life." I say. The officer nods. "Then, I apologize for the hold-up. If you'd ride with me, I can get you there faster, miss" He says. I nod. "Dad, I'll meet you there. Stay safe" I say and go to get in the squad car.  
True to his word, we arrive at Gaster's home in record time. I grab my bag and rush inside. The Officer follows, probably to varify my story. I soon enter Cooler's room. "Alyssa, thank goodness you made it." Gaster says and I come over. "Gaster, I know you don't want to, but I need you and Papyrus to wait outside the house. I cannot risk my magic affecting your souls as well. It could harm you." I say and he nods. "Gaster sir, so, you did call on the girl?" The officer asks and he nods. "We must exit the house. Soul magic is very delicate business. Alyssa needs to focus on my son's soul frequency, but will be unable to with us too close." Gaster explains as they leave. Once I am sure that everyone is at a safe distance, I listen for Cooler's soul. I can barely hear it. It's so quiet....not a good sign.   
Gently pulling Cooler's soul, I hold it and let out a whistle. The frequency is specific to the soul I'm strengthening. At first, the soul seems to fight my magic until it recognizes me. Then, it slowly starts to grow strong again. I flinch as Ice crystals start to form on my hands. I figured this might happen, and will deal with it after Cooler is stable again. After a few moments, my hands are numb and I can finally stop. I gently place Cooler's soul back into his body and he starts to rest easier. Trying to avoid using my hands, I use a pen and my mouth to dial Gaster's number. Alyssa? Is everything alright in there? Gaster asks concerned. I drop the pen. "Santious is stable again, but....I...I need help. I can't feel my hands" I say and Gaster hangs up. I soon hear the door swing open as Gaster runs into the room.  
My Dad follows Gaster in. "Alyssa, are you alright?" Dad asks. "I--I think my hands have frostbite...." I say. Gaster frowns. "How did this happen?" He asks leading me away from Cooler's room. "I have to literally hold the soul to strengthen it. Cooler's magic is Ice...." I say and Gaster nods. "So, you managed to save Cooler, but you may lose your hands?" My dad says. "No, it doesn't look that bad. However, she will need to go to the hospital. Can you watch over Sans For me?" Gaster asks my Dad. "Of course" He says. Gaster rushes me to the hospital. I flinch a little in pain as they treat my hands for frostbite. "Alyssa, how did this even happen?" the doctor asks. Now, I know what you are thinking. Yes, I am a soul specialist. I got that title early on. "She was saving my son's life." Gaster says.  
"Oh, that makes sense now. His magic is Ice, correct?" The doctor asks and Gaster nods. "...We failed to prepare her for skeleton souls. Alyssa, from now on, always be in your skeleton form when healing a soul. Skeleton bodies are far more able to cope with extreme conditions than Masics are." He says as he heals my hands. "You are very lucky the frostbite did not get that deep. Any deeper, and We would have to have had to do surgery" He says and I nod. Gaster sighs in relief. "How is your son doing?" He asks Gaster. "Sleeping soundly when we left him with Alyssa's father." Gaster says and he nods. "Whatever caused the fluxuations should be resolved by morning. That's how Alyssa's magic works. It strengthens and repairs." He says. "So...my son may remember his past?" Gaster asks. "It's entirely possible. Alyssa, how did the soul look?" He asks.  
"Beforehand, it had several healed cracks and one fresh one. Afterwards, they had healed entirely." I say. The doctor nods. "Then, his soul should be able to fuction as it normally should. Souls hold our memories and very being. Our brains just translate it for us." He says. We nod. "For the next couple days, no running water unless someone checks the temperature for you first. The nerves are still a bit raw, and numb. This will heal with rest." He says and we soon leave. I'm wearing thin gloves to protect my skin until the nerves fully heal. "I truly am sorry, Alyssa" Gaster says and I wave him off. "That's medicine for you. The unexpected tends to happen" I say and he nods. "At least the damage was minimal" He says and I nod.  
Cooler's POV  
I wake up in my room. 'Wasn't I in Father's office?' I think. My eyes wander, landing on a very familar Skeleton. "H-hey Asy" I say, my voice harsh from my dry throat. He smiles a little. "Hey kid. Feeling any better?" He asks getting me a drink of water. I nod after taking a drink of water. "Yeah....what are you doing here?" I ask. Asy rubs his head. "Well, Alyssa is my daughter. She had to come pull your soul from fading." He says. I look at him shocked. "Ok...I have so many questions now." I say. "First one is probably how Alyssa's my daughter. *I nod* After I was released from...there, I saw her as I was leaving. She had no one, and the hospital only looked after her because of her magical prowess. No one would get near her. They said she was a monster, a killer, and a freak of nature. Well, that got me mad. She was just a child. She didn't deserve to be treated like that." He says and I nod.  
"Well, after a long court battle, I was allowed to adopt Alyssa as long as she continued her training as a healer. She was scared at first." He says. "I know...she told me about her parents." I say surprising him. "Perhaps, she is healing at least a little then. Well, the first thing my adopted sister, Furg and I noticed was that the color white terrifies her. In her skeleton form, white is her full on panic color." Asy says. "But she wears white." I say. He nods. "She didn't always. A small amount like what she normally wears, doesn't bother her. It's a completely white outfit or room that will make her break down. From what I understand, her parents dressed her in a white medical gown her whole life and kept her in a white walled room. The hospital didn't help matters much when they got her. She was free from the pain, but not the white walls." He says.  
"Don't they know that only hurts a damaged soul more? I'm surprised she didn't go insane." I say and he nods. "As am I, but she's stronger than most her age." Asy says and I nod. I don't think I would be able to survive the horrors she went through." I say and he nods. "Speaking of Alyssa, where is she?" I ask and Asy frowns. "At the hospital" He says and I automatically worry. "What happened?" I ask. Asy rubs his head. "Before I tell you, know that this wasn't your fault. The blame falls on the ones that trained her. Alyssa wasn't prepared for your Ice magic when she strengthened your soul. It caused frostbite in her hands. Your Father, Gaster, just called before you woke up. She'll be fine. So don't you go blaming yourself, Sans." Asy says and I nod sadly. "They failed to warn her to be in her skeleton form when healing skeleton souls. Masic forms are more fragile to heat and cold then skeleton forms. Luckily, the damage wasn't bad enough to warrent surgery. They were able to have a healer heal her hands. However, the nerves in her hands will be raw for a few days. So, she has to wear a pair of thin gloves to protect her skin." Asy says and I nod.  
Alyssa's POV  
We hear voices as Gaster and I enter the house. "Sans must be awake." I say and Gaster nods. I follow him to Cooler's room. "How are you feelling, Sans?" Gaster asks Cooler concerned. "Head still hurts a bit, but my soul feels better than ever." Cooler says and looks at me. "Aly......Sleet, I...." He says, rubbing his head. "Gaster, Dad, can we have some time to talk?" I ask them. They nod and leave the room. I sit down beside Cooler's bed. "...Sorry..." Cooler says looking down at his hands. "For what? Cooler, I'm a healer. It's what I do. Most don't understand the risks that healers put themselves at when they work their magic. Many just don't want to see it." I say and take his hands in mine. He sighs. "Can you explain it to me then? Maybe...maybe if I understood, I will feel less guilty about this whole mess." He says and I nod.  
"As far as anyone knows, one has to have the ability to use green magic, but that's only the half of it. The healer must also have a strong soul...." I say and Cooler looks at me. "When a healer...well, heals, they are giving a part of themselves. This is especially true for those with soul magic like me. There's not many like me....in fact....I'm the only one. The one that trained me....they passed away trying to recall a soul. That's the biggest rule soul magic users have. Never try to recall a dead soul. For if you do, the dead will make you fall with it" I say and he nods. "So, you're saying that when you made my soul stronger..." Cooler trails off. "My own was getting weaker. It's an exchange.....Soul Healers have to be able to withstand whatever could be thrown at them, but also know when to give up fighting to save someone." I say and he nods.  
I play with a whisp of my smoke hair, its color a mellow yellow. "Soul healers have to undergo months of intense Soul therapy and training. It's....very lonely, but we're also encouraged to learn how to play an instrument. It helps develop focus" I say and Cooler smiles. "What do you play? I bet something classy" He says making me giggle. "I play the violin. It was actually easier to learn than I thought." I say and he nods. "Maybe someday, I can hear you play" He says and I blush. "Maybe....I don't really like doing it for an audience, but I could make an exception for you, love" I say and he smiles. "I'd love that, Aly" He says. "That's not my name" I say and Cooler chuckles. "Neither is Cooler or Sans mine." He points out. "You're going to insist, aren't you?" I ask. "You bet" He says.  
Time Skip-One year Cooler's POV  
"Ok, Cooler, you're finished. You'll still have that limp, but it's not that noticable" The physical Theraphist says leading me to the exit of the building. I nod and shake his hand. The past year has been both heaven and hell for me, Aly, and our families. Asy died suddenly, causing Aly to become a bit distant for a while. I could only wait for her to come to me. It took a couple months before she started to act like herself again, but I could tell that she lost a small part of herself. She did manage to graduate from college though. That did brighten her mood up again, but now, she was busier than ever. She had to do her residency, and the hospital was as cruel as ever to her. Despite how much she had grown as a person, or how much she learned, there was some that still saw her as a monster.  
As for my Father and brother, they've been just as supportive of Aly as they have of me. I guess it's a good thing they already approve of her, because, I do love her. I leave the building to see Aly sitting in my car. Leaning back, she seemed to be deep in thought. I notice the driver's seat is empty and I take it. "You alright, Aly?" I ask making her jump a little. She rights the seat and looks at me. "Yeah, just thinking about things. So much has happened this past year, and I feel like I'm drowning." She says making me look at her. Her hair and eyes are a calm yellow color, which I learned meant she was relaxed. I nod. "I feel the same. So much Sleet, both good and bad in quick succession." I say and take her hands in mine. "We made it through, together, and I really hope we continue to go through life together" I say bringing out a small box.  
Alyssa looks at me in surprise, and starts to cry, but her hair and eyes going her happy pink. Dang, I missed seeing that pink on her. I open the box to reveal a modest, but beautiful diamond ring. Alyssa nods, unable to put her answer into words. I smile softly. "This was my Mother's ring, it's been through not only her marrage, but her mother's and hers. My Father thought you would appreciate an old heirloom more than some giant overpriced rock." I say putting it on aly's finger. "I love it!" She says and practically tackles me in a hug, ending up in my lap. I chuckle and kiss her deeply. When we part from the kiss, we put our foreheads together and I smile. "There's the Alyssa I missed so much. Where has she been hiding?" I joke and she laughs.  
Aly returns to her seat, and we get buckled up. It's a quiet, but happy drive to a small resturant we are going to meet up with Father and papyrus. "You ready to face Gaster and Papyrus?" I ask and she nods. We walk into the resturant holding hands. We not only find Gaster and Papyrus waitng, but a crowd of our friends and family. Undyne and Alpys, Asriel and Chara, Furg, Muffet, Toriel and Asgore, and surprisingly, Mettaton. "Oh, look at them sparkle! She must have said yes, Darlings!" Mettaton says with his signature grin. Aly smiles big and shows them the ring, her hair and eyes a brighter pink than normal. They smile and congratulate us as we take our seats. "It's so good to see you both so happy after this past year, My dears" Toriel nods.  
"Yeah, that was quite the roller coaster of events" Furg says, smiling for once since Asy passed away. Perhaps, she was healing too. We nod. Aly's hair and eyes stay pink, but are tinted with light blue. I grip her hand a little, making her look at me. "I know, we all miss him. He wouldn't want us to stay sad, but to enjoy life in his stead." I say and she nods with a small smile, the blue going away again. "So, do you punks have a date in mind yet?" Undyne asks. "Undyne! He only just asked her, h-how can they p-possibly already have a date?" Alpys says gently smacking Undyne's arm. Undyne just laughs, making the rest of us laugh as well. "We haven't, but I would like a springtime wedding." Aly says and I nod.   
"The garden at home would be a beautiful setting" Father says and Aly nods smiling. I know, I'm letting her make decisions right out of the gate, but I want the wedding to be perfect for her. Besides, as long as she's there, I can careless about the setting or date. We all order our respective meals as the wedding talk continues. "Huh?" I say. Alyssa giggles. "Engaged only a couple hours, and he's already acting the part." Chara jokes, making everyone laugh. "I said, do you know who you want for your best man? I already choose Undyne as my maid of honor." Aly says. I rub my head. "Frost, I was going to pick Undyne." I say and she laughs. "Should have paid attention, punk" Undyne says. I chuckle. "I guess so. I guess, I'll go for the best choice after Undyne and pick Asriel. He did raise me with Chara." I say and he smiles. "I'd be honored, Son." He says and the talk continues through the meal.  
Asgore pays for the check and we leave the resturant still talking about the wedding. I smile seeing Alyssa so happy. 'Asy, if you could be here now, it would be even more perfect.' I think as Aly and I go to my car. "So, are you alright with all this?" Aly asks looking at me. "Yeah, As long as you are there, I can care less how the wedding is done. I want nothing but for you to be happy." I say and she smiles. "But I want you happy too, Sans" She says. "Seeing that beautiful pink back in your hair and eyes makes me happy, Alyssa. I missed it." I say buckling up as she does the same. Alyssa then starts to laugh, tears welling in her eyes. "What?" I ask a little worried. "I just realised that we aren't married and I've already seen you naked." She says and I shake my head laughing as I pull out of the parking lot."That is funny, and even funnier is that it was part of your job. Good thing I know you so well. That doesn't sound right." I chuckle and she nods. "Yeah, it doesn't." She says with a big smile. 'I will never tire of seeing that smile' I think as I drive us home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooler tries to keep his cool after an incident forces Alyssa to face the darkest demons of her past. Can Cooler hold it together to help Alyssa hold it together? Bachlor and Bachlorette parties kick into high gear and hilarity insues. As the wedding gets closer, Alyssa finds herself missing the one person besides Cooler that she truly loved.

Cooler's POV   
It's been a couple months since I asked Aly to marry me. Two months, sleet, where did the time go? I've moved into the Guest house so I can have my privacy, now that I can have it. I walk to the main house every morning, not only to help keep my leg in good condition, but to have breakfast with Father and Papyrus. To think, a couple years ago, I knew next to nothing about who I was before the accident and was barely able to afford food. Thinking back now, I have realised how stupid I was. Muffet was right, as usual. It was my pride that made me suffer, not my choices. Since meeting Father, so long after the incident, I came to learn that pride will only get one dusted. Not that I would tell Muffet that she was right. I really don't need her teasing right now.   
Over the past two months, memories started to trickle back to me. There's some things I cannot recall, but I'm starting to feel...whole again. Alyssa is still working on her residency. I can't wait for it to end so she can work at a different hospital. They still treat her like sleet, no matter how hard she works. I am still in college, but it's nice being able to actually be there. Sleet, how much I missed the Omega Kappa, my disfunctional college family. What I didn't miss was that low hanging banister. After hitting the back of my head on it for the third time in one day, I finally went to get my scar checked out to find out why it always hurt. In fact....that's where I am right now.   
"Santious Gaster?" A voice calls. I sigh. 'I don't know if I will ever get used to being called that again.' I think as I go through to the back with the nurse. She gets my height and weight as usual and has me sit in a room. "So, what can we do for you, Mr. Gaster?" The nurse says. "For one, just call me, Sans. My father does. Anyways...I have this scar on the back of my head. Everytime it's touched, it hurts. The more pressure, the more pain. It blinds me for a moment and hurts like someone stabbed me in the head with a hot poker. Finally had enough and came to get it seen to." I say and the nurse nods. "How long have you had the scar?" They ask, and I have to think. "A little over thirteen years now." I say and they nod.  
"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse says and leaves. I lay down on the bed, but typically, my legs still dangle. I think about the future, and I'm a little scared...Alyssa is such a kind soul. She's always seeing the best in others....even when they don't deserve it. One would think that having her emotional state on display like it was would make it easy to understand Alyssa. However, that's far from the truth.....She's learned how to put on a happy face....to brush it off. It worries me, and I really hope someday, I will finally understand. It really can't be easy for her. She wanted to be a singer, but because of her magic, she's practically doing what her parents did. The only difference is that she is too kind to actually harm anyone on purpose.  
The doctor comes in and I sit up. "Ah, yes....Sans, It has been some time. Other than the scar tissue pain, how have you been?" Doctor Sweets says coming over. "Magic has stablized since Alyssa healed my soul. How's your bro, Sour?" I ask as he gently checks the scar. "Sugar is as well as can be expected for how he is. How long has the scar been giving you trouble?" Sour asks. "About eight, maybe nine years ago after I fell out of a tree. Wasn't exactly my best moment, I'd tell you. You finally get laid?" I make a jab at him. "My sexual prowess is not under review here, Santious" He says bluntly. "Or lack thereof?" I say trying to break the smug bastard's chilly demeanor, but I fail. "It would appear that whoever healed the injury that resulted in the scar, failed to get a piece of metal from the wound. The pain is a result of the foriegn object brushing several nerves at once. It's an easy fix and can be done now." Sour says and I nod.  
Sour numbs the area and proceeds to remove the object from my head. "You should have come in sooner, Santious. This object could have migrated" Sour says and I roll my eyes. "Alyssa can make sure it heals properly." Sour says bandaging the area. "....How are things going with her. She doesn't tell me everything, but I know she's hurting." I say. "The others are brutal....However, she doesn't seem to let it get to her. She makes good decisions and the patients love her. It only seems to spur further torment though." Sour says. "Why?" I ask confused. Sour looks at me seriously. "Because she has the potenial to be one of the best. The others are petty and jealous of her ability. So, they try to break her." Sour says.  
"And what about you? What do you do?" I ask looking at him. "I don't do anything. There is only negatives from tormenting a colleague. Just because someone is better at something than I am, that doesn't mean I should behave in a manner that reflects poorly upon myself." Sour says and releases me.I check out and think about what sour had said. This hospital is hell on Alyssa. Someday, she will break, and I will have to pick up the pieces. I hear yelling, and curious, I investigate to find Alyssa being tormented by one of the other doctors. My eye starts to glow as I go over, but I manage to keep my cool. I grab the doctor's shoulder, and he looks at me surprised. "Buddy, you had better step off or you will be in for a very chilly reception" I say.  
Alyssa's POV  
Monster....freak...useless....liability.....murder.....Those words swim around in my head and I try my best not to lose my composure....to keep my smile on my face, but it's getting harder everyday. I can't let their words break me....I can't afford to let them win. "You're just like your parents!" The doctor says and I freeze, my hair and eyes going light blue for the first time since I started my redsidency. "Buddy, you had better step off or you will be in for a very chilly reception" I hear a familar voice say, and I see Cooler standing behind the doctor, one hand on his shoulder and his left eye glowing. "Cooler...." I say and he comes over. He wraps his arms around me, and I bury my face in his hoodie. "You shouldn't be back here, Sir" The doctor says. "Perhaps, but you shouldn't be an Asshole either. Funny how things work out." Cooler says making me look up at him.   
"What is going on over here?" Sour says coming over. "Dr. Sweets, we were just telling this man that he shouldn't be back here." The doctor says. I feel Cooler's hold on me tighten a little. "He has every right to be back here. Cooler is an orderly for the hospital. Care to explain why Alyssa is practically in tears?" Sour says, making the doctor's determination falter. "Well, you see.." He starts to say, but Sour stops him. "I'm not blind. You all should be ashamed. We are doctors. It is our job to repair damage, not cause it. Expect to have your actions to be under review. Cooler, take Alyssa away from here. Her current mental state will make her magic too unstable for her to be of use right now." Sour says and Cooler leads me away from the group, an arm still wrapped around me protectively.  
I get changed as Cooler watches. "You ok, Aly?" He asks concerned. I don't answer him for a few minutes. "Am I really just like them?" I say and Cooler narrows his eyes. "Frost no, you're nothing like them. You would never do what they did, Aly. They were insane with their research, lost all humanity. You have more humanity than anyone I know. So, forget what the sleetsucker said. Don't let him break your determination to help make people's lives better. He's just jealous that you're better than he is, and better looking if you ask me" Cooler says, making me giggle a little. "Ah, there's my Aly." He says and hugs me after I finish getting dressed. "Jealousy? That's why they do it?" I say and he nods.  
"You have the potenial to be one of the best. That's what Dr. Sweets told me." He says, surprising me. "He really said that? Dr. Sweets isn't one to hand out praise." I say, my hair and eyes going a bright, shocked blue. "Then, he must have meant it. The others just are being petty. Don't let it get you down. Prove them wrong, and become the doctor I know you can be." Cooler says. Dr. Sweets soon comes in and looks at us. It's always so hard to figured out what he's thinking. "I just spoke with the board of directors. As of this moment, Alyssa's residency is finished. She is a full doctor now." He says surprising me. "Sir...." I say shocked. "You didn't lash out at anyone, no matter the difficulty. You remained calm under pressure. Your bedside manner is admirable. The board and I both agree that you are ready to be your own doctor." Sour says, holding out his hand. I smile, my hair and eyes going pink again as I shake his hand.  
Time Skip two months Cooler's POV  
Two months passed since that day, and Alyssa has become very successful in her work. Despite my feelings on the matter, Alyssa remained with the hospital. She had said that if she transferred, they would have won, and she wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction. She did change departments, though. She works as a Soul Specialist for the hospital now, healing both young and old. It's like she's even more alive, watching her interact with the children. I often find myself thinking that she would be a great mother. "Huh?" I say, coming out of my thoughts. Papyrus looks a little annoyed. "I said, are you excited? Tomorrow's the big day, Brother." Papyrus says. "Yeah, I am. Really I am. Just been thinking about how we got here. It's been quite the ride." I say and Papyrus nods.  
"I still don't get why you and Alyssa had to be seperated until the wedding." He says as Father puts breakfast on the table. "It is an old tradition, Papyrus. Long ago, the father of the bride feared the groom would back out of the wedding if he saw the bride before their wedding. However, now it is done mostly in good fun. It builds up the moment the bride walks down the aisle." Father says. "Did you and Mother do it?" Papyrus asks. Sitting down, Father frowns a little, but soon smiles. "Yes, we did. I never thought she looked more beautiful when I saw her at the wedding afterwards." Father says and Papyrus nods. I smile and eat my breakfast.  
"So....what is a bachlor party?" Papyrus asks and I look at Father. "It's a celebration for the groom. He spends his last night as a single man laughing with friends....Although, it tends to lead to some embarrassing memories." Father says. I chuckle. "Did that happen to you, Father?" Papyrus asks. Father starts to read his newspaper, but I think he's just covering his lack of composure. "Yes, it is, but I'd rather not talk about it" He says and I grin. "That's fine, Father. I could just ask Uncle Asgore." I say and Father actually groans at that. I chuckle. "Please, spare this old man's pride." He says. "Alright, but only cause you asked so nicely." I say. "But I will say this, whatever happens at a bachlor or bachlorette party, do not let it change how you see yourself or Alyssa. These parties are meant to let go of your recklessness before the wedding. To do the things you probably won't do again." Father says putting away his paper.  
My mood suddenly sobers as I think about Asy. ".....Too bad Asy can't be here with us. He would have loved all of this" I say and Father nods. "I'd imagine that Alyssa is already thinking about him" Father says and I nod. "Hard not to....He was the only person besides us that Alyssa truly loved." I say and drink my coffee. Father nods and Papyrus looks a bit sad. "Well, let's not dwell on the past. Today is about celebrating the future" Father says and we nod. "The future looks bright. Alyssa's doing great at work, and the other doctors have backed off since Sour stepped in. Things are getting better." I say and they nod. "You and Alyssa are a good match, Sans. Treat her well, Love her fiercely, and support her fully. That's my advice for a happy mariage." Father says and I nod.  
Alyssa's POV  
It's been two months since the incident at the hospital, and things have been looking up. I don't get bullied anymore, and even though they don't deserve it, I forgive them. I know that Cooler doesn't understand why I didn't transfer, but I'm glad he supports my decision to stay. "Huh?" I say, barely hearing Chara. She smiles. "I said, are you ready for tomorrow?" Chara asks. "I guess, I am a bit nervous." I say and she nods. "That's normal, dear. Both Chara and I were nervous before our weddings." Toriel says. Chara nods. "It will all be perfect. Have you looked at the dress yet? I was surprised that Gaster still had it." Chara says. "Gaster loved Emily. It's a shame what happened to her. I, personally think it's sweet that you agreed to wear her wedding gown, Alyssa." Toriel says.  
I look at my cup of tea. "I wanted to honor her memory. Besides, I need something old and borrowed, right?" I say and they nod. "You also need something new and blue" Frisk points out sitting at the table. Frisk is Chara's younger sister, but she's usually off in a jungle somewhere, treasure hunting. Frisk is an archeologist studying on the histories of the different races in our world. It usually keeps her pretty busy. I blush. "I already have the new and blue...." I say and drink my tea. The others look confused before Chara bursts out laughing. "Ah man, Cooler is going to get a kick out of the new and blue, isn't he?" Chara asks and I nod blushing. "I was wondering what you were doing in a lingerie store the other day. You usually avoid shops like that, Alyssa" Chara says making me blush again.  
"Well, it is going to be my wedding night. Cooler has been so supportive of my wedding decisions. I just want him to know how much I love and appreciate him." I say still blushing. Toriel smiles softly. "I am sure Santious knows full well how you feel about him, my dear. It's clear whenever you two are together. The wedding will be perfect" Toriel says and I feel a pang of saddness deep in my soul. "Almost perfect..." I say and look at my tea again, my hair and eyes going a light blue. "I...I need a few minutes" I say and go to the guest room. Chara and Toriel look at each other sadly as I go. I close the door behind me and sit on the bed, hugging my knees."Dad....I....I know that I should be happy....but I...I miss you so much....I wish you were here." I say and look at a picture frame I brought from home. It's of me and Dad at the fair. I think I was ten at the time.  
Flashback Start  
"You like it?" Dad asks a little unsure. I smile up at him while in my skeleton form. "I love it, Dad! It's so pretty." I say giving him a whirl, showing off the new dress. It was a cute little thing, all bright pink with red underneath and a red ribbon that wrapped around my belly. I loved how my scarf he gave me a year ago went perfectly with it. He smiles, taking my hand. "The day's still young, birthday girl. There's a fair in town." Dad says and I smile big. I get in the back seat of daddy's car and buckle up feeling excited for the fun to come. Daddy gets in and buckles up as well. He looks in the rearview mirror at me and smiles softly. "Alyssa, no matter what happens, I love you so much." Daddy says. I look at him confused for a few minutes. "Nothing's going to happen, Daddy!" I say and he nods. "Of course, sweetie. You're right" He says driving to the fairgrounds.  
Daddy parks the car and I smile, getting out of the car. I've never been to a fair before, but I heard they were fun. Daddy takes my hand and I smile up at him. "Just one rule. Don't wander off. You could get lost" He says and I nod. We walk to the gate and Daddy pays our way in and a pretty green bracelet thing that we both had to wear. "Look Daddy! We match!" I say showing the bracelet to Daddy. He chuckles. "That we do, sweetie, but do you know what else?" He says. I look at him confused. "What daddy?" I ask holding his hand again. "These bracelets are magic." He says with a smile. My eyes widen in glee. "Really?" I ask. He nods. "Really, but the magic only works for today. These bracelets will magically allow us to ride any ride, as much as we want" He says and I look at my bracelet is surprise.  
I then notice other people wearing the bracelets too. "Daddy, those people have a bracelet too" I say and he nods. "They were given them too, sweetie" He explains. I nod and smell something yummy. My belly growls and Daddy chuckles. "Let's get something to eat first, ok?" He says and I nod. Getting closer to the yummy smell, I see people eating some kind of cake. It looked like a lot of squiggle lines in a circle, covered in...in white. "Hey, are you ok, sweetie?" Daddy asks and I nod. "Daddy, what's that?" I ask pointing at the cake a big goat man was eating. The man looks up and smiles a little. "It's called a Funnelcake, little one." He says. "Oh, hello Asgore. I hope we didn't disrupt you" Daddy says.  
"She's just curious, Asy. All children are at her age. Would it be alright if I let her try a piece?" Asgore asks and Daddy nods. I watch....As-gore...Asgore tear off a piece of his funnelcake and offer it to me. I hide behind Daddy. "Oh....did...did I do something wrong?" Asgore asks. Daddy sighs. "No, she just doesn't trust anything strangers give her." Daddy says and Asgore nods. "Smart kid." Asgore says and hands the piece to Daddy. "It's alright, Alyssa. It's not bad." Daddy says offering it to me. Looking at Asgore, I take it cautiously and eat it. My eyes and hair go a shocked bright blue as I'm surprised by the sweet taste. "Ummm is that a good sign?" Asgore asks. "That's her surprised color. I'm still learning them. So, I guess it's a good thing. What do you think, Sweetie?" Daddy says and I smile big.  
"It's good, Daddy!" I say and they smile. "Well, how about I let you have mine? It's already cool enough to eat." Asgore says. "You don't have to do that, Asgore. I was about to buy her one." Daddy says. "It's fine, Asy. Just pay me back for that one. I can get another one" Asgore says and Daddy nods. Daddy has me sit on a bench as I eat the funnelcake happily. "How's things going at home?" I hear Asgore talk with Daddy. "She still has night terrors, but that's to be expected. It was a pretty tramatic time for her, but the flashbacks have stopped. That, I'm glad for." Daddy says and Asgore nods. "Children should be allowed to be happy. They are the hope for the future, and a memory of the past." Asgore says.  
"There you are Dad. We've been looking everywhere" Another goat man says coming up with a young skeleton. I look at him curiously. He hides behind the new man, Asriel. Getting up, I slowly come over to him. I didn't notice that the grown ups had stopped talking to watch us. I offer the other half of the funnelcake to the boy, and he looks at me curiously. "It's called a funnelcake. Do you want some? It's really good." I say. He looks up at Asriel. "It's ok, Sans. She's just being friendly." Asriel says and He nods. We sit on the bench and share what's left of the funnelcake. "That was precious" Asriel says nearby. "I haven't heard Alyssa talk so much to anyone but me or Furg before" Daddy says. "She's healing, Asy. Just be patient with her." Asgore says and Daddy nods.  
Flashback stop  
I rub my eyes remembering that day. It was the first time I met Cooler. I smile and put the picture back on the table before leaving the room. "Really, Chara? That's way too much wine." I hear Toriel say. "It's a bachlorette party, mom, not a fancy dinner party." Chara replies. I come into the kitchen to find ten bottles of red wine, and ten of white wine. I sigh, making them both jump. "Alyssa! Are you alright? We didn't upset you, did we?" Chara asks. I shake my head. "No, but Toriel is right. This is way too much wine since I don't drink any form of the stuff" I say. Chara groans. "A bride that won't drink even at her own bachlorette party? What's the world coming to?" Chara says and I giggle. "I think it's a good thing Alyssa doesn't drink" Frisk says. "Besides, if the rest of us are going to drink, we need at least one level headed person in the group" Toriel says. Chara does the gun movement with her hands at Toriel and Frisk. "Sober driver, gotcha" Chara says with a grin. I rub my head. "Fine, but I get to video tape the night for prosperity" I say and they shrug in agreement.  
Cooler's POV  
"How long have they been drinking?" I ask holding a vidoe camera. "About ten minutes....Is that how you're supposed to drink beer?" Papyrus asks as we look at my Father, Asgore, and Asriel having a drinking contest. "No, it isn't, Papyrus. How did this even start?" I ask watching Asriel just fall out of his seat. I shake my head as Asgore and my Father look at him in the floor a moment before laughing hesterically. Papyrus checks on Asriel. "He's asleep" Papyrus says and I sigh. "Asriel was always a lightweight." Asgore says with a laugh. I sigh and use blue magic to move Asriel to the couch before the other two either fall on him or decide to prank him.  
"This is going to be a long night, Papyrus" I say and he nods holding the camera now. I sigh and hear loud laughter. 'That's not Asgore....' I think looking at Papyrus with wide eyes. He looks stunned. "Brother...is that?" He says and we go to find Father laughing his head off as Asgore is drunkenly chasing him. "Hug me, Gaster!" Asgore says. "Noooo! Don't want the giant plushie!" Father says still laughing. "Oh my stars.....Brother? Doesn't Asgore have fire magic?" Papyrus asks. I facepalm. "Oh no....Let's keep an eye out for it. With these two, who knows what will happen." I say.  
Alyssa's POV  
"What the hell?" I say watching the scene before me. Somehow, probably with the three bottles of wine already consumed, Frisk had talked Toriel and Chara into strip poker. Unfortunatly for me, Toriel and Chara were losing to frisk. 'I will be scarred for the rest of my life' I think. Frisk is giggling like crazy, her face already showing a drunken blush. I sigh and get something to drink. I hoped Cooler and Papyrus were having an easier time than I was. Frisk comes over to me. "Hey sexy lady. Where have you been all my life?" Frisk asks and I groan. 'What the hell, Frisk!' I think trying to brush her off. "Frisk, you're drunk, it's me, Alyssa." I say. She groans. "Why do the guys always get the cute ones?" Frisk asks and goes back to the kitchen.  
Soon, I hear something break. 'Please don't let that be the china cabinet' I think and follow Frisk to the kitchen. Sadly, it was the china cabinet. Chara had tried to climb it to get away from Frisk. "Chara" I say. She looks at me like a child in trouble. "Avalanch?" She says. I sigh. 'I knew this was a bad idea. At least it isn't my house they're trashing.' I think. "Wait....where's Toriel?" I say and look around. I look around the house for Toriel. "Tori, come on, this isn't funny" I say. I soon hear giggling from the pantry. I open the door, and stand there in shock. My right eye twitches. "How did you even fit in there, Tori?" I ask and try to get her out. "Tee hee, magic" She says. I sigh. 'This is going to be a long night' I think to myself.  
Cooler's POV  
My left eye twitches as I look at the scene before me. Somehow, Asgore, my father, and Asriel managed to get outside. "Brother....what are they doing? Where's their clothes?" Papyrus says and I cover his eyes. Swimming around in the pool, Asgore, Father, and Asriel had disguarded their clothes. "Papyrus, why don't you go ahead to bed?" I say. "Are you sure?" Papyrus asks. "Yeah, I can hande this." I say and he goes to bed. I sigh. "Guys, Don't you think swimming is a bit boring for a bachlor party?" I say. They look at each other and then me. "Uh-oh" I say and start running as they start chasing me. 'What the hell?' I think as I manage to keep ahead of them. Then, I bump into something....or someone.   
"Why you running? Do you not like us?" Father says. 'Sleet! I forgot he had teleportation magic!' I think as Father hugs me, still naked. Asgore and Asriel catch up and join in on the hugging session. I sigh and hope they stop soon. Being hugged by three grown, naked men was akward as frost. "Aww, Sansy still cold?" Asgore asks and my eyes widen. 'Oh Frost no!' Think and manage to teleport a few feet away, escaping the hug. "Come now, Sansy, I just want to warm you up. You look chilled to the bone" Asgore says as he summons some fire magic. 'What the hell?' I think dodging the fireballs.  
Alyssa's POV  
I sigh managing to get Toriel to go to bed. Over the course of the night, she acted more and more like a child. "One down, two to go....Now where are they?" I say out loud to myself. Chara wasn't too hard to find. She was laying upside down on the stairs, passed out. 'Should have known' I think and get her to bed. Now, I had only Frisk left to find.....Why did it have to be Frisk? As the night went on, she became more....well, Frisky than normal. I am going to the kitchen when I feel arms around my waist, making me jump. "Hey good lookin, whatcha gonna be cookin?" Frisk says. "Nothing, Frisk. Let's get you to bed" I say and I quickly realize my poor choice of words. Frisk grins big. "Now you're talking" She says and stumbles her way to her bedroom. Luckily, when I get there, Frisk is passed out on the bed.  
I sigh in relief and cover her up. Turning out the light, I leave her room and start to clean up the mess. 'Good thing I recorded all of that. This place is trashed.' I think as I get a text message. Hey beautiful. Things crazy over there? I smile reading Cooler's message. They were. Everyone finally passed out for the night. Children have nothing on these guys I reply. I hear ya. Had to send Papyrus to bed because they started skinny dipping over here.....I miss you. Cooler says. I smile. Do you remember when we first met? I ask. Yeah, was at college, right? He replies. I giggle. No, we met long before that silly. I reply, sitting on the couch after managing to clean the house up.  
Cooler's POV  
No, we met long before that silly. Alyssa answers, causing me to think. It suddenly dawns on me. The fair. you were ten, and I was twelve, right? You shared your funnelcake with me. I reply. I get back a smily face emoji. I'm soooo happy you remember that. Alyssa replies. I smile sitting on the couch. Why would I forget something like that? I reply and send a heart emoji. There's no response. 'She propably fell asleep.' I think and fall asleep on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day. Tensions are high, resolves are wavering, but Alyssa and Cooler are both ready for this. The only way, in Alyssa's view, the day could be a bit more perfect. When a disoriented visitor drops in on Alyssa, he offers to give her what she wants, but only for a short time.

Cooler's POV  
I walk into the kitchen to be greeted by three men with bad hangovers. "Must you walk so loud, Santious?" Father asks holding his head. "You knew what would happen when you got drunk, Father. I will not baby you, Asgore, or Asriel." I say getting some breakfast started. "We didn't do anything too bad, did we?" Asriel asks. "Asriel, you were easy to look after compared to our Fathers." I say making Asgore and Father look at each other. "We weren't that bad, surely" Asgore says and I point to the video tape. "Video proof. Watch if you don't mind hurting whatever pride you have left." I say and put plates of bacon, egg, and hashbrowns before them.   
"I will have to say that it was good practice for when I have my own kid." I say making Father groan. "It will be alright, Gaster. It happens to the best of us." Asgore says patting his back. "I know....I'm just not ready for all of this....not ready to be a grandfather." He says picking at his eggs. I shake my head as I sit down. "We already talked about kids. Alyssa and I are not ready for that yet. Alyssa's career just took off and I'm still in college. Having a kid wouldn't be the best thing for us right now" I say and they nod. "Speaking of kids, where's Papyrus?" Father asks. "You know how he is. He's already dressed and ready to go. He went to check on the garden again." I say and he nods.  
Alyssa's POV  
I'm making breakfast when Chara, Toriel, and Frisk come into the kitchen, dragging their feet. "Good morning, sleepyheads" I say maybe a bit loud. They flinch as they sit at the table. "Please, my child, not so loud" Toriel asks holding her head. "No way. You three put me through the wringler last night. Oh, Chara, you knocked over your china cabinet." I say and she looks horrified. "It's all on tape if you want to watch it. Needless to say, I now know why frisk is named frisk" I say with a shiver. They blink at me. "Oh god...." Frisk says horrified. "Alyssa, I'm so sorry..." She says. "It's fine. You were the worst of it. Toriel started acting like a child, and Chara....I think they call them professional drinkers." I say and they nod as I put breakfast on the table.  
"From what Cooler texted me, he had it much worse than I did. We agreed to swap tapes." I say and they grin. There's a knock at the door. I go to find that it's Papyrus. "I got that tape for you, Alyssa. Sans won't let me watch it." He says handing me the tape. "Probably for the best, Paps" I say handing over my tape. "Well, I will see you at the wedding then" Papyrus says and leaves. I come back with the tape and smile. "Shall we?" I say and they nod. I put the tape in and sit down for my own breakfast. Needless to say, the video cheered us all up. "Poor Sans. Toriel, your husband really needs to keep his fire in check." Chara says. "At least my husband can hold his liquor." Toriel retorts. "Hey, my husband just so happens to be your son. So, how does that make you feel?" Chara says. I shake my head and go to the guest room.  
Cooler's POV  
We watched the tape that Alyssa sent over. It was dissappointing to see the ladies were much more behaved than we were. I sigh and go to get ready. Closing the door behind me, I think about what I am about to do. I don't deserve Alyssa. I really don't, but she loves me anyway. I smile a little and take a shower. I know that we said no kids for now, but I really do want to be a dad. I'm pretty sure I would be good at it. I rinse off and step out of the shower, drying off. Part of me wonders what form Alyssa will walk down the aisle in. She's gotten a lot more comfortable with her skeleton form, but her masic form is beautiful as well. I start to get dressed, my hands shaking. 'Probably just my nerves' I think.  
There's a knock on the door. "It's open" I say and Father comes in. He's already dressed in his Tuxedo and smiles at me. "Nervous?" He asks and I nod. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous. I know I was." He says helping me with my tie. "Father...how did you know Mother was the one?" I ask. He rubs his head. "Well, it wasn't like it was for you and Alyssa, son. Your Mother and I were an arranged marraige. So, we didn't really like each other at first." Father says. "Oh...." I say realizing how lucky Alyssa and I had it. "But that is how it is with powerful families. After about a year, we finally felt comfortable enough to share a bed.....we tried so many times after that...." He says sadly.  
"Father?" I say putting my hand on his shoulder. He sighs. "I'm alright. Just remembering all the troubles your Mother and I faced. Seeing you now, I know your Mother would be proud of the man you have become....I know that I am" Father says hugging me. I try not to cry as I hug him. "I wish she was here, Father" I say and he rubs my back. "As do I, my son, As do I." He says and lets me go. There's a knock on the door. "It's open" I say and Chara comes in wearing her braidsmaid dress, which is a light lavender color. I blush a little. "Umm hey Chara" I say. "I'm just here to check your tie. It has to be straight." Chara says and fixes my tie. "Oh, and to give you a message. You ever hurt Alyssa, in any way, and I will scatter your bones so no one will be able to put you back together." She says, Her face scary like when she's scorning Asriel. "Understood" I say with a gulp. Her face then has a big smile on it. "Glad we could have this chat. See you boys in a couple hours!" Chara says and leaves. "Chara...is frightening" Father says and I nod.  
Alyssa's POV  
I'm excited, really I am, but....I'm a little depressed as well. I always thought my Dad would get to see this day...be able to walk me down the aisle. I'm already in my gown. It's beautiful. Mainly purple with a pale purple veil to match. However, the back made me feel a bit exposed and my neck was getting cold. It always got cold easily. I grab the scarf that my Dad got me so long ago and wrap it around my neck so the rest of it covers my back. I look at the time. An hour to go....an hour.... I really don't want to start crying, but isn't that supposed to be a good thing for a bride on her wedding day? A loud crash behind me makes me jump.  
"That was not my best entrance." A voice says as a skeleton brushes himself off. "Are you alright? Didn't break anything, my friend?" He says helping another skeleton up from the floor. My eyes widen as they and my hair goes a bright shocked blue. "I'm alright, but care to tell me where we are and why you dragged me here? I have to get back before Alyssa wakes up." My Dad says glaring at the other skeleton. "You'll be back before she does, trust me, Asy." The other skeleton says. "Ink....where the hell are...we..." My dad trails off seeing me. The other skeleton, Ink grins. "You and Alyssa are my friends. Alyssa helped me big time when she was really young. She doesn't remember, but I owe her my life. Just wanted to make her big day perfect to pay her back." Ink says.  
"Big day?" Dad says and looks me over. His eyesockets widen in realization. I come over to him slowly, afraid that he was just wishful thinking making me see things. "Daddy...." I say and he hugs me tight. "I'm here, Sweetie. I'm here." He says and I start crying. "I...I miss you so much, Daddy..." I say. "Whatever happened, I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm here" He says holding me. "Well...that's until after the reception" Ink says and we look at him. "That's as long as I can allow before this AU will try to get rid of Asy because he's not where he belongs" Ink explains and we nod. "But...I don't have a Tuxedo..." Dad says. Ink grins and pulls his huge brush out of nowhere. 'must have pulled it from wherever he comes from' I think as Ink proceeds to paint a Tuxedo on my Dad.  
"That should do it!" Ink says. I smile a little. "Looking great dad" I say and he smiles. "Not as great as you, Sweetie. I can't believe you still have that old scarf" He says and I smile. "Why wouldn't I? My Daddy got it for me" I say and he smiles. "I will return later to collect Asy. Enjoy the time while you have it" Ink says and leaves through a portal. I smile at my Dad as he sits on the bed. "So, who's the lucky guy?" He asks. "Do you remember the boy I shared my funnelcake with?" I ask and he nods. "It's him. His real name is Santious Gaster." I say smiling as I sit beside him. "So, little Sans gets his memory back?" He asks. "Mostly, but there's still things he doesn't remember." I say.  
There's a knock at the door. "Alyssa, it's time" Toriel says from the other side. I smile, putting my shoes and veil on. "You became so beautiful, Sweetie." Dad says and makes sure the veil is straight. Toriel opens the door. "Alyssa, who are you.....Oh my stars, Asy!" Toriel says hugging him. "H-hey Tori. You look well." He says. "How...." She says letting Dad go. "He's from the past, Tori. Ink....Ink brought him just for today. He has to go back after the reception. Something about preventing timee and space from hunting my Dad down." I say and she nods. "This must all be so confusing for you then, Asy." Tori says and my Dad nods.  
"It will be alright. I'm sure that in time, it will make sense" My dad says and she nods, leading us out. It didn't take long for the news that past Asy was going to be at the wedding and reception. The most...interesting reaction came from Furg though. Tearing up, she actually kissed him! "You idiot....." She says crying. "Furg.....why..." Dad says surprised. "Isn't it obvious? I always loved you.....I regretted not telling you though." She says and goes to her seat in the garden. I giggle as he blushes. "Well, let's not keep everyone waiting, huh?" Dad says and I nod. The wedding march soon starts as Little Azzy, Toriel's youngest at five, goes down the aisle spreading pink rose petals. Undyne, Toriel, and Chara follow her, taking their places beside where I am to stand.  
I take a deep breath and let it out, allowing my hair and eyes to go bright pink. Dad smiles at me and we walk down the aisle. I barely notice a flash. 'I am so getting a copy of that picture' I think as my eyes lock with Cooler's. He's wearing a tuxedo with his usual blue color scheme, and looks just as nervous as I am. I smile as Dad hands me over to him. "Take good care of my baby girl, Santious. I can't come back to kick your ass" Dad says and takes his place beside Asreil. Asgore, who is presiding over the wedding, shakes his head. "Not a happy marriage if the groom doesn't get threatened by the father of the bride." He says, making me giggle as Cooler lifts the viel.Asgore clears his throat and the music stops. "We gather here to unite these two souls in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered lightly, and today, they publicly declare their private devotion to each other." Asgore says as I stare into Cooler's eyes.  
Cooler's POV  
I stare back into Alyssa's eyes, and I know that I am doing the right thing. Nothing, I mean nothing felt more right. "The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in whichneither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealosy." Asgore says. 'Am I a bit possessive?......only when someone hurts Alyssa.' I think as I smile softly at her.  
Alyssa's POV  
I smile listening to Asgore, but inside, I worry. 'Am I overpowering?....I know I would never hurt Santious, but what if I do?.....He would forgive me....I know that he would' I think as I look back at cooler. "Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsiblities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish." Asgore says. 'No matter what happens, I will stand by Santious, no matter where this road leads.' I think to myself.  
Cooler's POV  
'I will try my best to remain as unselfish as Alyssa is. I will hold up her hopes and dreams....' I think to myself. "Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish, and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" Neither of us hesitate as we say we do. 'How can I not pledge that? I'll never stop trying to be the man Alyssa needs me to be.' I think.  
Alyssa's POV  
'Why would I not pledge that? I love Santious with everything I am. I would never abandon him' I think as I answer. "Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" Asgore asks. "We Do" Santious and I both answer. Monster kid comes over with a pillow on his head. On the pillow is the rings, simple gold, a little tarnished from age. They once belonged to Gaster and his wife, Emily. Cooler and I both agreed to use them. Both to honor Santious's parents, and to hopefully be as fortunate as they were in love.   
Cooler's POV  
Asgore takes the rings from Monster kid, and I start to feel nervous. A gentle squeeze on my hands reminds me that I'm not alone in this. I smile at Alyssa. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. The Bride and Groom have decided to write their own vows." Asgore says stepping back a little to give us room. I look into Alyssa's eyes and smile softly.  
"Alyssa, to you I vow, to be honest, loyal, and kind. I vow to support your hopes and dreams. I vow to never stop loving you, no matter the hardships we face in life, and in ourselves. I vow to try to be the man you deserve, and the father I may eventually be that our children will deserve....with this ring, I vow all of this, and what only my soul can say." I say putting the ring on Alyssa's finger.  
Alyssa's POV  
I try not to cry as Santious puts the ring on my finger. "Santious, to you I vow, to be honest, loyal, and kind. I vow to be your light in the darkness, to be your shelter from the cold nights. I vow to never stop loving you, no matter the hardships we face in life, and in ourselves. I vow to try to be the woman you deserve and the Mother I may eventually be that our children will deserve....with this ring, I vow all of this, and what only my soul can say" I say putting the ring on Santious's finger.  
"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Asgore says and Cooler kisses me passionately in front of everyone. Time seemed to stop at that moment and it left me breathless. I smile as we break the kiss and Undyne hands me back the roses. Cooler and I run down the aisle as everyone throws rice over our heads. Before exiting the garden, I toss the roses and they are caught by Alphys, who blushes like crazy. I giggle as we get in the car nearby to be taken to where the reception is being held.  
Cooler's POV  
I smile at Alyssa as we are driven to the reception. "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Gaster?" I ask and she smiles. "It feels like a dream, and I don't want to wake up." Alyssa says, leaning against me. I wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I feel the same, love. This day can't get any more perfect." I say. She nods with a small smile. "I was surprised that Ink did what he did...bringing my dad from the past, but I'm glad he did" Alyssa says. "Why did he do it?" I ask curious. Alyssa rubs her head. "He said something about repaying me for the kindness I showed him by saving his life. I don't remember that though, but he said that I probably wouldn't." She says and I nod.  
"Today was crazy..." Alyssa says. "You mean the whole past week." I say and she nods. "Besides, today isn't over yet. We still have the reception to get through." I say and she nods. "And embarrassing toasts." Alyssa says and I nod. "God, I'm glad that you got Undyne as your maid of honor now. She really knows how to dish out the embarrassment." I say and Alyssa giggles. "But Asriel raised you for a good chunk of your life." Alyssa points out. "Sleet, I am so doomed" I say as she laughs. We soon arrive at the resturant. We decided on the same small resturant that I asked Alyssa to be my girlfriend at. Alex smiles seeing us getting out of the car. "There's the happy couple. I'm guessing that everyone else is on their way?" He asks and we nod. "There's one more than we expected, Alex." Alyssa says and he nods. "Good thing we put down a couple extra for the seating and meal then. So, who crashed the wedding?" He asks as we go inside.  
"...My Dad." Alyssa says making Alex look at us. "Ink brought Asy from the past, but only until after the reception" I explain and he nods. "Talk about a wedding gift. I don't think anyone will be able to top that" Alex says and we take our seats as everyone else comes in. I wave at Asy and Alex makes a space for him beside Alyssa. He gives me a smile as he sits next to Alyssa. "The vows were beautiful, you two." He says making Alyssa blush. Soon enough, the resturant is packed. As drinks and food is served, the toasts begin. Fortunatly, none of them were too embarrassing....well, until we got to Asriel.  
Asriel stands up, raising his glass. "I have a very...unusal relationship with the groom. For a chunk of his life, I was a father, a friend. I may not know how he was before he was brought to Chara and I, but Sans used to be quite the troublemaker." Asriel says making me groan. I feel Gaster's gaze on me and I shrug at my father. "There is one inccident that still makes me laugh to this day." Asriel says and I groan again. 'Not this one' I think. However, Asriel showed no mercy. "Most of you probably wonder why Santious doesn't ever teleport. Well, it's a funny story. Santious was about thirteen at the time. We had been playing soccer in the park and decided to take a break. Well, we were drinking some water. I had told him not to drink it so fast, or he'd get hiccups. Being the smartass kid he was, he asked how a skeleton could even get the hiccups. They didn't have the guts" Asriel says and everyone laughs a bit.  
"Well, as you can believe, he didn't listen and got the hiccups. What happened next I didn't expect. He started teleporting all over the park in time to the hiccups." Asriel says as everyone, including Alyssa laughed. I chuckle a little. It was a funny story, to be honest. I just didn't like some of the places I ended up.....especially LustTale. I still have nightmares of Toriel like that. "Then, he vanished all together. I spent all day looking for him. By the end of the day I was worried. Just how far did the kid teleport? I was about to call the cops when I find him standing on my porch looking scared. I never saw him that shaken up before. Then, there was the state of his clothes. Instead of what he had been wearing, he was wearing scrubs from some kind of hospital. To this day, he won't tell me where he had teleported to, and he never teleported again" Asriel says.   
Everyone looks at me. "No, I am not going to talk about it." I say. "And neither am I" Asy says surprising everyone. Alyssa looks at me worried. "I'll tell you some other time, love" I say and she nods. "Well, the point is that Santious became the model son after that. He's come a long way from where he's started since he started living with Chara and I. We are so proud to see him happy with his birth family and the love of his life" Asriel says and finishes the toast, sitting down. The rest of the reception was fun, but I could tell that Alyssa was dreading the end.  
Song Choice: Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran  
Alyssa's POV  
Dad leads me out to the dance floor for our father-daughter dance, and I can't help but cry. I could already see Ink behind the crowd, watching us....waiting for the song to end. "Hey, you shouldn't be crying. Today's a happy day" Dad says and whipes a tear away from my eye. "I...just miss you so much...and you have to go back." I say and he nods. "If I don't who will be your dad in the past? Besides, I will always be a part of you, Alyssa. You are not alone, remember?" He asks and I nod with a small smile. "A soul that is broke is a soul that has been loved." He says as the song ends and hugs me tight. Ink and Cooler both come over. "I'm sorry, but it's time, Asy" Ink says and he nods giving me one last hug. "I am very proud of how you've grown, Alyssa. I have to make sure you get to this point, or it will be wasted." Dad says and leaves through the portal with Ink. He waves at me as the portal closes behind him.  
Song Choice: Halo by Beyonce  
Cooler smiles a little offering his hand. I smile feeling much better then I thought I would when dad went back to the past. I take Cooler's hand and he pulls me in close to him. Another flash of light signaling another photo that I'll want. We dance through the night before managing to slip away from the reception. "Thanks, Alex." Cooler says as he lets us out the back. He chuckles. "Have fun you two. The Capital is beautiful this time of year" He says as we get in the car. It was all part of the plan to vanish from the reception when it devolved into drinking. Neither Cooler or I wanted to take part in getting drunk. So....let's just say I lost my virtue at fifteen hundred feet on the Gaster family's private jet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year has passed since the wedding, and life has been good to the newlyweds. Alyssa has become a well respected Doctor, and Cooler has become a loved Hospice nurse. After a difficult day with a patient and their family, Cooler comes home depressed. He is greeted by Alyssa, who's home way earlier than normal. What's going on here?

One Year Later, Cooler's POV  
I close the door behind me as I enter the house. Today....was....was tough. I go into the kitchen and grab a soda. Part of me wishes I was the kind of guy to drink, but it's only a small part of me. If I let this drive me to drinking, I'll never stop....I know that for sure. I go to the kitchen and sit on the couch. Hunched over, I stare at my feet. I...I should feel more, right? I mean, I had been helping the family for most of the past year. They were like family to me....Shouldn't I be feeling more than just....just empty? Sleet! I can't even bring myself to cry over it! I...I felt so detatched....lost. Then, arms gently wrap around me. I smile a little, already knowing who's arms they are. "....hey....you're home early, Aly" I say.  
"Yeah, got sent home early, but we can dicuss that later. Are you alright, Sans?" Alyssa asks. I look up at her. "....I....I don't know...." I say and look down again. Aly sits next to me. "Did something happen at work?" She asks, her hands gently holding mine. "You...you can say that...." I say and she nods. She's currently in her Masic form, which I briefly find strange because she was in it when she left this morning. "Did you stay in Masic form all day?" I ask. Alyssa frowns. "We'll talk about me later. Let's get through this first" She says and I nod. ".....I....the family I...I work with....the son passed away today....." I say.   
Aly frowns and hugs me gently. "I...I'm so sorry, Sans....Ian was such a sweet boy." She says and I nod. "He almost looked like he may have pulled through...at the end......but....." I trail off. Tears that refused to come at the home or when I was here alone, started to trickle down my face. "The worst part was that....that i couldn't bring myself to feel anything while I was there.....yeah, I could tell them I was sorry for their loss, but it felt.....it felt...." I trail off again. "It felt hollow, right?" Aly asks and I nod. "It's shock, Sans. Ian was your first patient that you have lost. Everyone that does the work we do, experiences it at some point....." Alyssa says and hugs me a little tighter.  
Alyssa's POV  
I come downstairs when I heard the door close. 'Sans must be home.' I think and go to the kitchen. "Welcome home, love" I say and frown as Cooler just walks past me. 'he's never ignored me before....something's wrong' I think and watch him get a soda from the fridge. He looks at it a moment before putting it back in the fridge and closing the door. 'Ok, now I know something is wrong. He always has a soda after work' I think and follow him to the living room. I frown as Sans drapes his arms over his legs, hunching over to look at his feet. I slowly walk over to him, not wanting to startle him. When he doesn't register that I'm in front of him, I gently wrap my arms around him.  
"....hey....you're home early, Aly" Cooler says with a small smile that doesn't last long before the frown is back. "Yeah, got sent home early, but we can dicuss that later. Are you alright, Sans?" I ask worried about him. He looks up at me. His one eyelight is trembling, on the verge of tears that refused to come. "....I....I don't know...." he says and looks down again. I sit down beside him, trying not to crowd him. "Did something happen at work?" I ask gently taking his hands in mine. "You...you can say that...." he says and he looks at me a little confused. "Did you stay in Masic form all day?" He asks and I sigh. 'One problem at a time' I think.  
"We'll talk about me later. Let's get through this first" I say and he nods. ".....I....the family I...I work with....the son passed away today....." Cooler says and frown, hugging him gently. "I...I'm so sorry, Sans....Ian was such a sweet boy." I say and he nods. Cooler and I both interacted with Ian and his family. Ian was bedridden with advanced Leukemia. It has been a hard road, not only for his family, but us as well. Cooler especially was close to Ian, and managed to make his days bright, either with jokes or ice sculptures. "He almost looked like he may have pulled through...at the end......but....." Cooler trails off as tears start to trickle down his face. I hug him again, wishing I could ease his troubles.  
"The worst part was that....that i couldn't bring myself to feel anything while I was there.....yeah, I could tell them I was sorry for their loss, but it felt.....it felt...." He says, his voice cracking up in sobs. "It felt hollow, right?" I ask and he nods. "It's shock, Sans. Ian was your first patient that you have lost. Everyone that does the work we do, experiences it at some point....." I say hugging him a little tighter. I briefly think about my news....'Rebirth....renewal....why must it always come at a price?' I think. "Don't feel sad, love" I say making him look up at me. "Feel happy that he's no longer in pain. That he is free at last. That's what I tell myself" I say and Cooler smiles through his tears.  
Song Choice: My Precious One by Celine Dion  
"So...." Cooler says wipping his tears away with his sleeve. "Are you going to tell me why you got sent home early?" He asks cheering up a little. I smile a little, and take his hands again. "Well....I am going to be stuck in Masic form for some time, and I can't use my healing or soul magics. I can give examinations, but no use of magic" I say and Cooler looks worried. "Total magic lockdown....that's not something to be taken lightly, Alyssa. Are you alright?" He asks taking my hands in his. I smile. "Of course I am. The baby and I are fine, Santious" I say and count the seconds before he realizes what I just said. One.....two....three... Is as far as I get before Cooler hugs me. "Alyssa! A baby! We're going to be parents!" He says, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"Does anyone else know?" He asks. "Just my department at the hospital." I say. He nods, practically bouncing in his seat. 'He's so adorable, the big dork' I think. "So, how far are you?" Sans asks, still smiling. I giggle. "Two months." I say and he nods. "Seven left to go, right? I'm not an expert on the Masic form." He says and I nod. "Nine months all together for Masic. For Dual souls, Masic is the best form to be in. It has the highest success rate. The baby can still be born a skeleton, it's just safer for both the mother and child" I say and he nods. "So, how are we going to tell Father?" He asks and I smile. "I have the pictures from the Ultrasound they did. Could give them to him tonight as a birthday present." I say, reminding Cooler that Gaster's birthday is today.  
Cooler smiles and I show him the pictures. "We won't know until he or she is born what gender they will be. Do know that they're going to be a skeleton though." I say and Cooler nods still smiling. "That will be a perfect gift for the old man. Better record his reaction though. It's going to be hilarious" Cooler says. I nod and we sit there for a few minutes. "Are you sure that you are alright?" He asks and I nod. "I'm sure. I've been home about a couple hours now. I'm rested, Sans." I say and he nods. "Welp, the party is soon. Best get ready to go." Cooler says getting off the couch. I nod and get up as well.  
After a half hour of getting ready, we head to Alex's resturant, where the party's being held. I'm wearing a loose and comfortable pink sweater, my scarf, a pair blue slacks, and comfortable sneakers. Cooler's wearing his usual outfit as we come in. I'm holding a small box. We decided to stop by the clothing store for one more thing to finish up Father's gift. "Hello Father" I say and he smiles. "Hello, alyssa, Santious. It's always good to see you. I missed you" Gaster says and I giggle. "You saw us this morning" Cooler says shaking his head. "So? I can still miss my children." He says. "Is Papyrus able to make it this year?" I ask.  
Gaster sighs. "Unfortunately, no. He wasn't able to get any leave from the Royal Guard, but he sends his love." Gaster says. "He certainly has come a long way." Cooler says and Father nods. "Indeed. I'm so proud of him. He has shown promise in both healing and blue magics. So, he's getting training as a Search and Rescue Officer for the Royal Guard." Father says. Soon, Asgore and Toriel join us at the table. "Sorry, Asriel and Chara were unable to make it. Chara hasn't been feeling too well as of late." Toriel says and we nod. "I do hope she gets better soon" I say and they nod. We order our dinners and the waiter takes back the menus.  
"So, gifts while we wait?" I ask and Father nods. "Open everyone else's first. We want to save ours for last." Cooler says and Father nods. Cooler smiles and starts to record. Gaster looks at him. "Why are you recording this?" He asks a little annoyed. "It will make sense in the end" Cooler says and Gaster nods. Toriel got him a new mug. Asgore got him a set of golf clubs, saying that now he doesn't have an excuse not to play with him now. Papyrus sent Father a hand carved figure of a gaster blaster. I smile and hand him the one from me and Cooler. "This is from me and Cooler" I say and he nods. "I assume this is why you are recording this?" He says. "Yup." Cooler says as Father unties the bow and sets the lid aside. "What? What is this?" Gaster says holding up a black T-shirt. "Read it out to us, Father." Cooler says.  
"Papa, Because "Grandfather" is for old guys" Gaster says and then his eyesockets widen. I giggle. "There's more in there" I say and he sets the shirt aside. He takes out the pictures. "This...this is real, isn't it?" He says looking at the pictures. I nod. "Found out today, actually." I say and he smiles, trying not to cry. He hugs me and I laugh. "So, how far along?" Toriel asks with a kind smile. "Two months. I'm restricted to clinical exam work until the baby comes, but that's fine. Spent a couple hours notifying my patients of the change, no one's upset about it." I say and she nods. "We won't know the gender until birth since the baby will be a skeleton. The baby also has a normal skeleton soul. So, the baby will only have one form, like Santious." I say and they nod.  
The party ends on a happy note, and I head home with Father and Cooler. "I will have to say, I wasn't expecting your gift." Father says when we get back home. "To be honest, neither was I" Cooler says and I smile. "Yeah, I know we wanted to wait a few years, but life happens.....a cycle of birth, death, and rebirth...." I say trailing off. They look at me concerned. "Are you alright, Alyssa?" Father asks. "Oh, yeah, just a bit tired. I'm going to bed" I say and go upstairs. "Good night, Aly. I'll be up in a bit" Cooler says.  
Cooler's POV  
I watch Alyssa disappear into our bedroom upstairs. "She looks exhausted" Father says and I nod. "It's been a long day for us both. We lost Ian today" I say and Fthaer nods. "I'm sure he's happy wherever he is now." He says. I nod and go into the kitchen. "It was the first time...that I saw someone die....someone I was close to." I say grabbing a soda. "It happens to us all. The only way to not hurt as bad is not to get attached to your clients." He says and I nod. "Yeah, but....I can't do that...close myself off from others. I never have been" I say opening the can. "Then, you must be strong, for yourself, Alyssa, and the families you help." He says and I nod.  
"I'm so excited about the baby....Alyssa seems happy too. I...I just hope I'll be good enough" I say and Father nods. "That's perfectly normal, Sans. I felt the same....." He says. "Father?" I say as he sits at the table. "Your mother and I...we tried so many times for you.....So many heartbreaks....We almost gave up." He says and I sit beside him. "I...I just want you to know that it's in your family history for weaken souls., and to be prepared for whatever pain and sorrow may come." He says sadly. "How many times, Father?" I ask. "Five....the last two...they were almost fully formed....we watched them turn to dust." He says and I hug him. "After you, however, It was easy to have Papyrus. We never understood why." He says and I smile. "Because your souls already knew what to do, I'd bet" I say and he smiles. "Probably." He says with a small smile.An hour later, after some more talking about the baby to come, I say goodnight to my Father and head to bed. I smile looking at Alyssa as she slept. She looks so peaceful. I change into some sweats and a t-shirt before carefully climbing into bed so I don't wake her. I fall asleep with a small smile.  
Alyssa's POV  
Dream Start  
There was fighting....fighting all around me....and death. I could smell it in the air as I ran for cover, any cover to hide me from the humans. "Senara! Senara, where are you?" A voice yells over the sounds of fighting. My eyes widen and I look around for my lover. "Vale! Over here!" I yell over the battle, catching his attention. Vale runs over to me. My dreaming mind briefly notes how this Vale looks exactly like Santious. Vale holds me close. "Sen, you had me worried sick! I thought....I thought the humans dusted you!" He says, holding me tight to him. I cry, gripping his cloak. "Vale.....it's....it's too much....too many....so many souls....This has to stop....I...I don't know how much longer I can take all of the souls that need to be reborn.....My soul hurts....." I say.  
He frowns. "I'm here now, Sen, don't worry. We'll make it through this, I promise" Vale says as he tries to get us through the battlefield. I whimper in fear as magic, spears, and arrows fly over our heads. "Vale....we're trapped..." I say scared. "We can't give up. Not now that we're so close." He says and uses his magic to freeze several humans solid so we can pass. "Please forgive me, my love. There's no other way" He says as I cry for the lives lost. Suddenly, a skeleton joins up with us, but he looks nothing like any of the skeletons we know. "Stay back, stranger! We don't know you and I don't trust you" Vale says pointing his saber at the new skeleton. The skeleton makes no move to get closer as he looks around.   
"WarTale......This place always depresses me. The perpetual, never-ending battle. The stentch of death and dust.....I could never understand why a creator would make a world like this." He says. I tug on vale's sleeve. He looks down at me. "What is it, Sen?" He says. "I don't think he's here to hurt anyone." I say, making the new skeleton look at me. "Who? Me? Of course I'm not! My name is Ink. I'm the defender of the Multiverse!" He says striking a pose. We look at him confused. "Oh...yeah, you don't know anything about the multiverse since your AU is so new." He says and comes a little closer. Vale has me stand behid him, protecting me. Ink stops a moment. "You don't really trust anyone, do you?" He says.   
"Not a chance in hell. Especially since we only just met. Senara may think you're good, but it takes more proof for me to see it." Vale growls at him. Ink nods. "I think I understand this world a little better now. It's supposed to be a tragic romance world." He says. "What the hell are you going on about?" Vale says. "You can't save her" Ink says making Vale angry. "What the fuck did you say?" Vale says. "I've been here a few times. This world has reset multiple times. Although, this has been it's longest run since a reset. Which leads me to believe that the reset of this world is tied into her life." Ink says pointing a brush at me. 'How...how could he know that?' I think Vale's eyesockets narrow.   
"Buddy, you better start making sense before I cut you down where you stand." Vale says as the winds pick up. "Vale, please, calm down" I whimper as the cold winds bite at my bones. He looks down at me and his eyesockets soften. "Sorry, Sen...are you alright" He says as the winds die down again. I nod. "I'm alright." I say before we hear a loud explosion from the other side of the battlefield. Ink frowns at the explosion. "Seems like Error finally found this place. It's no longer safe here...." Ink says. "Like it was safe to begin with?" Vale says. "Hmmm good point." Ink says as my soul starts to hurt even more. "Sen? Senara? Are you alright?" Vale says as I drop to my knees.   
".....so many....so many souls..." I say, tears streaming down my face now. "Error must be killing everything....I thought we had an understanding....unless..." Ink trails off. "Hey, Bonehead! Unless what?" Vale yells at Ink while trying to look after me. "Unless the creator of this world decided to start this AU anew.....A new story....A new start...everything. It happens from time to time. A creator decides they don't like the world that they have made, and rewrite it's story. I've seen this before." Ink says. I see it before Ink or Vale do...A strong blast of magical power, probably the combined Monster forces behind it. It takes everything in me to knock Ink out harm's way. "SENARA!" I hear Vale yell as my body writhes in agony from the blast.  
Vale rushes to me and holds me in his arms as tears go down my face. "V-vale....." I say weakly. "Don't...don't talk...save your strength, Sen. You're ok...You'll be ok" Vale says trying not to cry as Ink watches us. When I look at him, he seems to be looking at some kind of box that's floating in the air. "Do not worry. You and Senara are very loved by your creator. You will survive to the new AU" Ink says. Everything around me seems to fade to white as I barely make out Vale yelling. "SEN! SEN please wake up! Please!" He yells, but I can't answer him....I don't feel any more pain, but for some reason, I can no longer move.  
"Do not worry...." A voice says in the empty, white space. "You will find each other again, Senara" It says again. "W-who are you?" I ask. The voice giggles a minute. "I'm your creator." The voice says. Then...everything goes quiet.....and stays that way for so long that I lost track. After what seemed like an eternity, I noticed that I was becoming a child again. This normally didn't bother me since I knew about how resets worked. However, my soul began to change as well, from a simple rainbow soul to a soul that looked like a monster and a human soul smashed into each other, both of them rainbow.  
Dream End  
I wake up to Sans trying to wake me up. "Alyssa! Aly, please wake up! Please!" He says and I open my eyes with a yawn. "Santious....what...why did you-" I am cut off as he hugs me tightly. "Thank goodness, Alyssa!" He says and I can tell that he's been crying. "Santious....why are you crying?" I ask confused. "You...you almost died on me, Aly!" He says and I stare at him dumbfounded. "What?" I say. "You wouldn't wake up this morning, and then your soul started to crack. You're lucky Cooler got you to the hospital when he did." Doctor Sweets says. "I'm putting you under observation and bed rest, here in the hospital." Sour says and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months into her pregnancy, and things seem to proceeding nicely. However, a gift from an unknown source sends Alyssa into a panic.

Alyssa's POV  
It's been three months since I've been put in the hospital. I've had a few reoccurances of the soul cracking since then, but noting that doesn't heal right away. The doctors still don't know why it is even happening......and I fear for my child. I've been assured that the baby is healthy, but I still worry. Santious said his side of the family was prone to weakened souls. Cooler tells me that whatever happens, we'll make it through together. About a month ago, we received the news that Chara passed away in her sleep. Poor Asriel was heartbroken. He often comes to see me now, and we talk...about anything really. Everyone understood why I couldn't come to the funeral, but I still felt horrible......  
I'm currently crocheting a blanket for the baby. It's about the only thing I can do to keep my sanity. Asreil went home about an hour ago. He's taking the loss well. I even managed to get him to smile today. Sometimes, my patients come to see me, and it will brighten my day. I stop my work a moment and think about the things I have seen so far....things about this Senara and her lover, Vale. 'Who are they?' I think and go back to my crocheting. Senara was always running....always afraid. Who could blame her?  
Her life was the reset button.....she had to die to renew her world. Whether that was at someone's hand, or her soul cracking from the strain of the souls that turned to dust, it ended the same.I felt like I was missing something important.....something I should know, but couldn't grasp. There's a knock at the door, and I look, putting down my crochet work for later. It's one of the nurses holding a small box. "Someone sent you a gift, don't know who though. It's already been checked out. Doesn't seem to be harmful." She says handing me the box. It's a black box....with blue string.....'Blue string....that....that is familar...' I think and untie it carefully. Removing the lid, I find a doll.....one that almost looks eerily like me, but is wearing a green and yellow dress.  
"That's pretty. Must have sent it for the baby" The nurse says and sets it on a shelf next to some flowers. I look at it as the nurse leaves with the now empty box. 'It looks like Senara......why would someone send that?' I think and try to get some rest. However, I find it difficult to do now with that doll watching me. There's a knock and I see Gaster come in. I smile a little. "Sans had to work a bit late. So, I thought I would keep you company until he comes." He says and I nod. "Umm....can you....put that doll in the closet? It...It's giving me chills" I ask and Gaster nods. "It's rather beautiful work. Whoever made it is an artist" Father says putting it away. "That may be, but....I don't like it.....it feels like it's watching me" I say and he nods, taking a seat.  
"So, creepy doll aside, how are you doing today, Alyssa?" Father asks with a small smile. "Doing better now that I don't have to look at that thing....the doctor said today that the baby may have Pixelation Syndrome, but they won't know for sure until after it arrives...." I say looking at my belly concerned. "All we can do is hope for the best." Gaster says gently taking one of my hands and I nod. "Santious won't hate you....so don't let your mind go there, Alyssa." He says and I nod with a small smile. "I just worry for her..." I say. "Her?" Gaster asks. "I feel like it's a girl....call it mother's intuition" I say and Father chuckles. "My wife said that about Santious only that he was a boy. Get you some rest, you look bone tired" He says and I nod. I manage to fall asleep without the doll watching me.  
Dream Start- Senara's POV  
I walk across the empty battlefield, my steps kicking up the dust that coated it, making it look silver in the moonlight. The two armies were bed down for the night. I knew that I didn't have long before sunrise came, and the fighting began all over again. What was the point of all the fighting? Neither side could recall why the war had even started to begin with. However, neither side wanted to back down, pride and ego both on full display. I didn't such things cloud my judgement....I couldn't afford to. Finding a black cloak among the disguarded belonging of a fallen solider, I throw it over my shoulders. 'At least now...I'm not cold....or easy to spot.' I think and silently thank the solider the use of his cloak.  
I continue across the battlefield like that, scavaging what I can. I dare not risk going to a market....who knew who was watching out for me....Better to play it safe then be killed. "Hey, you! Don't you know how to greet someone?" A voice says behind me, making me jump, my hair and eyes going a surprised bright blue. "What do you have there? Turn around slowly....." The voice says. I tremble where I stood. 'So....this is how this run ends....after so much fear....so much running' I think as I turn to face the stranger. In my hands, was a simple bread roll...nothing special. Thankfully, the hood of the cloak hid my face from view of the stranger.   
The stranger was a skeleton....a warrior, if his stance and sword were a clear indication of his station. He wore only a simple pale blue robe that draped over one shoulder and wrapped around his waist, which hid one arm from view. I noted that he walked barefoot on the battlefield...either numb to the dust of the dead, or not caring. He also sported a long scar across his right eye that no longer gave a glow. His one, good, pale blue eyelight went to the roll in my hands. "You were just hungry? That's what makes you loot the dead?" He says and sighs, his sword melting into nothing in his hands. "The dead should be left to rest, scavenger." He says coming closer to me. I instinctively take a step back, frightened of this warrior.  
He frowns again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure that roll isn't moldy. You don't need to get sick" He says. I tilt my head confused. "Why....why do you care? You do not know me....As far as you know, I could be a human" I say keeping the distance between us the same as he tries to come closer. His eyesockets widen in surprise. "You....you are a woman?" He asks, his voice filled with awe. I got that a lot. Not many women, monster and human alike survived the war long. "Just...just stay back!" I say backing up more. I trip backwards over the handle of a sword, twisting my ankle, and my hood falling from my head in the fall. The warrior looks at me stunned before regaining his senses.  
He tries again to come close, but I grab the sword I had just tripped over, pointing it at him. The sword is obviously too heavy for me to hold and it sags in my hold. "S-stay B-back! I'm warning you!" I say trying to hold the sword steady. The warrior comes closer, easily avoiding my pathedic excuse of a swing, and takes the sword from my hands. "A lady like yourself, shouldn't be wielding something so crude." He says, brushing the dust from my face. "Don't touch me!" I yell, smacking his hand away as tears run down my face. My hair and eyes were a very pale blue, almost white at this point. My panic was almost to it's max. He frowns. "I am not going to harm you." He says and sits down in front of me. He sets the sword where I can't reach it, probably in the fear I may get a lucky hit.  
The sunlight starts to peak over the horizen and hair and eyes go completely white. The warrior looks behind him. "Welp, I didn't want to do this so suddenly, but you give me no choice, my lady" He says as he stands back up. My eyes widen as he picks me up. "What are you doing? Unhand me!" I yell, not noticing that the warrior had teleported. "VALE! can you be any louder coming in?" A Flame elemental says coming up to us. I look at him, about to tell him to mind his own business, when I realise that we are no longer on the battlefield, but what appears to be a bunker. The elemental's eyes widen seeing me. "Oh good gods.......Vale, what have you done? If you stole one of the king's maidens, He'll dust you" He says. I glare at him, my hair and eyes going a blood red. "Excuse me? I belong to no one! Especially not some musclebond idiot king!" I growl at him.  
The warrior, who's name was apparently Vale deposited me in a chair. "Nope, Grillby. I found her scavaging on the battlefield last night. She has a spranded ankle." Vale says. "And who's fault is that? I told you to stay away from me" I retort. Vale shakes his head. "And this maiden is anything but maidenly. She pointed a sword at me, even tried to swing it." He says choosing to ignore me. The elemental, Grillby, chuckles as he gets a first aid kit. "Figured you would be used to that by now, Vale" He says coming over to me. "Apologises for my....associate's behavior. He's not much of a gentleman. Will you allow me to treat your ankle? Until Papyrus returns, I can only bandage it for now. Papyrus can heal it when he returns." Grillby asks and I nod. "And they say chivlery is dead." I say, wincing a little as Grillby bandages my ankle.  
"So, do you have a name, or do I have to keep calling you lady?" Vale says. I glare at him, but sigh. "My name is Senara....I...I apologise for my behavior" I say as he sits nearby. "What for? You were scared....you had every right to act as you did." He says and flinches a little. Grillby frowns. "Vale, is your shoulder giving you trouble again?" He asks. "It's fine, Grillby...I can handle it." Vale says. "We both know you shouldn't be using that shoulder at all, Vale. You had Senara in your arms!" Grillby says and goes over to him. Vale tries to brush Grillby off, but he manages to uncover Vale's left shoulder. My eyes widen seeing the patch of pixelation on the shoulder, down to his elbow. "Just as I thought, It looks bad, Vale. You can't keep using it like this." Grillby says and goes to a desk. "Didn't have much of a choice. Dawn was approaching. I couldn't leave her there to die or be captured" Vale says as Grillby mixes some herbs.  
"That may be, but you could avoid it other times, Vale. You just choose not to listen to me or Papyrus." Grillby says as he puts the herbs into a teapot to stew. Vale frowns a little. "I..you're right, I shouldn't push it." Vale says as Grillby gets a few mugs from a cabinet. "I'm not mad, Vale....I just wish you would take better care of yourself." Grillby says pouring tea into the mugs and bringing them over to us. "Don't worry, this tea is meant to heal, not harm. It will ease the pain in your ankle" He says handing a mug to me. "T-thank you" I say taking it. Grillby nods and hands one to Vale, who takes it with his right hand. "So....It's safe here?" I ask a little nervous as I drink the tea slowly. Grillby's eyes soften. "Of course. Vale makes sure of it every night" He says and drinks his own tea.  
Dream end- Alyssa's POV  
I wake up and start to choke on something in my throat. "Doctor!" I hear Cooler yell out the door. A doctor rushes in with a couple nurses. "She just started waking up" Cooler says exhausted. The doctor slowly removes the tube from my throat. "Easy, easy, Alyssa....don't try to talk. You were out a month this time....you scared us all." The doctor says as a nurse gets me some cold water to help ease my throat. The doctor gently helps me sit up as the nurse helps me drink the water. I flinch as the cold water goes down my raw throat. "Her soul has stablized again...baby is in no danger." The other nurse says and I feel relieved to hear that. After about an hour, Cooler and I am alone again.  
A month? I sign. Both Cooler and I learned sign language for our jobs. He nods. "We...we almost thought we were going to lose you. What the frost is going on? It's getting worse, Aly" He says. I....I think I am remembering something my soul was supposed to forget....diving into the memories deeper each time....I reply and he frowns. "Like recovering from some kind of cosmic amnesia?" He asks and I nod. It was strange...you were there, and so was Grillby this time....but you name was Vale. I sign and Cooler's eyelight goes steady. "Vale....heh, I think I know the guy...." He says and holds his head. I touch his arm.  
He looks at me. "I....I've dreamt of him....being him......part of me is starting to think I was him....at some point." He says. I felt the same...about Senara. I reply and he looks at me. He gently touches my face. "Not that I'm complaining....this world is so much better than that world. I just don't understand how its just us that remember that time." He says and I nod. Did...did the doctor tell you about the pixelation? I ask and he nods. "....I knew it would be possible...afterall, I still have it in my shoulder. It's not as bad as when I was Vale, and medicine is better in this world. I just wish it was going to just stay with me." He says and I nod. I'm not mad at you, love....never...well, except the first time we met as Vale and Senara. I say and he chuckles. "Yeah.....that was a bit crazy" He says with a small smile.  
"You should get some rest. I'll see you soon enough." Cooler says and kisses my forehead. I smile a little before drifting off again. I wake up in the morning to someone in my room. It's hard to tell due to the lights being off, but I know he's there. A chill runs down my spine as he comes to sit next to me. "Didn't think you would remember so soon....Senara. Your creator certainly gave you a strong soul......it's not easily manipulated." A voice says. It sounds familar...."Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I ask and he smiles a little in the dark. "You already forgot me? I don't know if I should be insulted or touched" He says and turns on the lamp next to the bed. "Error......" I say and he smiles. "It's been a while since Underbattle....." He says.  
I wake up and look around, my hair and eyes white with panic. Seeing no one, I calm down realising that it must have been a dream. Well, until I saw the doll under the lamp beside my bed. I grab it and throw, barely missing Papyrus's head as he comes in. "Alyssa? Are you alright? You threw this toy at me." He says bringing the horrible thing back into the room. "It...it's not you...please...put that thing in the closet, Papyrus.....please" I say and he nods. He puts the doll in the closet. "Are you doing alright? I'm concerned." Papyrus asks again as he sits down. "Ever since that doll came into this room....I've been feeling like someone is watching me, and not the normal people that are supposed to" I say and he nods.  
"It sounds scary...." He says and I nod. "Last night....someone was in my room...I thought at first, I had dreamed it...until I saw that doll...it was in the closet" I say. Papyrus nods. "How about I take it with me when I leave? It's obviously causing you distress." He offers and I nod. "That would be great, Paps. How long have you been back?" I ask. He smiles. "A couple weeks...." He trails off. "Papyrus....what's wrong?" I ask concerned. "Father...he had an accident. They say that he may not wake up...." Papyrus says and I look at him in shock. "His injuries are mostly healed...they can't do anything more without damaging his soul....but he's in a coma" Papyrus says and I nod. "He'll wake up, Paps....he just has to" I say and he nods.  
Cooler soon comes in looking only a little bit better. "Did you not rest, Brother? You know that's not good for you...." Papyrus says. Cooler sighs and sits on my other side. "Probably...I couldn't really sleep..." He says. "You have so much on your shoulders, brother....I'm not a child anymore. Let me help you" Papyrus says putting his hand on Cooler's left shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain. Papyrus looks concerned. "Brother, are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" Papyrus asks worried. "N-no, I'll be fine...." Cooler says. "But you're in pain, brother!" Papyrus says. The doctor soon comes in to check on me and sees what's going on. "Papyrus, Santious is already receiving medication for his pixelation syndrome. Please refrain from tugging on his shoulder." The doctor says.  
"Brother....." Papyrus says. "I always had it Papyrus...it just got worse after the accident with mom" Cooler says and Papyrus nods as the doctor checks on me. After a few quiet minutes, the doctor leaves. "Brother......that day....I jumped....you used that shoulder....you had all my weight on it...." Papyrus says. "Pap, I already told you what's done is done. Don't beat yourself up over it." Cooler says and Papyrus nods. I smile a little. i push the call button for a nurse. She soon comes in. "Yes?" She asks kindly. "I was wondering if I could go see my father-in-law. He's currently in the ICU." I ask. "Give me a moment, and I'll ask" she says and leaves for a moment before returning. "The doctor said that would be fine. Just take breaks if walking gets too much" She says and I nod.  
Papyrus and Cooler walk with me to the ICU. "Are you feeling alright, Alyssa?" Cooler asks and I nod. "It's nice getting to walk around for a bit." I say as we get to the ICU. "Only two at a time" A nurse says. Papyrus nods. "You two go ahead, I can wait" He says and I go in with Cooler. I sit beside the bed. Gaster looks horrible. Bandages cover most of his head. The only place not covered is where the feeding tube goes in. I gently take his hand in mine. I don't know how, but I'm suddenly somewhere black. I look around. It's black as far as the eye can see.....until I spot the medical gown. I gently put my hand on Gaster's shoulder, making him jump. "Who....who are you?" He asks and I look at myself....I look like Senara.....  
"Father, it's me, Alyssa. Come, this place isn't for us" I say offering him my hand. He looks at me a bit confused but takes my hand. The darkness seems to melt awake as I wake up? I don't know if wake up is the right phrase for it. "Alyssa, please answer us" I hear a doctor say and shake my head. "huh?" I say and they relax. "Seems she only blanked out for a few moments. She's fine, Santious" The doctor says and we hear a groan. I smile a little as Gaster's uncovered eye opens up. The doctor goes to him. "Sir, can you tell me your name?" He says checking Father over. "Wing...wingding Gaster....where?" Father says, his voice harsh from lack of use. "You are in the ICU. You've been in a coma for almost a month now. You were in an accident." The doctor says.  
After removing the bandages, and moving him to a normal room, Papyrus, Cooler, and I are sitting with him. "You...you looked like that doll, Alyssa...in the void." He says surprising Papyrus and Cooler. "You were in the void?" Cooler asks both of us. "I didn't mean to go there....I think just my conciousness did." I say and Father nods. "She found me and brought me back" Father says and they nod. The doctor soon comes in. "Gaster, I see no reason to keep you any longer. Your body has recovered and your soul is stable." The doctor says and he nods. After being released, Gaster goes with us to my room. I freeze as I come into the room. There....on the bed...was the doll, surrounded by the white sheets of the bed.I barely register Papyrus catching me before I collapse.  
Memory Start- Senara's POV  
Blue string holds me up by my arms as I cry. "Why are you doing this?" I ask the skeleton walking around my suspended body. "It's nothing personal, d-doll. J-just business....." He says and gets in my face. "Your creator wants to keep you for the new AU....but you need a lot of changes.....We are going to have a lot of time together." The black, blue, and red skeleton says. "By the way, my name is Error. Ink will be by after I delete some of your unneeded code to replace it with new code." He says as he gets to work. This goes on for what seems like forever....and I could barely register anything anymore....my body had become limp in the strings. Patches of white covered a lot of my body....like if I had Pixelation Syndrome.   
"Error, that's enough. You're taking it too far" A familar voice says, but I cannot recall who it belongs to anymore. "Tch...fine. The sooner she's gone, the sooner I can sleep. This whole mess is exhausting." The first voice...what was his name again? I can't even remember anymore where I belonged. Then, a skeleton with a brown scarf, ink stains on his face, and a giant paint brush is in front of me. "This all must be pretty confusing and painful for you....I am truly sorry, Alyssa." He says. 'Alyssa....is that my name?' I think to myself. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you anymore. Just get some rest. You will feel better when you wake up, I promise" He says and I pass out.  
Memory end- Alyssa's POV  
I wake up again with a tube in my throat and start to cough. However, no one's in the room this time. I hit the call button and the doctor rushes in with Cooler and...and Ink behind him. "Take it easy, Alyssa. Take it easy." The doctor says as he tries to gently remove the tube. Ink looks at me sadly. Why are you here, Ink? I sign. "I came to check on you. I was concerned about what Error has been doing of late and the effect it had on you." He says and I look away. you lied to me, Ink....you promised that you weren't going to hurt me anymore. I sign and he frowns. "It was never the intention to hurt you to begin with, Alyssa" He says. I glare at him. My name is Senara, and you fucking know it. I sign and he flinches.  
"It's not anymore. That was the character you used to be. Your creator changed your name along with a lot of other things about you when they remade your AU" Ink says. The doctor remains just in case. "She's not the only one that's been changed, is she?" Cooler asks and Ink nods. "Both you and Alyssa were altered to suit this AU. You did not have much to change. Just your outfit and some of your personality, but Alyssa....even her soul was changed" Ink says. "That is why it hurt so much" A voice says in a shadow of the room. Ink looks surprised. "Error, when did you get here?" Ink asks. "Been here a while, actually. Got bored waiting for you, so I played with dolls" He says puppeting the doll of me with his strings. I glare at him. No offense, but that thing is fucking creepy. I sign and he chuckles.  
How long....how long was I out this time? I sign. Cooler frowns a little. "Almost three months, Alyssa." He says. "The baby is fine, do not worry" The Doctor says. I look at Ink. Why am I remembering everything now? Will this happen again? I sign. Ink sighs rubbing his head. "It won't happen anymore now that you remember what the creator wanted you to remember. As to why now? Only the creator knows why." Ink says with a shrug. "D-despite us h-helping them, t-the creators don't share e-everything with us" Error says. I nod.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival turns Alyssa and Cooler's world upside down. However, everything is not perfect yet. The baby has several health concerns that leave the parents worried. Family and friends try to help them through this difficult time.

Alyssa's POV  
It's been a couple of weeks since Cooler and I remembered our lives as Vale and Senara, and things have been....interesting. Ink hangs around more now....Error let it slip that orignally, Ink was my father and the creator was my mother. How that works is anyone's guess. I told Ink not to give me the specifics. I have enough headaches as it is. Over the past two weeks, the doctor has been increasingly concerned about the baby. Despite being full term, it's late and the weight is low. The doctor says that the low weight is likely just a magical imbalance and it will right itself after birth...hopefully. Error comes by once in a while, but I don't see him. How do I know he's been by? That damn doll keeps moving from one spot to another. it's like a demented I spy game. Last time, I woke up with it next to my face. Needless to say, Papyrus ended up getting hit in the face with it....purely by accident.  
"So, care to tell me about the teleporting hiccups?" I ask cooler as I crochet the blanket some more. Cooler groans. "Well....basically, I teleported to different universes. There was a few like ours, and others that had just people in common. When I finally stopped hiccuping, I ended up in this place called Asylumtale. With my mentality at the time, they thought I was as crazy as everyone else. They locked me up in a mental hospital. It was not the best time for me......it may have only been a day to Asreil, but it was a year for me.....Asy......he was one of the few that actually believed me." Cooler says and I nod. "Asy....sleet....I never want to see him like that again. It's hard to see him so....so....broken" He says and I nod. "Welp....one day Ink accidently dropped in. Asy asked him to take me back home, and Ink did just that" He says with a sad smile.  
I smile back to him. "How are you feeling, Aly?" Cooler asks a little worried. "I'm doing alright, love. Same as I was when you asked five minutes ago" I say with a giggle. There is a knock and the doctor comes in. "Good, you're both here." He says standing next to the bed. "I need to talk to you about having a c-section. Since the baby is a Skeleton, there is a greater risk that something could get caught and tear something important or break a few bones. So, I believe a c-section will be safer for both you and the baby, Alyssa." He says. I look at Sans. "I just want you both healthy." He says and I nod. "Ok...we'll do it. When?" I ask. "Whenever you would like within the next week." He says and I nod. Thinking, I smile softly. "Day after tomorrow....It's my adopted father's birthday...He's no longer with us." I say and the doctor nods. "Very well, I will have it scheduled" He says and leaves.  
"Asy would be tickled pink" Cooler says and I nod with a smile. "I know....I...I wish he was here..." I say, my hair and eyes going pale blue. "I know, but I bet he's watching from wherever he is" Cooler says and I nod, my hair and eyes going pink again. After a while, Gaster comes in. "Welp, time for work, Aly. I'll see you later" Cooler says. I frown. "You two stay safe, Alright?" I ask worried. Cooler started working with his father at the station. They both smile. "But of course we will, Alyssa." Gaster says and Cooler nods after giving me a kiss. I smile a little and watch them leave. I can't help but worry about them. Papyrus is always gone now with his Royal Guard duties taking him who knows where. I pick up my crochet needles up again and get back to work.  
"I could easily finish that for you" I hear and jump startled, the ball of yarn rolling off the bed into the floor. "Ink! Don't just appear like that!" I say and he rubs his head. "Sorry" He says and hands the yarn back to me. I sigh taking it from him. I get to work untangling it again. "It's ok....and no, I would rather make it myself. It may take forever, but I will feel good having finished it" I say and he nods. "That makes sense. So, when's the baby due? It's been a while." He says sitting next to me. "Day after tomorrow. Asy's birthday. We have to do a c-section so nothing gets broken or torn up" I say and he nods. "Where's Cooler? He's usually hanging around" He asks. I frown and stop for a moment. "He's at work. He is training to be a criminal investigator like Gaster." I say. "Something tells me that it upsets you" Ink says.  
"Not upset....just worried. It's a dangerous job, Ink." I say going back to my crochet work. "Just as dangerous as being in the Royal Guard..." Ink says and I nod. ".....I could easily lose them all, Ink. Papyrus....Gaster....Santious....gone in a blink of an eye, and I wouldn't be able to do a thing. I constantly worry about them......" I say and Ink hugs me. "Papyrus is doing find. He's not a solider, just a rescue worker. Healing and getting people out of tight spots...like trees" He says rubbing my back. I smile a little. "Thanks dad...." I say and he smiles big. "Oh, PJ told me to tell you that he wishes you luck. Kids are hard work" Ink says and I nod. "There you are, Ink. I've been looking everywhere" Error says walking through the door to avoid startling me. "Hey Ruru!" Ink says with a goofy grin. "Don't you hey ruru me! The creators are having some kind of convention. The doodlesphere is being flooded with ideas and AU copies again!" Error says starting to glitch.  
Ink frowns and goes over to him. "Error, take a deep breath. It will be alright, ok?" Ink says putting his hands gently on Error's shoulders. Error takes a deep breath and the glitching starts to ease up some. "Look at the bright side, Error" Ink says with a smile. "What bright side?" Error grumbles. "You get to destroy some shit" Ink says making Error stare at him a moment before laughing his ass off. I smile. "I guess I'll see you two later then" I say and they nod. Error opens a portal and they leave me to my thoughts. I think about the baby, as usual and Asy. I smile a little. Soon, there's a knock at the door. I look to see Undyne and Alphys there. I smile. "Hey guys, It's been a while." I say as they come in. Undyne smiles. "How are you doing, punk?" She asks letting Alphys have the chair.   
"I'm doing as well as can be expected....The baby's going to come day after tomorrow. The doctor said they were doing a c-section. It's safer on us both" I say and they nod. "So...Alphys and I got married!" Undyne says with a grin. I look down and sigh. "Just another thing I missed being in here." I say and put my crochet work away. Alphys elbows Undyne. "Uh...sorry...I didn't mean to upset you, Alyssa." Undyne says. " It's alright. Life isn't going to stop because I am here." I say, my hair and eyes still pale blue. "Hey, guess what?" Undyne asks. I look at her a little curious. "What?" I ask. "Alphys is pregnant! Our magics synced up just right!" Undyne says pumped, making me giggle, my hair and eyes going pink again.  
Time Skip Two Days- Alyssa's POV  
Two days went by extremely slowly for me and Cooler. I was either anxious or excited the whole time. Cooler took some time off so he could help me at home after we are released from the hospital. The doctor comes in and I smile, a little nervous. "Are you ready?" He asks and I nod. Cooler is already in scrubs so he can be with me in the OR. The nurse takes me to the OR. The closer we get, the more nervous I get. "Hey, It'll be alright, Aly. You'll see." Cooler says and I nod. They clean up my belly, making me giggle a little. The nurse smiles a little and helps me onto my side so they can give me an epidural and spinal block, which we already discussed that morning.  
They gently lay me back down and drape a curtain between my head and belly, so I don't have to watch them open me up. Cooler watches trying to remain calm. "Ok, you should only feel pressure, Alyssa" The doctor says when he's sure the medicine has kicked in. I soon feel the pressure. "Yeah, no pain" I say and he nods as he works. Cooler goes a little pale as he watches. "Hey...." I say and he looks at me. His one eyelight is trembling. "I'm going to be alright, Love." I say. He takes a deep breath. "I know....I just...I am very uncomfortable seeing you opened up like this....It's a lot of bad memories." He says. I smile a little. "I know, love. Don't worry, It'll be over soon" I say. He smiles and tries to keep calm.  
Soon, we hear a cry and I start to tear up. "Congrats, It's a girl" The doctor says and hands our daughter to a nurse to clean up while he finishes up the operation. Soon, I see Cooler start to wobble a little. "Umm timber?" I say making the doctor look in time to see Cooler faint. He chuckles. "We get that a lot with first time fathers." He says as a couple of nurses move cooler out of the way. "All right, All done, Alyssa." The doctor says and I smile. After a while, I'm back in my room and Cooler is rubbing his head. "...I can't believe I did that" He says. I smile still groggy from the medicine. "Get some sleep. I'll try to wake you when they bring Pixel to us." He says and I nod, drifting off.  
Cooler's POV  
I watch Alyssa sleep and I can't help but worry about her....My time as Vale resurfaces in my mind.....How many times did I watch her die? No matter how hard I tried to keep her safe, something always happened at our best times. I rub my left shoulder. 'Sleet.....must have broke something in that shoulder when I fainted. Better get it looked at soon.' I think to myself. I decide to go for a walk to clear my head. They still haven't let Alyssa see Pixel yet. The doctor told us that they need to make sure which type of Pixelation Syndrome she has before bringing her to us. I guess that makes sense. It'll better prepare us by knowing.  
"Cooler?" I hear a voice say. I turn to see Father standing there, a concerned look on his face. I smile a little. "Hey..." I say as he comes over. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Alyssa?" He asks. I sigh. "She's sleeping off the medicine from the C-section right now....I needed to clear my head....and get my shoulder looked at." I say. Father frowns a little. "What happened to your shoulder?" He asks. "I fainted during the surgery....must have fallen wrong and landed on my bad shoulder." I say and he nods, walking me to the ER part of the hospital. I sigh and sit down as Gaster explains to the nurse what happened. She looks at me and frowns. "He was more concerned about his wife. Please don't be too hard on him" Father says and she nods.  
She leads Gaster and I to a room. "Alright, I need you to remove any shirts or coats you are wearing so we can see what we're dealing with" she says. I've been dreading this. Thanks to my time as Vale, I had experience at keeping my shoulder and arm from hurting. "Do you need help, Son?" Father asks and I nod. "It...it doesn't hurt too much right now, but the more I move it, the worse it will be." I say and he nods. I flinch as he helps me get my coat, sweater, and undershirt off, trying not to move my left arm much. We finally manage to get it done. "Santious, that looks bad...." Father says and I look. I can't see much, but I can see that part of my shoulder is cracked pretty bad.   
"It should be an easy fix to a healer. Don't worry" The nurse says. I frown. "Santious's soul has a habit of becoming unstable during the use of healing magic" Father says and the nurse nods. "Then, I will have to get a doctor to observe in case something happens. If we don't heal it, it will require surgery to get the shoulder stable again" She says and goes for a doctor and a healer. I sigh and look at my hands in my lap. "It will be alright, Sans." Father says and I nod. "You would think that after my time as Vale.....of all the times I have seen Alyssa dead or dusted....that it wouldn't get to me seeing her like that.....her stomach cut open....." I say. I feel Father's hand on my right shoulder. "It's never easy to see the one you love hurt in any way." He says and I nod. ".....Did I exist in your old world?" He asks.  
I don't say anything for a couple minutes. "Yeah....but we weren't on such good terms. In UnderBattle....you were Asgore's main general. Asgore was the King....I wasn't on either side of the conflict. I...I still don't like fighting. I did though to protect the ones like me...the ones that didn't want to have a part in the never ending bloodshed and violence. Grillby and I tried our best to keep them safe...." I say and he nods. "Perhaps, that is why the creator of our world had you and Alyssa forget that time untill now. To give you a chance to relax and get to know everyone in this world." He says and I nod. "That would make sense...getting us used to the peaceful nature of this world." I say as the nurse returns with a doctor and Papyrus. Father and I both look at him surprised.  
He smiles. "Good to see you both as well. I was reporting back when I found out that Sans was hurt." He says and comes over. "Don't give me that, Paps. You have been itching to check out my shoulder since you found out about it" I say and he chuckles as he gets to work at healing my shoulder. My soul starts to feel weird...like it was water and someone threw a pebble in it. "Papyrus, stop a moment. His soul needs to settle again. In patients like your brother, too much healing magic at once could cause more harm than good. You have to pay attention to the soul while you heal." The doctor says and Papyrus nods. It takes about an hour before my shoulder is healed and I can move it again. "Thanks Pap...It feels a lot better now" I say and he nods before his eyelights spot my scars.  
"Sans...." He says. "Papyrus....those are from before this world....old injuries that have already healed. Don't worry about it" I say covering the scars on my ribs with my undershirt. "There's a lot more than just those, but...I'd rather not revisit that time in my existence" I say and he and Father nod. After getting my sweater and coat back on, I go to check on Alyssa. I find her awake and holding a small, pink bundle. "Alyssa....is that?" I ask coming over. She smiles and nods. "Want to hold her?" She asks and I nod. I gently take Pixel from Alyssa as Papyrus and Father come in. "She's so small...." I say. Alyssa smiles sadly. "The magical imbalance caused a low birth weight, but she's healthy for the most part. The doctor says...that she has type b pixelation.....she will crash from time to time." Alyssa says, trying not to cry.  
I look down at the bundle and gently remove the blanket from my daughter's face. An ugly mass of black pixelation blocks off her left eye....and a smaller one on the opposite side of her face just a bit above her right eye. The one good eyelight stares up at me. It's Orange light studying me a moment before she erupts into giggles, making me smile a little, despite the tears I feel at the corners of my eyes. I can see a few other black patches of pixelation on Pixel's body, and my soul feels like it's sinking like a rock. 'I...I gave her this....' I can't help but think. Pixel looks at me curiously and coos something low. For some reason, I start to feel a bit better. "Siren Magic...that will be difficult to deal with." Gaster says and we look at him confused.  
Alyssa's POV  
I look at Gaster confused. "Pixel has Siren Magic. To make explainations short, Pixel uses sound waves to influence different emotions in others. It's not a very common ability, but there are a lot more Sirens than Soul healers." Father says and we nod. "So...we have a long road ahead of us" I say and he nods. "But I'm sure if raised with love, Pixel will in turn, influence love and kindness in others" Gaster says and we nod. Cooler gently gives Pixel back to me so I can feed her. "Well, I must be going. Papyrus and I are going to have dinner together before he heads out again" Father says and leaves.  
"Papyrus has come a long way since you regained your memory, Love" I say feeding Pixel and he nods. "That he has. Hard to believe he wanted to kill himself once" Cooler says and I nod. "If he didn't try it, you would have never broken your leg, and I would have remained too shy to speak to you." I point out. Cooler smiles. "True...some of the best things can come from some of the worst situations." He says and kisses my head before sitting beside me. After I have feed, burped, and had cooler lay Pixel in the crib, there's a knock on the door. "Come in" I say. A tall skeleton with black bones comes in. He's wearing a black and blue hoodie and shorts, a pink shirt and pounch, and a paint stained cream colored scarf. "Hey sis" He says as his pink, yellow, and blue eyes look at me.  
"PaperJam?" I ask a little surprised. He grins. "Good to know that you remember me now" He says coming over. I smile. "It's always good to see you, Brother. How have you been?" I ask. PJ sits in the other chair and smiles. "Busy keeping the peace between Error and Ink. It's hard to believe that they're older than us sometimes" He says and I nod. "But you seem to be handling it well." I say and he nods. "It helps being able to go to other worlds when I need a break from the chaos" He says and I nod. He gets up and looks at Pixel. "She looks more like you than her father." He says and I chuckle. "I'm just glad that she's relatively healthy." I say and he nods. "Well, I must be on my way. Error is busy cleaning up the Doodlesphere, and I have to make sure he doesn't go too far" PJ says and vanishes into a portal.  
"Your family is certainly...interesting, Aly" Cooler says and I nod. "PJ is a good guy. I can't believe he's gotten though. Last time I saw him....he was a baby himself." I say and Cooler nods. "He seemed nice. Good to know someone is trying to keep the peace between Ink and Error." He says and I nod. I suppress a yawn, but I cannot fool Cooler. "Get some rest, Aly....I'm not going anywhere" He says and I nod before drifting off to sleep.  
? POV  
I watch them from the shadows. Senara.....So you were alive....but no longer available to me. I smile a little watching Vale gently pick up his daughter to feed her from a bottle. 'It is better to have loved and lost....then to have never loved at all.' I think watching them. Vale gently puts the infant on his shoulder to burp her and she looks right at me.....I freeze feeling something stir within me...within my very soul......what....what was this feeling? The infant burps and starts to giggle, reaching for me. Vale turns to see what has caught his daughter's attention, but I have already entered the Anti-Void.  
I clutch my robes above where my soul rested as I try to get ahold of myself. "What...what was that?" I say to myself. "Hey Reaper!" Ink says making me jump. "Whoa...never got the drop on you before. Are you alright?" Ink asks coming over to me. I hide my face with my hood. "I-I'm fine....just need to think to myself....besides, having no soul, you wouldn't be able to help me anyways, Ink" I say and open a portal back to Reapertale. "Well, whatever it is, I hope you will be alright" Ink says. I look back to him. "So do I, Ink....So do I" I say before going through the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years have passed by and Pixel has grown into an adorable, but shy little girl. Alyssa and Cooler have no idea of how to get Pixel to open up. Fortunatly, Uncle Papyrus has an idea. A trip to another AU! Despite their concerns, they agree to let Papyrus take Pixel on the trip. With the condition that they only visit peaceful AUs.

Alyssa's POV  
It's been six years since Pixel was born, and Santious and I couldn't be happier. We decided to take precautions against pregnancy. So, we only have Pixel....for now. It has been a roller coaster for the past six years. With the Pixelation Syndrome, Pixel suffers from crashes often, which to an outside view would be considered siezures. However, it's a bit more than that. With Pixelation Syndrome, to be specific, the type that Pixel has, her memory and personality are affected from a crash. Pixel could lose just moments or, in extreme cases, years of her memory. If bad enough, she could even lose a limb due to the pixelation. Santious and I have been very careful to watch over our daughter. However....that also means that Pixel has become a bit shy in the process, not only because of her illness, but her magic as well.  
Pixel is what is considered a Siren. Her magic is sound based. She can manipulate the emotions of other beings just with her voice. There are a few that seem to be immune to this magic. Ink, Error, PJ, myself, Asriel, and surprisingly, Papyrus. Due to her magic, Pixel has taken to communicating souly with sign language, which we had to teach the other family members. This doesn't mean that Pixel doesn't talk....she does so rarely, and only to help calm a situation. One such case was where there was a fight at daycare. Two children were fighting, and Pixel used her magic to calm them before they hurt each other. However, once the other children found out she could talk, they started to bully her for making them learn sign language. This caused Pixel to become shy of others and to be more careful about using her voice and magic.  
Today, Papyrus is visiting, and Pixel couldn't be happier. "Uncle Paps!" She squeals happily, making Gaster and Cooler smile from her output of happy emotions in her magic. On most occasions, Pixel wouldn't talk, but around those she knows cannot be affected, she cannot seem to stop talking. I giggle as Papyrus picks her up to hug her. "Hello there, Pixel! How is my favorite niece today?" He asks making her giggle. "Uncle Paps, I'm your only niece" Pixel says with a smile. Papyrus chuckles. "All the more reason that you are my favorite!" He says and puts her down gently. "Go get your coat, Pixel, Uncle Papyrus is taking you on a trip" I say and Pixel's smile widens. "Really?" She says excitedly bouncing on her feet. I nod and she goes to get ready.  
I look at Papyrus. "Remember what we talked about, Papyrus." I say sternly. He nods. "I know, I know, nowhere dangerous. You have my word, only peaceful AUs for this outing, Sister" He says and I nod. Cooler wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Paps won't let anything happen to our little Pixie" Cooler says and kisses my cheekbone. "I know, but..." I trail off. "It's the first time you haven't been in the same AU. I understand, Love, but she will be fine. Papyrus will take good care of her." Cooler says and I nod with a sigh. "You two have some fun as well, go dancing or something. I know you two haven't had really a chance to relax since Pixel was born" Papyrus says.  
Pixel's POV  
"Do you need help getting dressed, Sweetie?" I hear mom ask from the door of my room. "No! I wanna do it!" I say as I get dressed. I pull on my red and orange hoodie vest over my yellow turtleneck sweater and green skirt. I feel a little bit proud that I can dress myself now. For a while, the pixelation spots made my body sore and mama would have to help me, but not today! I grab my shoes and run downstairs. "Careful going down the stairs, Pixie" I hear daddy say from downstairs. I slow down and go down the stairs carefully so I don't trip. I go to the living room and sit on the couch. "Daddy...help with shoes please?" I ask and he nods with a smile. Daddy helps me get my boots on and I give him a big hug. "Thanks daddy!" I say and he rubs my head. "You have fun, Pixie. But remember not to wander off. We don't need you to get lost" Daddy says and Uncle Paps puts me on his shoulders. I giggle and wave goodbye to my parents and Papa Gaster as Papyrus takes us through a portal.  
AU- Underbeats  
The first thing I notice when the portal closes behind us is the music. It was everywhere, making me bounce a little on Uncle Paps's shoulders. He chuckles. "So, I take it you like Underbeats already?" He says. "So much music!" I say with a giggle. Uncle chuckles and walks through the woods to a small village called Snowdin. I pat Uncle's head and he lets me down. It looks nothing like the pictures from daddy's books. I sign, so not to affect anyone around. Uncle Paps chuckles. "Each AU is different Little Pixel. There are somethings that remain the same, but mostly, things are different." He says and I nod.  
Soon, we hear footsteps as another Papyrus runs up to us. "Hello, Tempo. How are you today?" Uncle paps asks as Tempo, the other papyrus stops in front of us. "Oh! Minder! It's good to see you! Actually....I need your help. Beats is stuck up on a ledge....i tried to get him down, but it's too high up" Tempo says. I smile and tug Uncle Paps's scarf. He looks down at me. "Yes, Pixel?" he asks. Royal guard time? I sign with a grin. He chuckles. "Indeed, Pixel. Tempo, this is my niece, pixel. Would you mind watching her? She loves piggyback rides. so, she shouldn't be too much trouble" Uncle asks and Tempo nods. I let Tempo pick me up and put me on his shoulders as he leads Uncle Paps to where this Beats guy is.  
Song Choice: Nightcore Headphones (can't remember the artist)  
"B-brother? Is that y-you?" A soft voice says from above us. "It is, Brother! I ran into Minder! He will have you down in no time!" Tempo says. "R-r-really? I-I-I'm scared...." Beats says from where he is. I look up at him. 'He looks a bit like Daddy' I think and let out a soft cooing sound. Beats flinches at first, but starts to calm down. "Thank you, pixel. That should be enough, Little one" Uncle Paps says and I stop with a nod. Beats looks at me with interest as Uncle uses his blue magic to get him down. "Are you alright, Brother?" Tempo asks letting me down so he can check his brother over. Beats is still looking at me, causing me to hide behind Uncle Paps. "Yeah, I'm fine, Tempo. Who's that?" He asks looking at me again.  
"Oh! That is Pixel, Minder's niece! Isn't she cute?" Tempo says and I blush. "Sorry, Pixel can be shy. The children back in our AU don't really understand her." Uncle paps says and Beats nods. "What an impressive magic she has.....Sound based right?" Beats asks and Uncle nods. "She can manipulate the emotional state of others using her magic. She normally doesn't use it." He says looking down at me. He was scared.... I sign and Uncle nods. "She says she only wanted to help you not to be scared, Beats. I'm sorry if it caused you any distress." Uncle says. "No!" He says making me jump surprised. He looks at me. "Sorry, Pixel. She didn't do anything wrong. In fact, she helped a lot! I was scared" Beats says. Uncle papyrus nods. "It was good seeing you both again, but we must be moving on. I'm showing Pixel the Multiverse today." Uncle Paps says and they nod. "Come back anytime, Pixel!" Beats says waving as we leave through the Portal. I smile and wave back.  
AU-Outertale  
Song Choice: Drops of Juptier cover by Taylor Swift  
I look around after the portal closes behind us. It's colder here, making me shiver. "Oh...I should have realized that it would be colder than you are used to here, Pixel." Uncle says and puts his scarf around me. I smile up at him. Thank you! I sign and we walk through the woods. 'Wow...woods in...in space? Strange AU' I think trying to keep up with uncle paps. I stop a moment when I spot a blue sphere in the sky. 'Whoa.....' I think, not noticing that Uncle papysrus had moved on ahead of me. "That's the Earth, kiddo" A voice says making me jump in surprise. "Whoa, sorry Kiddo, didn't mean to rattle ya" A skeleton that looks like Daddy says. He's a lot shorter than daddy and wearing a fluffy yellow and blue hoodie.  
I try to sign to him, but he looks confused. "Sorry, Kiddo, I don't know what you're doing with your hands....hmmm maybe Frisk can understand it." He says and offers his hand. I step back frightened. I look at the ground and write out Minder in the dirt. "Oh! You want to be taken to Minder?" He asks and I nod. "Well, if he's here, He'll definetly be able to help ya, Kiddo." He says and I take his hand. He leads me out of the woods. "You sure are a quiet kid. You don't even make sound when you walk." He says. "My Brother and Sister are going to kill me!" We hear as we leave the woods. I frown and run ahead. "Hey Kiddo! Don't get too far ahead!" The skeleton says. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Minder." A young woman says to my Uncle as I hug him from behind crying.  
He jumps startled and looks down to me. "Pixel! You had me worried! I thought I said not to wander off?" He says picking me up to hug me. You were too fast....I couldn't keep up. I sign. He frowns. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Pixel! I should have went slower" He says and I smile and hug him. "So, ya know this Kiddo, Minder?" The skeleton says coming over. "This is my niece, Pixel. We're spending the day together. Pixel, this is Outer. He acts a lot like your Father, Santious. This young woman is Frisk." Uncle says and Frisk smiles softly at me. "She's so adorable, Minder." She says and I hide my face in Uncle's scarf. "Sorry, she tends to be shy." Uncle says and they nod. "Welp, she was staring at the Earth when I found her." Outer says. "Yes, I guess that would be distracting when here for the first time." Uncle says.Suddenly, I start to see pretty dots in my vision...and feel Uncle's arms tighten slightly around me. I start to mumble to myself, although, I don't know exactly what. I can barely hear Uncle over the static in my ears before everything goes black.  
Minder (aka undermind Papyrus)'s POV  
"Maybe a Galatic Shake will cheer her up" Frisk says. "Ummm...Minder, is she ok?" Outer asks and my attention goes imeditely to Pixel. I grip her a little tighter. If what is happening is happening, I don't want to drop her. I can barely hear her mumble something incoherant over and over. She stares off into space. I keep a good hold on her as she starts to thrash in my hold. "Pixel! Pixel, Come on, wake up!" I say. After what felt like forever, but was only a minute, Pixel goes limp in my hold. I sigh in relief. "Minder, what the stars was that?" Outer asks and I frown. "Pixel suffers from a severe case of Pixelation Syndrome. I was hoping to avoid her having a crash. All we can do is wait for her to wake up again before I can assess if any damage has been done." I say and they nod.  
"You two can chill at my place until she wakes up. I'm sure Papy won't mind if she uses his bed for now." Outer says and leads me to his place. He lets me and Frisk inside before following us. "Oh! Hello Minder! It's been a while." Papy says coming from the kitchen. "Hey bro, Minder's niece had a rough crash earlier. Can she borrow your bed until she wakes back up?" Outer asks coming over. Papy looks at me and smiles softly. "Of course." He says and leads me to his room. "Will she be alright?" Papy asks. "I'm not sure...I will have to wait for to wake up to find out. Sometimes, she can forget moments...others a year or two...." I say sadly. He nods. "I will get you some tea. You look like you could use a cup." He says and goes.  
Pixel's POV  
I wake up somewhere different from the woods...on a comfy bed that looks like a rocketship. I look around and see Uncle sitting in a chair next to me. "Uncle?" I say and his head snaps up. "Pixel! I was so worried!" He says and hugs me. I hug him. "I...I crashed again, didn't I?" I ask and he nods. "What do you last remember?" He asks. I think a minute. "We said goodbye to Beats and Tempo" I say and he sighs. "It's alright, Pixel. You didn't forget anything worth remembering." He says and helps me put my shoes back on. He picks me up gently and walks out of the room. "Hey Kiddo, you had us worried" A skeleton that looks like daddy, but shorter and wearing a fluffy blue and yellow hoodie says.  
"I apologize, Outer. She cannot recall the time she's been here. She remembers us leaving Beats's AU to come here." Uncle says and this Outer nods. "That's ok, Kiddo. Let me introduce myself properly then. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, but AU travellers like yourself call me Outer." He says with a smile. I smile a little. "Heyo, there's that smile I wanted to see! You're a lot prettier when ya small, Pixie" He says and I tilt my head. "W-what did I say?" Outer asks. "Her father calls her Pixie." Uncle says and outer nods. The front door opens and a skeleton that looks like Uncle comes in. "Ah, Papy, right on time. The little Pixie just woke up." Outer says and I giggle making Outer grin more.  
Papy looks at me and smiles. "Ah, so she has! Are you feeling better, small one?" He asks and I nod. He smiles and holds up a bag. "I got the nice cream!" He says and I smile. "I think she likes nice cream, Papy." Outer says. "Yes, but not too much. Her parents would have my head if she gets a stomachache later because of it." Uncle says and Papy nods. Uncle sits me at the table and helps Papy with the nice cream. "No nuts. She's allergic to nuts" I hear Uncle say to Papy. Uncle soon gives me a nice cream sundae with caramel sauce and whip topping. I smile and eat it happily.  
After getting themselves some, Papy, Outer, and Uncle sit with me and I smile. "Thank you...for helping me" I say catching outer offguard, his nice cream falls off his spoon back into his bowl. Uncle chuckles. "Pixel has sound based magic. She rarely talks because she doesn't know how to fully control it yet. For some odd reason, a Papyrus in any AU is unaffected by her magic." Uncle says and they nod. "Sounds like something Beats could help her learn." Outer says and I smile. "What?" He asks. "Pixel and Beats are already friends. I don't think Beats would be against it. In fact, he was rather curious about her." Uncle says. After we finish our nice cream, it's time to leave again. Outer smiles at me and hands me a blue scarf with pretty yellow stars on it. "For the next time ya visit, Kiddo" he says and I wrap it around my neck with a grin. I wave goodbye from Uncle's shoulders as we go through the portal.  
AU-Dancetale  
Song Choice: Unstoppable by ES Posthumus (the dance Pixel does is the one in the video on YouTube by DancingWithYT called Briar Nolet-Unstoppable)  
When the portal closes, I hear music again. I look around to see that we are in a town this time. I see a sign that says welcome to Snowdin. However, this time, there's some kind of stage in the town center. "Oh! I totally forgot that they were having the dance competition today!" Uncle says and I pat his head, wanting down. "Oh, right, this AU is called DanceTale, Pixel. Everyone here loves to dance. There's many different kinds of dance. Not that I have ever tried to myself....I can't dance. I have two left feet." He says letting me down. Curious, I look at his feet. No you don't Uncle. I sign. He chuckles. "It's a figure of speech, little one. It means the person does not possess the talent for dancing" A voice says. I turn to see someone that looks like Asgore, but more....stately dressed.  
Uncle bows and I take the hint and curtsy. He chuckles. "No need for formalities, Minder. You are here on your own time, not my own." He says. Uncle straightens up. "It is still expected of any member of the Royal Guard to show proper respect, your Highness." Uncle says. I hide behind my Uncle. He may look like Grandpa Asgore, but he's still scary. He looks down to me. "Forgive her, she's a bit shy. This is my niece, Pixel. We've been visiting some of the more peaceful AUs today while her parents rest today." Uncle says and King Asgore nods. He kneels down so we can look eye to eye. "Do you like to dance, Pixel?" He asks and I nod. He chuckles. "What kind?" I look up at Uncle. "She has her own style. It's something between ballet and Gymnastics, Sire." Uncle says. "I've never heard of such a type. Would you honor us by dancing in the competition?" He asks. I think a moment before nodding.   
I need a leotard though I sign. He nods surprising me a little. "My adopted daughter, Frisk should have an extra one she used to wear when she was your size. May fit." He says. He goes and talks to a girl a bit older than me. She looks over at me and smiles before nodding. She comes over. "Hi...you must be Pixel. I'm Frisk. The competition is about to start." She says and leads me to where I can change. I feel so excited. I not only love music, but to dance as well. "This should fit you." She says handing me a spring green leotard. I go into the bathroom and change. When I come back, Frisk is waiting. "They're putting you in at fifth. should give you enough time to limber up" She says and we limber up together.  
"So, what kind of music do you usually dance to?" She asks. instrumental pieces mostly...anything with a beat...kind of like a battle of wills kind of music. I sign and she nods. After we limber up, Frisk helps me find a good song. I smile finding one that I like. Frisk goes before me, but I don't care about winning. I just want to dance and have fun. Soon, it's my turn and I go onto the stage. I hear my Uncle cheering. 'That goofball' I think but remain composed. The music starts and it all seems like a blur to me until the end. The crowd cheers as I get up and walk off the stage. Frisk grins at me. "That was pretty awesome, Pixel. What do you call that?" She asks as the sans of this AU, Dance comes over. I blush, scoffling my feet. Acro Dance I sign. "Acro Dance? That makes sense. That was pretty flexible" She says and Dance nods. I am learning both ballet and Gymnastics back home when I'm not hurting too bad. Acro Dance requires both to be done well. I sign.  
Soon, the competition is over and everyone comes back onto the stage. "My, My Darlings! It seems that this year, we have a tie between Sans and Pixel!" Mettaton says. I back up and shake my head. Let Dance win...He must have worked so hard. It doesn't feel right...I just entered to have fun. I sign and Dance grins. "Kiddo, We both had fun, and we both deserve it. Sure, ya just made that dance up on the fly, but that's what lets others see how much dancing means to ya. No need to be modest." He says. I smile a little. Too many people.....while I dance, I don't see them.....I...I can't I sign and he nods understanding how I feel. "Hey Mettaton, Pixel's too shy to come up. Can I take her trophy to her?" He says and Mettaton nods.  
After the competition, I'm back in my usual clothes holding the Trophy with a grin. "Be sure to come back, ok, Kiddo? We'll dance some more" Dance says holding out his hand. I smile big and shake it. Frisk hugs me tight. "You were sooo amazing! Keep at it, Pixel. You're a superstar" Frisk says and lets me go. I blush and Uncle Papyrus comes to where I am. "There you are, Pixel. It's time to go. We have time for one last AU before we have to go home. Don't worry, we'll come back again soon." He says and takes my free hand. I wave goodbye to them and go into the portal with Uncle Paps.  
AU- Bittybones  
I look around when the portal closes to see people walking around with tiny versions of daddy and Uncle Paps on their shoulders, in their arms, and even in their purses! I tug on Uncle's scarf. He looks down and smiles softly. "This AU is called Bittybones. Here, Everyone that isn't a masic back home is a Bittybones that people keep as pets, but they're as smart as we are. I talked to your parents before we left. What you need is a friend that won't judge you. Someone to help your mother and father look out for you." He says taking me into a store. I look around, curious. "You can wander around, but stay in the store, Pixel." Uncle says and I nod.   
I wander around the store as Uncle gathers up the stuff I will need for a bittybones. I soon find myself at the cages that hold the bitties. They look at me...almost hopeful. 'How long have they been here?' I think as I look at them. There are two main kinds. One kind looked like daddy....but there were different kinds....I didn't want one that looked like daddy. If my magic worked the same here, I wanted one of the others. One of the ones that looked like Uncle Paps. I put out emotion of apology as I talk calmly to them. "I'm sorry, bitty ones....I need a papy. My magic may hurt you, but it doesn't affect Papyruses of any world." I say and they nod, understanding.   
They step aside so the Papy bitties can come over. The first one, all black and red, scared me. He sighs and walks away. Pushing the others aside, he pulls another Papy over. My good eye turns into a star when I see him. He has an orange hoodie, white shirt, and blue jean shorts. He looks up at me with innocent eyes and I notice his tiny collar and gold teeth. 'He's so cute!' I think. The bitty looks at me curiously. I put my hand on the glass between us and he smiles doing the same. I giggle, catching my Uncle's attention. He comes over with a saleswoman. She smiles a little. "Seems she likes our newest bitty, The Puppy. He's a rather curious fellow, but he does have one issue." she says and Uncle looks at her.   
"The Puppy line have two different personalities. Right now, Pup is in control. Pup is overly curious, playful, and lovable. However, he does get hurt easily emotionally. The other personality, Rex, he's....um...well, the complete opposite of Pup. Rexes seem to only care for their owner, but will protect them with their lives. The Rex personality will cuss, and will be rude. However, the Rex personality only seems to come out if the owner is in danger. So, it shouldn't be that much of a problem." I hear her say as I play peek-a-boo with the bitty. I giggle. "Then, He will be perfect for my niece. She's not always so strong in her health. I'm sure that Rex will look after her in those times, and Pup will be an excellent playmate in others." My Uncle says. I look up at the lady. I want this one! I sign and she smiles.  
She opens the cage and gently grabs the bitty. His facial expression automatically changes from playful to hostile. "I have to warn you, when being introduced to a potential owner for the first time, Rex is always in control." The woman says and kneels down to me. I look at the Bitty and he glares at me, sizing me up. "Hi...do you want to come home with me? You...you don't have to if you don't want to, but you won't find any other bitties where we are going." I say holding out my hand palm up. I'm not going to push him into coming with me. I want Rex to like me. He looks up at me and sighs before climbing unto my hand. The lady looks a bit surprised. "He likes you. We've been trying all month to find him a suitable owner." She says and I carry him carefully to the register, following my Uncle.  
"Want on my shoulder? It's probably more comfy" I ask the bitty. He looks up at me and he smiles big. The other pup is back. I lift my hand and he steps onto my shoulder, blending into my orange hair. I giggle. Uncle looks back to me. "Where's Pup?" He asks and I point to my shoulder. Pup waves at him from his hiding place in my hair. He chuckles. "You two really are two of a kind" He says and pays for everything. "So, why that one?" Uncle asks as we leave the store. "My magic don't work on Papyruses remember? We can be friends without fear that the feelings were forced by my magic. The other papyrus bitties pushed him to me." I say and he nods opening a portal. "Well, it is time to go home. hold onto that Pup." he says and we go home through the portal.


	11. Beautiful Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now sixteen, Pixel finds out that not only the royal guard, but also her favorite uncle has gone missing. A trip to the mall seems to do just as much fo her as it does reaper a sans from reapertale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reapertale Papyrus will be referred to as Respite and reapertale sans as reaper

Pixel's POV

It had been ten years since my uncle Papyrus took me on a tour of the multiverse. I had been to see my new friends many times and learned many new things. My parents still worried, but they worried a little less knowing I was always in good hands. I go downstairs to find my parents sitting at the table with grandfather gaster. They all looked like they had been crying for some time. I sign "what's wrong? Why is everyone crying?" Grandfather came over and hugged me gently. "I...I am so sorry, Pixel..... Papyrus.... he's went missing...all of the royal guard has." He says and I back away before running to my room. My room was sound proof...the only place I could cry without harming anyone else. I throw myself on my bed as tears started to roll down my face. A yawn is heard and pup sticks his head out of the blankets. "Huh? Why you sad?" He asks and comes over. Trying to be careful, I grab him gently and hug him. He frowns a little before Rex comes out. "Hey...hey pixie, what's wrong?" Rex asks. "Uncle...uncle Papyrus...he's missing...the whole royal guard is....." I say through my tears. He pats my head gently. "Missing, not dusted, pixie. I'm sure they're just lost somewhere. You'll see. Papyrus is fine." Rex says. I let him go and he climbs on my arm so I can see him. "You sure?" I ask. "Definitely. Papyrus wouldn't get dusted! He's the greatest remember?" Rex says and I giggle. He smiles. "There's that smile I missed! So, what's on the agenda today?" He asks. I smile and sit up. "Homework again and then we get to go into town and goof off" I say and he smiles. "Then, let's get cracking on that homework!" He says and I sit at my desk.

Alyssa's POV

I watch Pixel run to her room and close the door behind her. Cooler gently touches my hand. "She'll be alright. Pup is in there if anything happens, remember?" He says and I nod. "The queen has put a ban on anyone visiting other AUs for the time being. Ink, error, even reaper are all looking for them. However, the multiverse is a big place. It will take time to find any sign of them" father says and we nod. I sigh and put on some water for tea. "....I just hope they are alright....it was quite a blow to our AU...." I say and Gaster nods. "Ink is doing his best to keep us safe but we should prepare for the worst. Evacuation plans are already being made. If it should come down to it, we are evacuating to a pacifist run of an alternate timeline of the Alpha AU." Father says and we nod. Pixel soon comes back downstairs with her bag for outings and pup on her shoulder. I look at her. "Is your homework done?" I ask and she nods. I smile a little. "Ok, be home by dinner time or I'll come looking" I say and pixel leaves. I sigh as cooler puts a hand on my shoulder gently. "She'll be alright. She has pup with her and he knows how to get her help if she crashes." He says and I nod.

Pixel's POV

I smile big, happy to be out of the house. "So, where to?" Pup asks just as excited as I was. I sign "the mall of course! Azzy should be there by now!" Pup nods with a smile. Azzy was my Aunt in a way. She was Toriel's daughter and Toriel was like a grandma to me. Azzy was only a couple years older than me though, and a blast to hang with. She also knew sign language, which helped when we hung out at the mall. We reach the mall and head inside. Knowing Azzy, she would be waiting at the food court. I smile seeing her drinking her usual double iced mocha. I wave and she grins. "There you are! What took you?" She asks. "Homework. You know how it is" Pup says and she nods. I sit down with her. "So....have you heard about...you know...the guard?" She asks sadly. I nod. She gives a sympathetic smile. "Asriel is Missing too. He was on the last mission. Mom and dad are taking it hard." She says. I sign. "Missing isn't dusted. They're out there somewhere" she smiles. "You're right. So, which store should we visit first?" Azzy asks. I think for a moment. "Scream styles" I sign. It was one our favorite clothes stores. True, though we rarely bought anything, we enjoyed trying on clothes and just doing girl stuff. Azzy nods and we head to the store. Along the way, I notice a strange Skeleton. He went unnoticed by the crowd. That was weird because of the ominous black hooded robes he wore with no shoes. His eyelights...if he had any, must have been black because his sockets looked empty like the void. Nodding to whatever Azzy was saying, I look at him, unable to tear my own eyelight from him as we passed him. "Pixel, are you listening?" Azzy asked. "Oh sorry, must have spaced out for a minute. Did you see that Skeleton? The one in the black robes?" I sign. Azzy looks at me worried. "Are you sure that you're ok? I didn't see any Skeletons like that." Azzy says and I sign. "Must have been imagining things. It's been a rough morning" Azzy nods and we head to the store.

Reaper's POV

I was minding my own business. I had a job to do and I didn't need Papyrus or the king on my case today. As usual, my presence goes unnoticed due to my magic. It allowed me to walk around invisible and avoid panic. I was here to reap a poor soul, not start mass hesteria. That's when I felt that feeling...like I was being watched. Normally, that wouldn't bother me. However, with my magic in effect, it made me wonder who was powerful enough to see past my magic. I barely manage not to look around in a panic. If it was someone out for my dust, I didn't need to let them know I knew they were watching. That's when I passed a young Skeleton with Pixelation Syndrome. It shouldn't have bothered me....but my soul felt like it was spinning out of control. My magic almost faltered, but I managed to hold it together. "Pixel, are you listening?" I heard someone say. After a bit of silence, I hear. "Are you sure that you're ok? I didn't see any Skeletons like that" I barely manage to get out of view before the young Skeleton turned to look around again. I sigh in relief. It was just...just a kid....with a lot of power......I shake my head and rush to my reaping. If I got it done and over with, perhaps I could find her again. However, when I got there, my brother had already done it. I sigh and sit on a bench. Respite comes over and sits beside me. He sighs. "I am not going to yell, brother.....but what happened? You said you had this one covered" he says. I sigh and lower my hood. "Someone saw me....." I say. Respite frowns. "You forgot your spell again?" He asks. I shake my head. "No, bro. She saw right through it......like it was nothing....." I say trying not to have a panic attack. Respite frowns again. "Sans.....are you alright? Do I need to summon Gaster?" He asks. I shake my head even though my hands were shaking. "....she has such powerful magic......her soul....it....it called to me, bro.....I don't understand it....." I say. He frowns and teleports us home....to be more accurate, to life's sanctuary. Ever since life gave us both amulets as a token of her friendship, we no longer kill by simply existing in a spot....we could touch others without fear. Toriel jumps in surprise. "Papyrus, Sans. What is wrong?" She says as Papyrus has me sit on my usual fallen tree. "Sans's soul is acting strangely" my brother says and Toriel frowns. She comes over and kneels down to me. "Sans, can you describe how your soul is feeling?" She asks. I nod still shaken up. "It...it feels like a storm.....it...it was the worst when I...when I was close to...to her...." I say. Then, to my surprise, Toriel chuckles. I look up at her. She has a soft smile. "There is nothing wrong with your soul, Sans....you found your Soulmate. I highly doubt that Gaster explained such things to you. Cheeky bastard probably thought you would figure it out if it ever happened" she says and sits beside me. "So...Sans is not in any danger?" Respite asks. "No, he will be fine. Soulmates....are very rare to find....and sometimes even harder to keep....." She says. "Tori... please stop with the riddles." I say. She smiles and stands up again. "Everyone in every AU has a Soulmate. Most could live their lives and never meet their soulmate. On the rare occasion that soulmates do meet, they are drawn to each other. They find themselves unable to look away from the other, or their soul will ache. When you are bound with your Soulmate, the bond is that much stronger. It's the purest form of intimacy for two souls. As if they were meant to complete each other." She says and I nod. Respite looks so jealous. "And Sans found his Soulmate today? You're so lucky, brother!" Respite says. I sigh. "I don't feel lucky....now that my soul has calmed down, I'm bone tired...." I say rubbing my head. Toriel smiles a little. "Being forced to part from the space your Soulmate is in can be tiring. You should get some rest. I will send a message to the king and inform him of the situation. You will need at least two days to recover" she says and I nod.

Pixel's POV

I smile and walk out of the store with Azzy. Like always, we didn't buy anything in screaming styles. As we walk back to the food court, I see another Skeleton in black robes. This one was different from the first one though. Where the first was as short as I was, this one had a good two feet on me. "Azzy...I'll catch you later." I sign and she nods. Rex pops his head out of my hair. "Pixie, are you alright? You're starting to glitch." Rex says concerned. I look down to see a few more glitches than normal.


	12. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixel and reaper go on a date

Pixel's POV

I stared at the Skeleton a moment before going to him. At first, he didn't seem to notice me... until I gently tugged on his sleeve. He jumped startled and looks down at me. I tilt my head curiously. "You...you can see me?" He asks and I nod. I sign. "are you a Papyrus?" He nods and I smile a little. "You...you are the one my brother mentioned...." He says. "If we can find somewhere without other people around, we can talk easier" I sign. He nods and teleports us to some woods near my house. I sigh and look around. "It's nice.... being able to talk with someone again" I say. He tilts his head in confusion. "My...my magic is sound based. My voice can heal or destroy.....only a few are immune to it. Any Papyrus and random sanses" I explain and he nods. "Siren magic. I haven't seen anyone with it before but I've heard of it." He says. Rex pokes his head from my hair and looks around. "I thought we were at the mall?" He says. "We were. I teleported us here at your... owner's request" he says. "Hey, she's not my owner! She's my friend and I am her protector! I'll kick your ass if I have to!" Rex says. "Rex, he didn't mean any harm. My name is Pixel. This is my bitty friend, Rex." I say. He nods. "Most call me Respite." He says and I nod. "Bitties normally are not found so far from Bittytale." Respite says. "My uncle Papyrus go him for me....." I say and look away. Respite frowns. "Are you alright?" He asks. I nod and wipe the tears from my eye. "....he is one of the missing royal guards...they called him Minder." I say an Respite nods. "I knew him. A very kind fellow." He says and I nod. I look at my watch. "I have to go home. It's almost dinner time and I don't want my mom to worry....it was nice to meet you, Respite" I say and head home.

Reaper's POV

Respite returns home a few hours after I had to go home myself. Going into the kitchen, I can see he's frowning. I follow him. "Bro, are you doing alright?" I ask. "Yes....just thinking about that young Skeleton. She is indeed powerful but it's tempered with fear." He says. I look at him a bit shocked. "You...you talked to her?" I ask and he nods. "She's a siren, brother." He says and I nod thinking. "Apparently, her magic does not affect Papyruses and some random sanses. She seems sweet enough though.....to be expected given that Minder is her uncle." He says making me look at him. "You didn't..." I ask. He looks at me sadly "I couldn't tell her brother.....she....she was already hurting. How could I tell her we found his dust?" Respite asks. I nod "better to have hope then to be stricken by grief...." I say as respite puts a plate in front of me. I think for a while as I eat. I knew her...deep down I knew I've seen her before. "You said she was Minder's niece?" I ask and he nods. I drop my fork making my brother look at me. "Sans?" He asks a little concerned. "Was...did you get her name?" I ask and he nods. "It is Pixel. Why?" He asks curiously. I rub my head and blush. "We....umm...met before....." I say. He looks a little surprised. "Oh? When brother?" He asks leaning towards me. I sigh. "When she was born.... she's Alyssa's daughter" I say. Respite looks at me and shakes his head. "For shame...... robbing the cradle, brother" he says. "I can't help who my soul chooses for my soulmate!" I say and he chuckles. "I am only teasing, brother." He says. I sigh and we finish eating in silence.

Pixel's POV

I go into the house with a smile. My dad looks at me as I come into the kitchen. "Hey there, Pixie. You look happy. Something good happen?" Dad asks and I sit at the table. "You can say that" I say with a blush. He looks at me curiously. "You met someone" he says and I nod. "Well, more like passed someone and her soul went crazy" Rex says poking his head out of my hair. I blush more and my dad smiles softly before hugging me. "Pixie, you found your Soulmate" he says with a smile. "What's a soulmate?" I sign. "It's someone who is the missing piece of your soul. Someone you will be happy with, no matter what life throws at you" he says and I nod. "So.....what does he look like?" Dad asks as he sits down. I smile. "Skeleton....black robes...." I sign an my dad freezes. "Dad?" I sign. "Short or tall?" He asks. "Short" I sign. My dad sighs. "....so, death comes to our door for my baby girl." He says ironically when Mom comes into the kitchen. "What!" Mom says starting to panic. "Love, calm down. It's not what you are thinking.....(sighs)......pixel....found her soulmate....and he happens to be reaper." My dad says. My mom relaxes. "Don't scare me like that....reaper is a decent Skeleton." Mom says and dad nods. A few weeks pass without incident and I forget about reaper. I wave goodbye to my mom as I head out the door. However, before I get out the door, I find a package on the doorstep. Curious, I go to pick it up. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" A voice says startling me slightly. In front of was the short Skeleton....reaper. "it is a bomb....I've already contacted the local authorities." He says and I feel something engulf my soul as I'm lifted over the package and into his arms. My soul ached something fierce being so close to his soul. He looks down at me, being only slightly taller than me. ".....I...I didn't want this to be how we...well...for the first time." He says and I smile. He was adorable when he was nervous. A pale blue dusted his cheekbones. ".....thank you, reaper" I say, testing the waters, and my magic. When his expression didn't falter, I knew he was one of the few sanses that were immune to my magic. He looks at me a bit surprised. "I...you are immune to my magic...I can talk freely with you.... without worry" I say and he nods. "When I...I saw you about to pick that bomb up....my soul stopped cold." He says. Soon, dad arrives with the bomb squad. He goes through the back door and gets mom outside. They come over to us and I hug them. My dad looks at reaper and nods. "Thank you, reaper..." He says. Reaper nods. "I couldn't just let it happen...it wasn't your family's time." He says covering himself. I smile and go over to him. He rubs his head sheepishly. "I...umm....was coming by...to umm...ask if you would...go on a date with me" he says and I kiss his cheekbone. "I would love to" I sign and he smiles. I look at my parents and dad nods with a small smile. "Pup will be with you. " Mom says and reaper teleports us to a small diner just outside of town. Pup pokes his head out of my hair and looks around. "All clear! You can talk" he says happily, startling reaper. I blush. "Sorry, pup can be a bit enthusiastic." I say and reaper nods. "Interesting, a puppy. I haven't seen one before. If I remember correctly, they stopped producing them due to the split personality common in the line." Reaper says. "My uncle Papyrus got him for me when I was around six. Pup is my playmate, and Rex is my protector. My magic doesn't work on them since they are a Papyrus." I say and reaper nods. Pup climbs up my hair to sit on my head. I giggle. "We've been together ten years now and he's the bestest friend I've ever had." I say. "I'd imagine....." Reaper says as we go inside. We sit at a booth and pup looks around curiously. "Pup, you stay on my head or no treat later." I say and he nods. "Pup is notorious for being curious. It's like having an actual puppy that gets into everything. I love him though. Though...I have been tempted to go back to his au to get him a bitty buddy" I say. Reaper nods. "He's adorable." He says. "My parents don't worry so much with him around. With my Pixelation, I...I crash. Pup and Rex both know how to take care of me and get help." I say. Reaper nods. "Can I get you two something to eat?" A masic woman asks coming to us. Reaper looks at her. "My usual, Debbie" he says. "Oh! It's so good to see you again, reaper" Debbie says with a smile. "This is my girlfriend, Pixel and her comfort companion, pup." He says introducing us. She smiles at us. "I was wondering if reaper would ever find someone to love. What can I get you, dear?" She asks. I sign. "I'm sorry, I can't read sign language" she says. "She says a burger, lettuce, tomato, and cheese. Fries, and a glass of ice water." Pup says. Debbie looks at him. "Pixel's magic is tied in with her voice. So, she normally uses sign language" reaper explains as Debbie writes it down. "And for the pup?" She asks. I sign to reaper. "She says an order of fries no ketchup" reaper says and pup smiles big. Debbie nods. "And I am guessing that it goes on your tab, reaper?" She asks and he nods. "Please. I'll be back Saturday to pay it." He says. She waves him off. "You know I'm teasing you, reaper. You and those outcode friends of yours always eat free here. You're working so hard for us" she says and heads to the kitchen. Reaper shakes his head. "She still knows how to push my buttons" he says. He looks at me. "What?" He asks. "It's nothing....just....deja Vu. Like I've been here...with you before...." I say and he thinks. "Welp, this is the first time I've brought you here." He says and I nod. Debbie soon returns with our food and we enjoy the rest of the afternoon together.


	13. Clear Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixel starts to remember a little bit of her previous life as reaper looks into it in his own way

? POV

Sounds of fluttering paper greeted her when she opened her eyes for that first time. She looked around to find herself surrounded by papers connected by strings. White, it seemed was the favorite color for this place she found herself in. Sitting up, she brushed her blue green smoke like hair out of her face, her matching eyelights searching for any clue who or what she was. Then, she heard something.... something other than the fluttering paper. Curious, she followed the sound to find a Skeleton like herself talking to himself. "I'm sorry its not working out how you want" he...she assumed it was a he said to someone.... likely someone she couldn't see or hear. The Skeleton then looked at her in surprise. His face sported a blotch of ink and his clothes were simple. Brown pants with a brown and white shirt. A brown scarf was trailing the ground despite being wrapped around his neck several times. The strangest thing about him was the giant paintbrush he had on his back. After the surprise had worn off, he went back to talking to whoever he had been talking to. Her curiosity satisfied, she wandered around, looking at the various papers. Horrortale....one had written on it in what appeared to be blood. It sent a chill down her spine. Moving on, she looked at others. Dancetale, underswap, underfell, Outertale, dreamtale, undercurrent, flowerfall, dustTale, underlust, and many...to many others to count. She wondered what the papers were as she came to one that read swapfell. "Thank the stars! She is a living being now. I would hate for error to have to destroy her." She heard but didn't register as she reached out a skeletal hand and gently tapped the swapfell paper.

Dream end

Pixel's POV

I woke up and looked around. Sweat rolled down my skull as my soul hurt something awful. My soul never hurt like this before and I was too afraid to get out of bed for help. Using a shaking finger, I try to gently poke pup to wake up. He yawns and looks at me in irritation. Concern quickly replaces the irritation as Rex takes over. "Pixel, what's wrong?" He asks worried. "Soul....soul hurts" I whimper in pain. He looks genuinely scared and teleports from my room. Soon, my parents rush into my room with Rex. Mom gently pulls my soul out to check it over. Dad checks my temperature. "..... she'll be fine...her soul is just going through a shift. Sometimes, soul traits are hidden deep within the soul itself. Sometimes things outside the body can trigger these traits to resurface. I'm so sorry, sweetie...this will probably hurt for a while." She says allowing my soul to return to my chest. She kisses my forehead gently. "You should try to rest if you can" she says and I nod. "If you need anything, send Rex" dad says and I nod again, my eye feeling heavy. "Get some rest, Pixie" dad says and I fall asleep.

Cooler's POV

I go to the living room with Alyssa. "I don't understand....her soul was solid orange for the longest time. Why change now?" I ask. "It could be that it's had these other traits but bravery overshadowed them. It does happen. All we can do is try to make her comfortable until her soul settles again." Alyssa says and I nod. There's a knock at the door and I go to answer it. "Oh, hello reaper....I'm sorry...Pixel cannot come out today." I say and he nods. "Her soul is shifting and she needs her rest" I explain. "Ok...welp, let her know that I was by and I hope she feels better soon" he says before teleporting away. I close the door and sit in the living room. It was going to be a long day.

Reaper's POV

I teleport back to reapertale. Respite jumps, startled by my sudden appearance. "Brother! I thought you were going to spend time with Pixel" he says. I sigh. "She's having trouble with her soul right now. From what her father said, she has to rest." I say and he nods. "I do hope she gets better soon. You are always happier after being with her, brother" he says. I sigh. "What is wrong, brother?" He asks. "I keep getting deja Vu when I'm with her. Like I should know her, but I don't." I say. "You could always go ask Mera about it. If anyone would have answers, it's Mera." Respite says and I nod. I go to where the mirror which Mera was sealed in resides. Mera was the daughter of Toriel and Asgore. However, her soul was too weak to form an actual body. To save her, Asgore placed her within the mirror. Not many knew of her existence. I walk through the barrier protecting the mirror from harm to find Gaster there already. "Hello, Gaster." I say and he nods to me. "Sans, this is a rarity. Have a question?" He asks and I nod. He steps aside and I go before the mirror. "Mera, have I met Pixel of UnderMind before?" I ask. Gaster looks at me curiously. Mera, already known by Gaster, comes close to the glass. "Hmmm you definitely have. However, a powerful magic keeps the memories sealed away. I cannot find any timelines that she existed in that wasn't sealed. I am sorry, Sans, but this magic is even stronger than my own." She says with an apologetic smile. Gaster frowns. "A magic strong enough to manipulate memories of not only a single person but entire timelines. This is concerning. Mera, does the source of this magic still exist?" Gaster asks. Mera nods. "Yes, it originated from Pixel herself...from her past life. That's all that I can find out" she says. I frown. "I can say that she originally was a Sans without a world... without a story" Mera says. "Then....I must see Ink about this. He has to know about her." I say and they nod. "Thank you, Mera" I say an teleport to the doodlesphere.

In the Doodlesphere

I look around and find Ink hard at work on something. "Ink...we need to talk" I say. He stops and looks at me. "Oh, hello Reaper! What can I do for you?" He asks with a smile. I sigh. He hasn't changed. "....it's about Pixel." I say making him frown. "What about my granddaughter?" He asks. "....you are aware that she had a previous life, right? One that started here with you" I ask. He looks genuinely surprised by this, which doesn't bode well. "I would have remembered someone being created in the Doodlesphere, Reaper!" He says. I sigh. "I was afraid of this." I say and he looks at me confused. "What do you mean, reaper?" He asks. I sigh. "A powerful magic has blinded the multiverse. Every timeline, everyone that had contact with Pixel's previous life have been affected." I say and Ink frowns. "That is troubling....but why?" He asks. "I'm not sure. Not even Mera had answers. She only knew where her life started." I say. "Which lead you here" ink says and I nod. Ink seems to be thinking for a few minutes. "There is one person who is immune to any magic that knows all" ink says. I nod "core frisk....." I say and he nods. I sigh and we head to the Omega timeline. 

In the Omega timeline

Ink and I appear in the Omega timeline near the castle. Upon entering the throne room, we find core frisk and the queen talking. The queen stops and looks at us. We bow in respect. "Sorry to interrupt your discussion, your highness. We need to speak with frisk" I say. She nods and frisk looks at us. "You are here about the anomoly....about pixel" she says. We nod. "I am afraid that I cannot give you any answers. I too find myself without memory of her other than her life as Pixel." She says worrying us. The queen frowns. "A magic strong enough to erase even frisk's memory....it is a dangerous thing." The queen says making me see red. "Pixel is not a thing! She's a living being who would never hurt anyone intentionally! She is so worried about it that she often refuses to even speak!" I say. "Reaper ..." Ink says. The queen frowns and I feel her gaze burn into me. Her expression softens. "She I your Soulmate" she says and I nod. "Worry not, Reaper. I mean her no harm." She says and I nod. "But it makes sense now....why UnderMind's royal guard went missing." Frisk says making us look at her. "Ink, remember the teleportation tokens?" She asks an he nods. "Do you remember the first one you ever made?" She asks. Ink thinks a moment. "Now that I think about it, I don't" he says. Frisk nods. "Whoever attacked the royal guard is targeting those carrying the tokens. They know whoever she was had one. They remember her. Whoever is doing this, never met but hear of her." Frisk says. I frown. "And now....now that the tokens have been found, they will attack UnderMind itself to find her" I say making them look at me.


	14. UnderMinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixel learns more about her previous life. Then, nightmare and Cross make themselves known to the UnderMind AU

Dream Start

I look around as white falls from above. I was in a town at Least I thought it was a town. To be honest, I didn't know much about anything other than what magic I had, how strong I was, and my weaknesses. Walking around, I smile enjoying the energy that seemed to flow between the monsters as they greeted each other happily. "Hey you!" I hear someone say. "Don't you know how to greet a cool guy like me?" The voice says and I manage not to laugh at his arrogance. "Why don't you turn around so I can get a good look at ya?" He asks. I turn around and immediately have to look down. The voice was a Skeleton like the one with the scarf. However, this one was shorter and wearing some kind of purple armor and a purple bandana. I tilt my head at him. "So, you must be new. I thought I knew all of the Skeletons in the Underground. What's your name?" He asks. I tilt my head in confusion before I get distracted by the white stuff falling on my nose. I look at it falling, ignoring the Skeleton. I barely hear him grumble as another Skeleton comes up to us. This one is much taller than me, a Papyrus. "M'lord, is everything alright here? You normally have gotten home before now." He says in that familiar Papyrus voice. The smaller Skeleton grumbles. "I found this Skeleton wandering the town, but I don't recognize them. They're very suspicious and the guy won't even corporate with me. He won't say a word!" The smaller one says. I look at them and smile a little, holding a bit of the white stuff in my hands. "First off, M'lord, they don't appear to be dangerous. Curious, but not dangerous. Two, that's a female Skeleton" the Papyrus says. The shorter one rubs his head. "Are you sure, Paps?" He asked now confused. Papyrus nods. "She has the same bone structure as mother" he says. At this point, I was bored of the white stuff and was looking at the brothers with my head tilted in confusion. "Wait..... she's....this must be my lucky day! Finally a beautiful Skeleton to be at my side! I will be even more cool than I already am!" The shorter one says. His brother just shakes his head and leans against a building. "M'lord, this is a bad idea" he says. "I didn't ask if it was, you idiot" the shorter one says and tries to tackle me. I sidestep, causing him to go face first into a pile of the white stuff. It takes all my self control not to laugh at him. He manages to get out of his predicament and goes into a fighting stance. I tilt my head at him. 'is he going to attack me?' I wonder. His left eyelight glows and he summons several bones that come at me. I do a few flips, avoiding them easily. "M'lord, you should stop before you embarrass yourself" Papyrus advises. However, he is ignored. Pulling some kind of stick out of a box, Papyrus sets the end on fire and puts the other in his mouth. I see the Lord come at me from the corner of my eye and I dodge him. However, we both lose our footing and I end up laying on top of him. He blushes and teleports from under me. Grabbing Papyrus, he starts to run off. Curious, I follow them to a shed behind a house. "She's so amazing! She is my soulmate, I'm sure of it!" Lord says. I come in quietly and watch them. "Sans, you have only known her for two minutes. There's no way you can know if she is your Soulmate yet" Papyrus says. Sans grumbles "what do you know? You never had a girlfriend" sans says. "Neither have you, bro" he replies. Suddenly, the door to the shed is kicked off it's hinges by the paintbrush Skeleton from earlier. "Thank the stars! You had me worried!" He says as I hid behind him. Sans and Papyrus look at us. "Should have known a cute Skeleton like that had a boyfriend already." Sans says with a pout. The Skeleton with the paintbrush looks offended. "She's not my girlfriend! She was just born in the Doodlesphere. She accidentally got teleported here. I've been looking for her" he says. Papyrus snorts. "and you wanted to court her. Talk about robbing the cradle, M'lord" Papyrus says. Sans blushes "shut up" he says. I soon lose interest and leave to explore some more.

Dream end  
Pixel's POV

I wake up feeling much better. It had been a few days since my soul started hurting. "What was that all about?" I ask myself. "What was what all about?" Rex asks. "Another dream.....maybe a memory...I don't know...it felt so real." I say and he nods. I get up and get dressed. "I'm just glad that you are feeling better....you had me worried" he says and I nod. "I was scared too....I didn't know what was going on" I say. I sigh and bring out my soul. It was still orange but it now had light blue and green designs on it like smoke. "Kindness and patience along with bravery. I could have told you that." Rex says and I giggle. Suddenly, a scream rings through the house. "Mom!" I yell. Rex jumps on my shoulder and I run to the stairs in time to see a Skeleton kill my mother.....her body turning to dust on his slimy black tentacle. Tears run down my face as I back away. '....no....' I think and down the hall. 'dad...he can stop him!' I think and get to my parent's room. There, I find my dad's clothes and a pile of dust. 'no...no...no!' I think as more tears go down my face and I start to glitch badly. "He didn't put up much of a fight..... pathetic that he could not even protect his own family" a dark voice says. Before I can even turn around, tentacles wrap around me. Rex bites the closest one, making them retract and I make a break for it. I manage to get to the front door when it opens revealing another Skeleton. This one wearing black and white. He has one red and one white eyelight. "Nightmare, quit playing around, this au is about to die" he says as tentacles wrap around me again. I'm lifted off the ground as the first Skeleton, Nightmare, joins us. "Already? You certainly work quickly, Cross. I have what I came for. Let's head home" he says opening a portal. Rex remains hidden in my hair as we are pulled through the portal and it closes behind us. "It took so long to find you, Ocea....you may have a new name, a new look, but I knew it is you. Your magic failed to affect me." Nightmare says as he puts me down and sits on a throne. "What? No hello? No why am I doing this?" He asks as I glare at him. He gets up and grabs my chin. "You will answer me when I ask a question" he says and he throws me across the room into a pillar. Pain errupts in my arm as I land roughly on the floor. Nightmare starts to walk over to me. "I had to kill so many royal guards from UnderMind before I got the answers I wanted.......and now, you belong to me, little siren" he says and pulls me up to my feet with his tentacles. "And if you are thinking that your boyfriend is going to save you, he can't save anyone now." He says as a tentacle places something in my hands. I look at my hands. "I wonder...who reaps the reaper?" Nightmare says as my eye widens and more tears fall down my face. In my hands was reaper's amulet, coated in a layer of dust. Everything goes black as I fall to the floor.

Reaper's POV

Damn that Nightmare! Not only did he steal my amulet, he also took Pixel. Cross destroyed UnderMind, harvesting the code he needed for Xtale. So many souls had to be reaped, while others were able to be rescued from the chaos. A hand gently touches my shoulder. I put my hand on it. "We will find her, brother" respite says and I nod. Pixel was still out there, alive, somewhere. I would never give up. "Toriel sent another amulet for you." Respite says handing it to me. "Thanks...." I say and put it on. Respite frowns. "If cross was there for the code, what was nightmare after?" He asks and it suddenly makes sense. "He was after Pixel.....with her magic, he could force others to feel negative emotions, increasing his power. Even if Pixel refused to help, cross could make her help them." I say and punch the wall. I hiss in pain and Respite shakes his head. "Punishing the wall isn't going to help Pixel, brother" respite says and heals my hand. Soon, ink appears. He looks like hell. He's been crying....much more than he Normally does when an au is destroyed. "Ink...." I say. ".... Alyssa, cooler, and Gaster didn't make it. They....they were dusted before the evacuation started...." He says sounding hollow. I look down. "I'm so sorry, ink....I tried to save them. Nightmare almost dusted me too. He took Pixel...she's still alive out there" I say and he nods. "he most likely took her to his castle" ink says.


	15. Souls Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixel remembers more of her life as Ocea.

Dream Start

I walk through the town into the woods. The white stuff was falling a bit harder now. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Papyrus following me. "The short one is weird" I say surprising him. "Yeah, my brother is kind of strange....wait! You can talk?" He asks as he starts to walk beside me. "Of course I can....my magic is voice activated. Papyrus like you are immune for some reason though." I say and he nods. "So, what's your name?" He asks. "You brother asked that. What is a name?" I ask. He rubs his head. "You really are new, aren't you. A name is what people call you. For example, your Friend with the paintbrush is called Ink. While I am called Papyrus by those of this AU, those that come from another AU call me Rex. Keeps Papyruses from getting confused. It's the same with Sanses. My brother is often called Blackberry." He says and I giggle. "He certainly is cute like one." I say and he nods. "I don't have a name. I was never given one by my creator before they abandoned me." I say and Papyrus nods. "I do know that I was supposed to be a Sans....to my Au, but it was never created. My creator abandoned the idea." I say. "So, you're basically a genderswap version of my brother?" He asks. "Basically." I say. "Well, anyways, this au is pretty dangerous. You shouldn't wander." He says before realizing that I am a ways ahead of him. He finds me kneeling at an echo flower. "Hey! What did I just say?" He asks. I stare at the flower for some time. I gently tap it. "I don't know what to think anymore. Nothing is working and the queen is getting impatient with my failures. If only I could figure this out. Perhaps....perhaps I should just stop before I dig myself a deeper hole. Subjects S-1 and P-2 are as much as I can hope for the project. Subject S-1 is too weak to be of much use in a battle. However, P-2 shows much potential. All attempts to separate the two have been met with anxiety and stress on the subjects....sighs.... perhaps....it is time to give them proper names....." The echo flower says. "Don't touch any more" Papyrus says, his voice heavy with some dark emotion. I nod and stand up. "Papyrus....I'm sorry" I say. He sighs. "It's fine, you didn't know. My brother doesn't remember....I don't want him to. It would only tear apart the confidence he as in himself." He says. "HEY! I DIDN'T SAY TO WANDER OFF!" We hear as Ink and Blackberry run up to us. "I tried to tell you she wandered off, M'lord, but you were busy stoking your massive ego" Rex says. "What did you say?" Blackberry grows. "Nothing, M'lord." Rex says rolling his eyes.

Dream end  
Pixel's POV

I wake up on a cold stone floor. Rex, who looked no worse for wear, perked up. "Thank stars! Pixel, are you alright? What do you remember?" He asks checking me over. "I remember...nightmare taking us through the portal...." I say and he sighs in relief. "You've been out three days this time" he says as I try to sit up. I fall back on my face as pain errupts in my right arm. "Pixel? What's wrong?' Rex asks. "My arm....I..I think it's broken" I say and he looks at it. "Yeah...it's pretty bad. Try not to use it." He says and I nod. I use my left arm and manage to get up on my feet. Looking around, I realize that we are in a prison cell....or would it be a dungeon? "What are we going to do, Rex? Even if I lifted you to the window on the door and we got out, we're still trapped here" I say sitting down again. Tears start to fall again as I look at the amulet still in my right hand. Rex climbs on my shoulder and hugs my face. "We will get out of here... somehow" he says. I hear footsteps and start to panic again. My soul starts to hurt and suddenly, I find myself and Rex in a nice looking apartment. I wobble feeling weak. "Did...did you just teleport?" Rex asks. "I...I think so" I say. I weakly walk to one of the rooms, a sense of deja Vu returning. "I...I've been here before....." I say opening the door to a guest room. "You should get some rest, pixel. I'll explain everything to whoever owns this place. Hopefully, they'd be understanding" Rex says and I nod laying on the bed and falling asleep.

Rex's POV

I watch Pixel fall asleep before I explore the apartment. She said she had been here before. I wonder when. She got me when she first started visiting other AUs. We've never been here before. I teleport to the other side of the door so not to wake up Pixel. I look around for the first aid kit. When I finally find it, the door opens up to reveal a skeleton with Pixelation, but not like Pixel's. His was to cover a melted eye socket. He also had a slash mark across his white hoodie in blood. I watch him lock the door and turn around. Our eyes lock a moment before he summons a bone. "WAIT! Please...just wait!" I say holding up my hands. He lowers his weapon. "Who are you and why are you doing in my apartment?" He asks, on edge. "Please, my friend....she didn't mean to teleport into your place....she's in bad shape.... please...just help her" I practically beg, tossing my pride aside. His expression softens and the bone vanishes as he comes over. "Ok, what happened?" He asks picking up the first aid kit and myself. "Do you know anything about UnderMind?" I ask and he nods. "It's all over the multiverse. Nightmare and cross destroyed it" he says and I nod. "My friend...he kidnapped her in the attack. He didn't know about me. She...she teleported but it's really giving her soul trouble." I say. "Where is she?" He asks. "In the guest room. I don't know how she knew where it was. We've never been here before" I say as he opens the guest room door. I jump down and teleport to the bed. I check on Pixel. "How.... Pixelation?" He asks. "In UnderMind, it's a condition you can be born with. I'm sure you know error." I say and he nods. "Same kind of Pixelation Syndrome. She's already crashed once because of this whole mess." I say as he checks he over. "Careful with her right arm. It's broken." I say and he nods. 

Dream Start

Ink takes me back to the doodlesphere and he starts to teach me everything I needed to know. How to read and write, ho to use sign language, about which aus were dangerous. I smile and grow closer to Ink. He may be a bit strange, but it's a good strange. It takes a few months fo me to learn what I need. "Hmmm you still don't have a name. I wanted to let your creator name you, but....they abandoned you....so, I guess I get to name you!" Ink says trying to sound cheerful. It makes me a little sad to know that the one that made me no longer wanted me. Seeing my frown, Ink frowns. "Hey, I know how you feel. My creator gave up on me too, but I'm doing great! You will too! Oh! I got it! Ocea! It's perfect for you! Your hair and eyelights look like an ocean!" He says with a big smile. I smile and nod. "I'm glad you like it! Hmmm...do you want to try going off on your own now?" He asks and I nod. He smiles and gives me a necklace with a clear ball bell on it. "This is a teleportation token. With it, you can teleport back here, no matter where you are. To go to another Au, just gently touch any of these papers and you will teleport there" he says and I nod. He then gives me a small pouch. "This is a special pouch. Whatever gold you put in it will magical change to match the gold of whatever au you are in!" He says and I nod before hugging him.

Dream end  
Pixel's POV

I wake up covered up in the bed and my injuries taken care of. "You had your small friend worried sick." A familiar voice says as deja Vu hits again. My soul starts to ache but in the soulmate good way. 'what is going on?' I think as I turn my head so my good eye can see the one speaking. I blush seeing him. A sans but with pixelation covering his right eye. He's wearing a white hoodie and black shorts with white slippers. "Teleportation is tricky if you don't have a set destination in mind" he says. I nod. "My name is Geno. Your friend, Rex is still asleep. Poor guy practically begged me to help." He says. "We've been together for a long time. He's a bittybones from Bittytale." I say and Geno nods. I then remember and start to sign again. "Whoa! What's the problem?" He says and I realize something...my magic isn't working on him.... another exception. "...sorry....my magic is sound based. I usually sign instead of speaking just in case. For some reason, you aren't being affected....." I explain and he nods. "Look....Rex told me about where you came from. You can stay with us if you want" he says. "Us?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah, I share the place with my bf, reaper." He says and I start to cry. "Whoa! What now?" He asks. "Reaper.....sob.... reaper's....." I say and shake my head. Still clutching his amulet, I show it to Geno. His eyelight focuses on it. "Nightmare....he...sob.....he dusted him.....my....my soulmate...." I say surprising Geno. "Wait, not only is reaper your Soulmate, but he's......he's gone..." He says sitting down. "That's what we were told...." I say. Geno hugs me tight an I cry into his shirt. We then hear the door close. "Geno! I'm home. Are you home?" Is soon heard and we both look at the door, our souls flooding with relief. "Reaper! Get your ass in here!" Geno yells. The door opens and reaper sees us both. "Pixel!" He almost screams as he runs and hugs me tight. Geno's about to give us space, but I pull him into the hug. "....this...this feels right...." I say softly as I calm down. "It does....a three way soulmate bond....it is very very rare" reaper says as we part. I smile softly. "And neither of you are affected by my magic....." I say. Reaper frowns. "We've met...we knew each other before...." He says. "What do you mean?" Geno asks. "Pixel's first life...we knew her. She used her magic to suppress our memories when she died. Those affected became immune to Pixel's magic." He says and Geno nods. "....I've been remembering pieces.... meeting Ink and going to swapfell.... learning sign language from ink.....I don't know yet where you two fit in......what...what is that?" I ask and Geno looks. "Some kind of pouch..." He says bringing it over. He hands it to me. "I...I remember this....it was mine.....I lived here with you both.....we were together...." I say. Geno and reaper hug me. "Baby steps, Ocea" reaper says startling me. "What....what did you call me?" I ask. "....Ocea......" He says. I smile a little. "Perhaps...the magic is weakening and you two will remember" I say and they nod.


	16. Love & Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixel returns to her soulmates but Rex is not feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creampuff and edgy bitties belong to their respective owners

Pixel's POV

The next day, I'm able to walk around the apartment, but I don't feel comfortable leaving yet. Reaper and Geno both have been so kind to me. While Geno I working, Rex and I keep the place clean. "How's your arm doing?" Rex asks. "Still hurts a bit, but I can live with it." I say as I work on dinner. The phone Geno got me rings and I answer it. "Hello?" I say. "Hey beautiful." Geno says. I roll my eyes. "What did you do, Geno?" I ask. "Why do you have to assume that I have done anything?" He asks in mock hurt. "because I am remembering more about being Ocea. You can't fool me" I say. "Well....ummm can you squeeze in two more for dinner?" He asks. I sigh. "I can manage it. Why?" I ask. "no reason" he says and hangs up. I sigh and get more chicken out for dinner. "What's up?" Rex asks. "Geno invited a couple of people to dinner" I say. Soon enough, I have dinner ready and I have time to change. Looking through the closet, I find a nice red hoodie with a white shirt and blue jeans. I smile as I get a quick shower and get dressed. I soon hear the door open and voices. I come to the living room. "Pixel!" Ink practically yells and hugs me tight. "Grandpa Ink?" I say in surprise. I hear a chuckle. "And Grandpa Error" error says and I smile. "Kiki, you're squeezing her to death" error says and ink lets me go. I smile at them. "We're having roast chicken with veggies and mashed potatoes" I say leading them to the kitchen. They sit at the table with Geno. Reaper wouldn't be able to make it due to work. I plate dinner and pass the plates around. "Smells amazing, Pixel" Geno says and I blush. "Thanks" I say and we eat as we catch up. "Pixel, I'll clean up. Ink and error want to talk to you" Geno says. I frown but go to the living room with them. Ink and error sit down and ink pats the spot between them. I sit down. ".....Pixel....I want you to stay with us. At least until you're eighteen. We know that Geno and reaper are your Soulmates, but you are still under age. We just want you to grow up a little more before you three bond." Ink says and I nod. "Don't worry, two years will pass before you know it." Error says. I nod and error smiles. 

Two years later......

It feels strange being back in Aftertale but I'm glad I am. Pup is asleep in the hood of my hoodie. Poor puppy, he's not as young as he used to be and it's showing. I don't mind watching over him now, though. He's been through so much for me and with me. I don't want to even think of the day we will have to say goodbye, even though I know it's coming fast. I walk down the street, looking for Geno and Reaper's new house. "Easy to spot, gramp ink said. Can't miss it, Gramps error said" I say to myself. Over the past couple years, I've managed to master my magic. Especially after I remembered the rest of my life as Ocea. I think back on it....the day I died. 

Flashback start  
Ocea's POV

The battle against Nightmare's goons was fierce and we were losing ground. Dream was already pretty banged up and blueberry was busy healing him. I was fighting against horror when I saw killer inching closer to Ink's back. I didn't think....I just reacted. Knocking horror out, I manage to get there in time to shield ink from killer's attack. Pain errupted in my left eyelight as I go to my knees. "OCEA!" Ink screams as killer choose that moment to retreat, taking horror with him. Ink catches me as I fall even further to the ground. I look up at him and the others as magic flowed down my face. "What the fuck happened?" I hear reaper yell as he and Geno rush over from a portal. "Killer tried to get the drop on Ink, but Ocea intercepted him.....she..." Blueberry says sadly. "She's going to dust...." Reaper says sadly as Respite appears. He looks at reaper. "I am sorry, brother, but it's her time....I must see her on he way" Respite says. "....just....can...can we say goodbye?" He asks respite and he nods. Reaper and Geno come over to me and reaper gently touches my face. "That was a brave...and stupid thing you did......" Reaper says trying not to cry. ".....I guess....this is goodbye..." Geno says and I gently touch their faces. "Don't worry.....soon, this will all be just a bad dream" I say pouring what magic I had left into erasing myself from their lives. Before they regain their senses, I dust.

Flashback end  
Pixel's POV

I sigh and soon run into frisk. They're a bit taller than me now, but... practically everyone is taller than me. I'm about five foot tall. "Hello frisk" I say. "Hello...pixel?" She signs. I nod. "It's been a while. I'm actually glad I ran into you." I say and she tilts her head. "I've been looking for Geno and Reaper's new place. The directions ink and error gave me are vague." I say and she nods. "I was heading that way myself. I live next door with sans" she signs and I nod. We spend the walk talking about how everyone is doing and catching up. I smile when we reach Geno and Reaper's new house. "Thanks frisk. I'll call you" I say as she waves goodbye. I look at the house and wonder if they missed me. The house looked pretty nice. Two stories with a wrap around porch. A swing set and jungle gym give me a moment of worry. 'what if...they don't want me anymore?' I think. I jump startled by a wet tongue to my neck. "Pup!" I squeal and he laughs. "What are you waiting for? Go knock!" He says. I gently help him onto my shoulder and head to the door. However, before I get to it, my soul starts to ache in that oh so good way and it opens to reveal Geno and reaper. I look down. "Hey...." I say expecting to be yelled at. I am surprised by two pairs of arms wrapping around me. "Welcome home, Pixel" reaper says and I start to cry as I hug onto them. "Hey, whatcha crying for?" Geno asks. "I...I missed you two so much" I say an they hug me again. "So, what's with the playground equipment?" I ask. Geno smiles. "Just preparing for the future." He says and reaper nods. "I don't know about you guys, but I want a big family!" Geno says with a big grin. Reaper and I blush. "I don't know about that just yet, Geno. Maybe we should try and see where it leads." I say and he nods. Reaper frowns. "Pup....are you alright?" He asks making me turn my attention to him. Pup looks so tired now. I gently cradle him in my arms. "Let's get out of this heat" Geno says and I nod. Reaper says nothing as we head inside. I already know what's happening to pup....and I can't stop myself from crying. We've been together for so long....I love him so much. If he ad been my size, I would have been happy to be with him. "We have a place just for him over here" reaper says and I go over to the bitty apartment they had made. I gently lay pup in the small bed and sit beside him in the chair for me in the little apartment. Pup looks up at me and smiles. "Hey.... don't cry.....I'm happy....you have two someones to watch over you now....you don't need me." He says and coughs. "Don't be silly...I'll always need you" I cry. He smiles softly. "No, you don't. You are so strong now, Pixie. We both saw this coming last year, remember?" He asks and I nod sadly. He reaches up and touches what he can reach of my face. "I will always love you, Pixie, and I will always be there....even though you can't see me. I want you to get another bitty after I go. Find some poor bitty soul that no one wants and give them your love and your patience....like you did for me. Do that, and I will die happy" he says and I nod still crying. I let him hold my finger as I stay by his side through the night. I wake up to pup weakly touching my face and I look at him. "Hey Pixie.... don't forget what ya promised Rex and me.....new bitty friend." Pup says and I nod. Reaper gently touches my shoulder. I tear up and gently kiss pup on the head before being embraced by Geno as reaper well, reaps his soul. I cried for what seemed like hours after reaper had done his job and cleaned up the dust. Just like that, the last of my family besides ink and error was gone.......and my soul felt like it was shattering to pieces. Over the next week, Geno and reaper gave me space, but let me know they were there if I needed them. Wiping my eyes, I finally leave my room....well the guest room because my room I shared with my soulmates. Geno looks at me with a small smile. "Hey beautiful" he says and I smile a little. "Hey" I say and sit beside him, leaning on his shoulder. "Done crying yet?" He asks and I nod. "Good, because you have a promise to keep" he says and I look at him with a glare. "I'm not sure I'm ready to get another bitty, Geno." I say. "You promised pup, remember. Besides, it will help to have someone to care for.....it's either a bitty or we speed up the wedding plans. Which do you want?" He asks. I sigh. Ink and error told me all about how soul binding worked. It would be likely that at least one of the would get pregnant. I sigh. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I will find one I like" I say before going to get dressed. When I come back, reaper is waiting with Geno. I smile a little and hug them both. "Ready to find a new pal?" Geno asks and I nod. Reaper smiles and we go to Bittytale. I walk into the store to see the same lady from when I was little. She smiles at me. "Why hello, dear. It's been quite some time since I have seen you. How's your Puppy doing?" She asks. I smile sadly, trying not to start crying again. "He recently passed away of old age. He made her promise to get another bitty to love" Geno says and she nods. "I remember when you got him. I was so sure that your uncle would bring him back wanting someone else." She says. "Pup.....was...was my best friend.....Rex kept me safe, pup kept me smiling......" I say and she nods. "I keep telling people that all bitties can be great friends if treated correctly" she says leading us to where the bitties are. I stop and she looks at me. "....do you have any that have been here a while? I'm looking to adopt one that really needs a home." I say. Her face softens. "Well....I have a pair. They have to go together. Their previous owner.....well, they were abusive. The edgy is very protective of the creampuff and it is too stressful to separate them. However...." She trails off. "Not many are willing to take them both..." I say and she nods. "Can you give us a moment?" Geno asks and she nods. "Take as much time as you need. I need to check on them anyways" she says and goes over to a cage far from the other bitties. I look at Geno and reaper. Geno has a small smile. "We can already see those gears turning, Pixel. We agree. Those two deserve a good life. So, let's get them" reaper says and I hug them feeling happy after so much crying this week. I go to where the lady went to see her gently petting the wings of a sans bitty. He looked like a baby blue, but with wings and a cute little Halo. Close by, an edgy bitty was watching the lady with an untrusting gaze. "Excuse me...is this the pair you mentioned?" I ask. She nods. "Yes, it is. This is the creampuff and the one glaring at me is the edgy." She says. I come a little closer to get a better look. My soul automatically feels for them. Who could ever hurt someone so adorable? The edgy glares at me. 'i should put him at ease first' I think. "May I?" I ask the lady. She nods. I slowly lower my hand...in front of the edgy. "It will be alright. I just want to have a good look at you. I won't hurt you" I say. He looks at the store owner. "You can trust Pixel. Her last bitty lived a long and Happy life." She says and he seems to think a minute before climbing into my hand. The creampuff whimpers a little. I smile softly. "I am going to pick your friend up too, ok?" I say and the edgy nods. I put my other hand down and he climbs on my hand. I gently lift them up to face level. "I...they are perfect....If they would like to stay with me, that is. I don't want to force them." I say. From what I understand, bitties in Bittytale never get a choice. The creampuff flies from the hand he's on to be with the edgy. "We offer wing clipping for creampuff bitties" the owner says. The creampuff whimpers looking genuinely scared. "Why would I ever want to do that? He has wings. He's meant to fly around." I say surprising the bitties. She nods. The edgy talks quietly to the creampuff a few minutes before nodding at me. I smile softly and let them sit on my shoulder. It seems to surprise them and they look around curiously. "If you need, you can hold onto my hair. I'm...I'm used to it" I say and the creampuff looks at the edgy before nuzzling my face, making me giggle in surprise. "Do they have names?" I ask. "No, their previous owner didn't bother to name them" she says. "This affectionate little guy....hmmm... Angel and his buddy will be Dante" I say and Angel's eyes turn into stars as he lets out a happy sound before hugging Dante. The store owner leads me to the register. "Do you have some things they might like? I want them to have everything they will need." I say and she nods showing me to their sections. I look at Angel. "Go ahead and look around. Let me know if you like something" I say to him and look at the edgy stuff with Dante. "That goes for you too, Dante. See anything you want, let me know" I say and he nods. After an hour of shopping before we have everything ready. Geno and reaper, bless their souls, are carrying the bags. I pay for everything and the owner smiles. "Don't forget to keep Angel's wings clean. Creampuffs love being pampered" she says and I nod. "angel will be pampered so much he will forget he was ever mistreated" I say making Dante look at me sceptically. She smiles. "Puppy bitties were even more aggressive then edgies. So, knowing that your Pup lived a happy life, I know you will take good care of them." She says. "To be fair.....he took good care of me too. Several times.....I wouldn't have been here if he hadn't been with me." I say and she nods. "Good luck, sweetsoul" she says and I leave with Geno, reaper, and the bitties. "Hold on, you two. We're about to teleport home" I say to Angel and Dante. They hold onto my hair as reaper teleports us home.


	17. Inner peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocea and pixel come to terms with each other

Pixel's POV

I make sure Dante and Angel are alright and smile. "The whole house is open to you both, but there is one room that's just for you......" I say. "Hey!" I hear a rough voice say. I look at Dante. "Yes, Dante?" I ask. "There's something we want to know. Who was your first bitty and how did he die?" He asks. I smile softly. "My dearest friend.....if he had been my size....I could have gone my whole life without my soulmates because I would have him." I say going to their apartment. "I don't know if you guys know what a puppy is" I say. "Yeah....we know. Our previous owner had one. Nasty as our previous owner." Dante says. I frown. "Well....my puppy was a good man.....and an even better friend. I got him as a gift from my uncle when I was six years old. My health....it wasn't the best, it still isn't. That's not the point. The boss bitty that was there shoved him my way. I never treat bitties as objects or pets. You are people too. Rex...the more aggressive side, saw that and accepted me. He looked out for me, pup, the sweet side, made me laugh.......he....he died of old age...a week ago" I say. Angel nuzzles my neck making me giggle. "Angel....he can't talk because of our previous owner, but he does make sounds." Dante says. I frown. 'how can someone be so cruel to such a cutie?' I think. "I know sign language, if angel would like to learn" I say and Angel's eyes turn into stars. I giggle. "I'll take that as a yes" I say opening the door. Dante and angel are shocked to see a luxurious apartment made just for bitties. The penthouse part is at the window to give a view. I smile sadly. "It was meant for pup but...he never got to enjoy it. I don't think he would care if you guys have it" I say as Angel takes off to explore. "He's quite curious, isn't he?" I ask Dante. He nods. "Level with me.... we're not just....just a fad are we?" He asks. My eye widens. "No! You two are now a part of this family! I would never turn you out or hurt you, at least not on purpose" I say. Dante nods and teleports over to one of the balconies. I smile softly. "The lights and water both work. There should be some food stashed in the kitchen for you guys, but you are welcome anytime to join us at the table." I say as Geno and reaper bring in the bags. Geno smiles. "So, how are they liking the place?" Geno asks. "I think Angel loves it. Dante hasn't really looked around yet." I say and start sorting everything. Geno nods and I groan holding my head. Reaper and Geno both frown as angel and Dante poke their heads out to see what's going on. Reaper comes over. "I think you should get some rest, Pixel. You usually don't get this much excitement in a day" he says helping me up to my feet. I nod. "Don't worry, we'll get the little guys all settled in." Geno says and I nod before going to bed.

Reaper's POV

I frown watching pixel leave to our room. "So....what was that about?" Dante asks. Angel looks genuinely worried. "Pixel was born with a severe case of Pixelation Syndrome. It's....hmmm...have you ever seen a human have a seizure at the store?" I ask and they nod. "It's the same thing. However, with pixelation, she could forget things. The worst amount of time she's lost is, what, a week, Geno?" I ask and he nods. "But she could lose years of memories. It's something we try to avoid. Having a good friend like pup looking out for her eased her parents' worries somewhat. He could use her phone to get help or get someone's attention. She trusted him with her life." I say and they nod. Dante frowns. "She's still fairly young isn't she? Where's her parents?" He asks. I sigh. "They're dust..... Pixel's au was destroyed and her family killed. Ink and error considered her their granddaughter when she was born because ink created her mother. They raised her until she became old enough to live on her own. But she's not alone. She has us." I say and look at the time. 

Geno's POV

"Go, I can handle this" I say and reaper looks at me. "Are you sure?" He asks and I nod. He gives me a quick kiss before teleporting. "You'll get used to reaper disappearing and reappearing at all hours. It's his job....well...he reaps the souls of the dead and sends them where they are meant to go. It's not a pleasant job, but it's his responsibility as one of the gods of death" I say and they nod. "I have work from nine am to six pm on the weekdays. Pixel doesn't work. We've already come to an agreement that she keeps the place clean. Reaper and I make enough to support us all. Not that pixel is hurting for money. Her family was very rich and had money stashed in many different AUs." I explain. Angel makes a few different sounds. Dante nods. "Angel wants to know what she meant by having soulmates" Dante says. "Reaper, pixel, and I are soulmates. Meant to be together forever. Our souls are in tune with each other better than anyone else. We haven't gone as far as soul binding. Pixel isn't ready for that yet." I say and they nod. "It's not that we don't love each other. Pixel just isn't ready for motherhood and pregnancy tends to happen after a binding. She's only eighteen years old, after all." I say and sort everything out so they can put it away in their new home. "Pixel probably already told you, but you both are welcome to go anywhere in the house. This room is yours to enjoy. If you want to go outside, don't go past the fence. Aftertale can be a dangerous place for lost bitties" I say and they nod. I smile. "You two must be hungry for some real food after being in that store for so long. Come, I'll whip something up for you." I say offering a hand to Dante and angel. Angel makes a few sounds. "Angel is worried about Pixel. He wants to check on her" Dante says and I nod. They climb into my hand and I go to my room. I knock lightly. "Pixel, are you doing alright?" I ask. I open the door to find her asleep on the bed. I smile softly and I'm about to leave when Angel frowns and flies over to the bed. "Angel!" I whisper. "He's not going to be satisfied unless he checks for himself. He's always been that way" Dante whispers. Angel then lets out a shrill whistle and Dante looks worried. "Something's wrong!" Dante says and I rush over. I kneel beside the bed. "Pixel?" I say and check on her. I frown. "She didn't crash, but she's not responding either....." I say and check her soul. I sigh. "She'll be alright, Angel. Ink told me about this. Her soul has been shifting a lot lately.....shit....I really don't want to leave her alone." I say. Angel points at himself and curls up next to Pixel's neck. "Angel said he would watch over her while you fix dinner." Dante says and I nod. "Soul shifting is pretty painful. There's nothing we can do but make her comfortable until her soul has settled again." I say and angel nods. Dante teleports to the bed. "I'll stay with angel. If something happens, I can come get ya" he says and I nod. I go fix dinner.

Pixel's POV  
In the void.......

I look around scared. I've heard of this place....the void....but why was I here? I was at home......"about time you and I had a soul to soul chat." A voice says. I turn around to see Ocea. She frowns. "Look kid....I know my time has passed.....but I can't help but be scared. I've always been scared....of disappearing...of being forgotten....then my magic made it so I was....and it wasn't fair to anyone, especially to you. That was my mistake.....and you shouldn't have to pay for it." She says. 

Meanwhile..... Ink's POV

I am in the doddlesphere when I hear a old friend. "Oh, hi there! It's been ages!" I say and I frown. "Wait, what! Pixel, no, no, no.... don't you hurt her!" I say standing up. "Mistake......error...... should have never made her......." The voice says. "Please... don't do this! She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore than she already has!" I scream as error walks in. The voice seems to go away as I go to my knees. Error rushes over to me. "Ink! What's wrong?" He asks. I look at him crying. "Ocea's creator....they want her back....they want Ocea back." I say. Error frowns. "To hell with the creator! We can't hurt Pixel! We...we just can't." Error says. I nod and think. Getting an idea, I try to reach out to the creator again. 'i hope this works' I think to myself.

Geno's POV

I come back with a couple plates. One for me and the other for the bitties. "No change, huh?" I ask. "Nothing......what kind of sick God does something like this? Angel and I finally find a good owner......" Dante trails off, pulling up his hood. Angel goes over to Dante and hugs him. 

Meanwhile in the void  
Pixel's POV

I look at her. "You will never be forgotten, Ocea. You are me. We just...changed is all. Geno and reaper are still our soulmates" I say. She smiles softly. "My time has passed, it is unfair for me to hold on....to rob you of your life to get mine back. I am so sorry I caused you so much pain, Pixel....could you ever forgive me?" She asks and I smile. "I already have" I say and hug her. 

Back in aftertale....

I wake up to something...make that two somethings cuddled against my neck. I carefully reach up and pet Angel's wings. He yawns and looks at me. "Hey angel...I didn't mean to wake you up" I say and he lets out a happy sound, waking Dante and Geno up. Dante stretches as Geno comes over. "Thank the stars, pixel. You really had us worried this time" Geno says. "I'm sorry guys.....I was kind of trapped in the void for a bit....Ocea wanted to talk" I say. Geno frowns. I explain wat went down between Ocea and I. Geno sighs sitting on the bed. "so....half your soul was fighting this whole time to take control causing the shifts?" Geno asks and I nod. "So, your soul won't shift anymore?" Dante asks. "It shouldn't. Ocea is at peace now and my soul is whole." I say and he nods. "How long was I out?" I ask. "Just a couple days." Geno says and I nod. I gently pick up angel and sit up. "Are you sure you should be up?" Dante asks. "If I don't get to the restroom, we are all going to have a bad time" I say gently putting angel on the bed. I smile and go to the bathroom.


	18. Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixel goes through a final soul shift

Pixel's POV

I make sure Dante and Angel are alright and smile. "The whole house is open to you both, but there is one room that's just for you......" I say. "Hey!" I hear a rough voice say. I look at Dante. "Yes, Dante?" I ask. "There's something we want to know. Who was your first bitty and how did he die?" He asks. I smile softly. "My dearest friend.....if he had been my size....I could have gone my whole life without my soulmates because I would have him." I say going to their apartment. "I don't know if you guys know what a puppy is" I say. "Yeah....we know. Our previous owner had one. Nasty as our previous owner." Dante says. I frown. "Well....my puppy was a good man.....and an even better friend. I got him as a gift from my uncle when I was six years old. My health....it wasn't the best, it still isn't. That's not the point. The boss bitty that was there shoved him my way. I never treat bitties as objects or pets. You are people too. Rex...the more aggressive side, saw that and accepted me. He looked out for me, pup, the sweet side, made me laugh.......he....he died of old age...a week ago" I say. Angel nuzzles my neck making me giggle. "Angel....he can't talk because of our previous owner, but he does make sounds." Dante says. I frown. 'how can someone be so cruel to such a cutie?' I think. "I know sign language, if angel would like to learn" I say and Angel's eyes turn into stars. I giggle. "I'll take that as a yes" I say opening the door. Dante and angel are shocked to see a luxurious apartment made just for bitties. The penthouse part is at the window to give a view. I smile sadly. "It was meant for pup but...he never got to enjoy it. I don't think he would care if you guys have it" I say as Angel takes off to explore. "He's quite curious, isn't he?" I ask Dante. He nods. "Level with me.... we're not just....just a fad are we?" He asks. My eye widens. "No! You two are now a part of this family! I would never turn you out or hurt you, at least not on purpose" I say. Dante nods and teleports over to one of the balconies. I smile softly. "The lights and water both work. There should be some food stashed in the kitchen for you guys, but you are welcome anytime to join us at the table." I say as Geno and reaper bring in the bags. Geno smiles. "So, how are they liking the place?" Geno asks. "I think Angel loves it. Dante hasn't really looked around yet." I say and start sorting everything. Geno nods and I groan holding my head. Reaper and Geno both frown as angel and Dante poke their heads out to see what's going on. Reaper comes over. "I think you should get some rest, Pixel. You usually don't get this much excitement in a day" he says helping me up to my feet. I nod. "Don't worry, we'll get the little guys all settled in." Geno says and I nod before going to bed.

Reaper's POV

I frown watching pixel leave to our room. "So....what was that about?" Dante asks. Angel looks genuinely worried. "Pixel was born with a severe case of Pixelation Syndrome. It's....hmmm...have you ever seen a human have a seizure at the store?" I ask and they nod. "It's the same thing. However, with pixelation, she could forget things. The worst amount of time she's lost is, what, a week, Geno?" I ask and he nods. "But she could lose years of memories. It's something we try to avoid. Having a good friend like pup looking out for her eased her parents' worries somewhat. He could use her phone to get help or get someone's attention. She trusted him with her life." I say and they nod. Dante frowns. "She's still fairly young isn't she? Where's her parents?" He asks. I sigh. "They're dust..... Pixel's au was destroyed and her family killed. Ink and error considered her their granddaughter when she was born because ink created her mother. They raised her until she became old enough to live on her own. But she's not alone. She has us." I say and look at the time. 

Geno's POV

"Go, I can handle this" I say and reaper looks at me. "Are you sure?" He asks and I nod. He gives me a quick kiss before teleporting. "You'll get used to reaper disappearing and reappearing at all hours. It's his job....well...he reaps the souls of the dead and sends them where they are meant to go. It's not a pleasant job, but it's his responsibility as one of the gods of death" I say and they nod. "I have work from nine am to six pm on the weekdays. Pixel doesn't work. We've already come to an agreement that she keeps the place clean. Reaper and I make enough to support us all. Not that pixel is hurting for money. Her family was very rich and had money stashed in many different AUs." I explain. Angel makes a few different sounds. Dante nods. "Angel wants to know what she meant by having soulmates" Dante says. "Reaper, pixel, and I are soulmates. Meant to be together forever. Our souls are in tune with each other better than anyone else. We haven't gone as far as soul binding. Pixel isn't ready for that yet." I say and they nod. "It's not that we don't love each other. Pixel just isn't ready for motherhood and pregnancy tends to happen after a binding. She's only eighteen years old, after all." I say and sort everything out so they can put it away in their new home. "Pixel probably already told you, but you both are welcome to go anywhere in the house. This room is yours to enjoy. If you want to go outside, don't go past the fence. Aftertale can be a dangerous place for lost bitties" I say and they nod. I smile. "You two must be hungry for some real food after being in that store for so long. Come, I'll whip something up for you." I say offering a hand to Dante and angel. Angel makes a few sounds. "Angel is worried about Pixel. He wants to check on her" Dante says and I nod. They climb into my hand and I go to my room. I knock lightly. "Pixel, are you doing alright?" I ask. I open the door to find her asleep on the bed. I smile softly and I'm about to leave when Angel frowns and flies over to the bed. "Angel!" I whisper. "He's not going to be satisfied unless he checks for himself. He's always been that way" Dante whispers. Angel then lets out a shrill whistle and Dante looks worried. "Something's wrong!" Dante says and I rush over. I kneel beside the bed. "Pixel?" I say and check on her. I frown. "She didn't crash, but she's not responding either....." I say and check her soul. I sigh. "She'll be alright, Angel. Ink told me about this. Her soul has been shifting a lot lately.....shit....I really don't want to leave her alone." I say. Angel points at himself and curls up next to Pixel's neck. "Angel said he would watch over her while you fix dinner." Dante says and I nod. "Soul shifting is pretty painful. There's nothing we can do but make her comfortable until her soul has settled again." I say and angel nods. Dante teleports to the bed. "I'll stay with angel. If something happens, I can come get ya" he says and I nod. I go fix dinner.

Pixel's POV  
In the void.......

I look around scared. I've heard of this place....the void....but why was I here? I was at home......"about time you and I had a soul to soul chat." A voice says. I turn around to see Ocea. She frowns. "Look kid....I know my time has passed.....but I can't help but be scared. I've always been scared....of disappearing...of being forgotten....then my magic made it so I was....and it wasn't fair to anyone, especially to you. That was my mistake.....and you shouldn't have to pay for it." She says. 

Meanwhile..... Ink's POV

I am in the doddlesphere when I hear a old friend. "Oh, hi there! It's been ages!" I say and I frown. "Wait, what! Pixel, no, no, no.... don't you hurt her!" I say standing up. "Mistake......error...... should have never made her......." The voice says. "Please... don't do this! She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore than she already has!" I scream as error walks in. The voice seems to go away as I go to my knees. Error rushes over to me. "Ink! What's wrong?" He asks. I look at him crying. "Ocea's creator....they want her back....they want Ocea back." I say. Error frowns. "To hell with the creator! We can't hurt Pixel! We...we just can't." Error says. I nod and think. Getting an idea, I try to reach out to the creator again. 'i hope this works' I think to myself.

Geno's POV

I come back with a couple plates. One for me and the other for the bitties. "No change, huh?" I ask. "Nothing......what kind of sick God does something like this? Angel and I finally find a good owner......" Dante trails off, pulling up his hood. Angel goes over to Dante and hugs him. 

Meanwhile in the void  
Pixel's POV

I look at her. "You will never be forgotten, Ocea. You are me. We just...changed is all. Geno and reaper are still our soulmates" I say. She smiles softly. "My time has passed, it is unfair for me to hold on....to rob you of your life to get mine back. I am so sorry I caused you so much pain, Pixel....could you ever forgive me?" She asks and I smile. "I already have" I say and hug her. 

Back in aftertale....

I wake up to something...make that two somethings cuddled against my neck. I carefully reach up and pet Angel's wings. He yawns and looks at me. "Hey angel...I didn't mean to wake you up" I say and he lets out a happy sound, waking Dante and Geno up. Dante stretches as Geno comes over. "Thank the stars, pixel. You really had us worried this time" Geno says. "I'm sorry guys.....I was kind of trapped in the void for a bit....Ocea wanted to talk" I say. Geno frowns. I explain wat went down between Ocea and I. Geno sighs sitting on the bed. "so....half your soul was fighting this whole time to take control causing the shifts?" Geno asks and I nod. "So, your soul won't shift anymore?" Dante asks. "It shouldn't. Ocea is at peace now and my soul is whole." I say and he nods. "How long was I out?" I ask. "Just a couple days." Geno says and I nod. I gently pick up angel and sit up. "Are you sure you should be up?" Dante asks. "If I don't get to the restroom, we are all going to have a bad time" I say gently putting angel on the bed. I smile and go to the bathroom. I wash my hands and come back to them. I smile softly, gently petting Angel's wings. Angel makes a purring sound and leans into the touch. I gently pick him up and sit on the bed. "What's on your mind, Pixie?" Geno asks. "Just thinking about things....about us...you, me, and reaper. About how fragile life is......" I say. Angel looks up at me as Dante climbs into my lap to sit with Angel. Geno frowns a moment. "I....I don't want to waste anymore time.....I am ready for the next step with you guys." I say and Geno looks at me seriously. "Are you sure about this?" He asks and I nod.


	19. Joyous Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly bonded Geno, pixel, and reaper return home

Pixel's POV

It's been a couple weeks since I bonded with Geno and reaper. Frisk watched over angel and Dante while we were on our honeymoon. Coming into the house for the first time since we bonded, something soft and kind of fuzzy tackles my neck into a hug. I giggle and pet Angel's wings. "Why, hello angel, I missed you too" I say. He looks up at me. "You look happy. Did everything go alright?" He signs. 'frisk must have taught him while we were gone' I think. I smile softly. "Everything was perfect, angel." I say and head to the kitchen. I find Dante trying to get the mustard. "Hello, Dante" I say and he jumps startled. He rubs his head. "This isn't what it looks like" he says with a chuckle. I shake my head and get a packet of mustard for him. "That's all you get for today. Don't waste it" I say. Dante hugs the packet. It's small to me but as long as Dante is tall. "Pixel, love, perhaps you can let him have an extra....just this once? After all, we are going to be celebrating soon." Reaper says hugging me from behind. I giggle feeling his hands on my belly. I smile. "Alright, but just this once since it's a special occasion" I say and give Dante a second mustard packet. Dante smiles big. "So, what's the occasion?" He asks as angel lands beside him. Angel smiles big. I heard creampuffs know a lot sooner than anyone else. Guess it's true. "Well....we are going to have a babybones." I say and Dante smiles. Angel flies up and does a few loops. Dante chuckles. "That made Angel's day. He's always dreamed of being a kid's playmate" Dante says. I giggle as angel lands on my shoulder and hugs my face. "They won't be here for some time. My grandfather, ink, is going to add a room onto the house. I've never seen him so excited before." I say and reaper chuckles. "He was just a excited when you were born, Pixel.....I..I saw you once. You looked right at me and I guess my soul knew even then what we would become." He says making Dante laugh. "Damn, talk about robbing the cradle, reaper." Dante says. Reaper sighs. "My brother said the same thing" he says. I giggle "to be fair, you're pretty much older than a lot of people, reaper" I say and he smiles. Dante chuckles. "So, that means ya need to take it easier than you normally do. Don't worry, angel and I are here to help" Dante says and angel nods. I smile at them and yawn. "Ok, you should go get some rest. It was quite the trip" Geno says setting our bags down. I nod and head upstairs with angel on my shoulder.

Reaper's POV

I watch Pixel and angel go upstairs. I sigh and rub my head. "You ok?" Geno asks. I nod. "Yeah, just....tired. I just...I don't know, have this bad feeling that we've forgotten something" I say. Geno nods. "I feel it too." Geno says. I frown. "Nightmare.... he's still after her." I say and Geno nods. "Who the fuck is Nightmare and why is he after pixel?" Dante asks. "he is the living embodiment of negative emotions. Pixel's magic can allow her to make others feel certain emotions. If nightmare got her under his control, he could use her to make himself strong enough to destroy the multiverse and everyone in it" I say. "He sounds like a dick" Dante says and Geno nods. I sigh looking at my watch. "I have to go to work. My bro has been covering for me for the past week" I say and give Geno a kiss before leaving.

Geno's POV

I smile and watch reaper leave. "So, what's next?" Dante asks. I sigh. "I have to get these bags unpacked." I say. "If you unzip them for me, I can do it. You look beat" Dante offers. I nod. "I would appreciate it, Dante. It's been a wild week." I say and he grins. "They're that good?" He asks. I blush. "Umm.....yeah....reaper is pretty experienced and Pixel....well, she's sweet and innocent" I say. "Not anymore she ain't" Dante retorts. I blush. Dante laughs. "But seriously, looks like Pixel isn't the only one with a bun in the ecto oven" Dante says making me blush even more. He chuckles. "Dang reaper must have really been busy. Anyways, I can handle the unpacking. Just open the bags for me" he says and I do. "Go get some rest with Pixel" he says and I head upstairs.

Pixel's POV

I look at the door when Geno comes in. "Unpacked already?" I ask. "No, Dante offered to take care of it for us...." He says and takes his hoodie off. "Reaper at work?" I ask and Geno nods as he lays next to me. I smile softly. "How are you doing?" I ask. "Tired, but that's what we signed up for, right?" He asks and I nod. I cuddle with him. "I already called my work. They said to go ahead and take off for the pregnancy. I have plenty of vacation days to cover what maturity leave doesn't." He says an I nod. "I love you, Geno." I say with a yawn. He smiles and kisses my head. "I love you too. Let's get some rest" he says and we fall asleep. I wake up later and watch Geno sleep for a few minutes before I get up. Angel flies up to my shoulder and looks at me curiously. "Just going to get a bite to eat, angel" I say and pet his wings. He purrs at the touch. I go into the living room to find the whole house dark. I feel a chill down my spine. "It has been a long time.....Pixel" a voice says. I frown. "What do you want, Nightmare?" I say my guard up. He chuckles. "I thought it would be obvious by now that I want you" he says, his left eyelight starting to glow. "I have a bonded, two in fact. Find your bonded elsewhere." I say. Nightmare chuckles and comes closer. "Bonds are easily broken, dear Pixel." Nightmare says grabbing my chin. Angel bites his hand, forcing him to let go. Nightmare glows. "So, you have a rat with wings.....typical of you....that poor puppy.....his dust had only just settled and you replace him. Some friend you are." He says and I glare at him. "I don't have to explain myself to someone like you" I say. Nightmare laughs. "Stars, you're adorable when you get angry. I'll tell you what, you come with me now.....or.....I can kill Geno. Your choice" he says. I blink a minute and laugh. "You really think I would let you harm anyone here? Did you take a stupid pill before coming here?" I say and my right eyelight glows. Nightmare looks at me a little surprised. "You seriously think I can only sing?" I say and a spear made of bone materializes in my hands. I look dead at nightmare. "How about you get the fuck out of this AU and I won't splatter your disgusting slime everywhere?" I say laying my magic full of sickening joy at the prospect of dusting his ass. Nightmare gulps and teleports from the AU. I allow my spear to vanish. "That's what I thought" I say. I hear the bedroom door open. "Pixel.... what's going on?" Geno asks. I smile. "Nothing much, Geno. Just a nightmare. It's over with now" I say returning to my normally happy self. He nods and comes downstairs. We head to the kitchen and find Dante asleep in one of the bags. They're all empty, contents having been put away. I smile softly and leave a mustard packet next to him. He earned it. I start to make us some breakfast. Geno sits at the table. "So...what did he want?" Geno asks. "Who?" I say mixing up batter for pancakes. "Nightmare" Geno says and I stop a moment. "He wanted me to go with him. Threatened to kill you..... let's just say he learned a valuable lesson" I say and go back to cooking. "So...he left, just like that?" He asks. I nod. "Just like that....I have my ways to convince him to leave us alone" I say. Geno chuckles. "Yeah...you can be scary sometimes. Especially since everyone is used to you being sweeter than honey" he says and I smile. "Aw I love you too, Geno" I say. I put three plates on the table. One for Geno, one for me, and one for angel and Dante to share. I sit down. "Smells amazing, love" Geno says and we eat. "What I don't get is why nightmare ran off like a pussy" Dante says between bites. I smile "oh, he was weakened by how much joy the thought of killing him brings me. I'm supposed he stayed that long." I say.


End file.
